Year of the Tiger
by corset-rebellion-follower
Summary: Dongwa, Tigress, and Meifeng finally return to the Valley of Peace. How have their friends, families, and selves changed? Add in a few tensions and twists, and you never know what might happen. Sequel to Year of the Goose. TigressOC.
1. Return

Year of the Tiger

By corset-rebellion-follower

Disclaimer: I don't own Kung Fu Panda

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 1- The Return

_12__th__ of Lotamens_

_It's been four years. Four years ago is when the World Championship Noodle-Off came to the Valley of Peace. It's been four years since Mrs. Ping and Dongwa came into our lives. And it's been four years since Tigress went off with Dongwa out of the Valley and to university. _

_I'm eighteen now, and a woman. Tigress has written since she left, but it's very hard to get mail out here. Another reason that I hate living in the middle of nowhere. But the good news is that she's coming back today. She'll be surprised to see how much this place has changed! _

_Master Mantis now goes down to the shop often and helps the Pings with their work. They're no longer of the best physical condition, though they are very fit for their age. Master Shifu doesn't approve very much of this, but he supports his student and doesn't say anything about it. _

_The other masters of the Jade Palace go about their business as usual, training and learning new kung fu formations. I often go up there to visit with Viper. She misses Tigress a lot; they were best friends. _

_Po is doing very well as Dragon Warrior with his training. He's lost a lot of extra weight, and he's very handsome now. I hear many of the village girls talking excitedly about how brave, and how sweet, and how wonderful he is. Though he is very impressive in his studies, I still roll my eyes at these conversations. He's not a god, for pete's sake! _

_Mother and Father are well, and are eagerly awaiting Tigress' return. Father's carpenter business increases, but he claims his success is because I visit him so often and that the boys only come to see me, not to order furniture. However, my heart belongs to no one at this point. I'm heading back to my former belief that boys my own age are exactly that: little immature boys with nothing going on in their heads. _

_I don't know how Tigress did it. She and Dongwa just meshed together, and it was so easy for her! But I suppose that the best things in life are worth working for. So maybe her homecoming will bring me good luck in love. Or maybe I'll be spending another year alone or with someone I think is an idiot. _

_How I pine for someone like Dongwa to sweep me off my feet! I made Tigress tell me the entire story of what happened between her and Dongwa before she left and I wrote it down so that I would always remember it. It's so beautiful and poetic and romantic! A true life fairytale. _

_From the little letters I've received from her, she and Dongwa are not yet married. This is the longest courtship that I've heard of, even longer than Mother and Father's. They only courted for six months before they got married. And they're some of the lucky ones, ones who didn't have to get an arranged marriage. I would hate that. How could anyone marry someone that they've never met? I would rather die than get an arranged marriage. But I suppose it wouldn't be in my power to decide whether or not I get an arranged marriage. That's up to Mother and Father. But Father says he would never force me into a marriage, not as long as he's mentally sound. I always laugh at this, but sometimes I don't really believe him. Arranged marriages bring in a lot of money. Sometimes I wonder if I could just be a source of inco—_

"Clover, are you ready yet? Tigress will be arriving soon, we don't want to be late!" Mingxia called.

She closed the journal and stood up. "Yes, Mother, I'm coming!" She smoothed her paws over her new spring green dress. It had beautiful butterflies embroidered on it in golden thread. The dress emphasized the curve of her hip and bust line that weren't there when she was fourteen.

She walked to a mirror and ran a brush through her fur, smoothing it. Her hazel eyes sparkled back at her, and she smiled before putting the brush down and opening the door. Her mother stood there, waiting patiently.

Mingxia grinned. "You look beautiful, Clover. Tigress will barely recognize you!"

"And I probably won't recognize her. Who knows what four years of living in a city has done to her. She might even actually be a bit ladylike." The two women walked out of the house together. Shan was waiting for them.

He smiled. "The two most beautiful women in the world. How did I ever get so lucky?" he asked happily. Clover blushed.

"Thank you, Father."

"Come. We have a long way to walk to the Jade Palace, and we don't want to be late." The small family started the trek towards the monument on the top of the mountain. Clover thought about what she had said to her mother about Tigress.

_How has she changed? Will she be so refined and cultured now? _She shook her head. _No. If I know my sister, she probably spent the last four years teaching kung fu to people at the university. She'll still be her old, feisty self. _She spent the rest of the walk up batting different thoughts around, thinking of all the different ways that Tigress and Dongwa might look after all this time.

_For Dongwa's sake, Tigress better not have a growing belly. I know she said they weren't married, but that was months ago. They could have had a wedding ceremony or eloped by now. _They reached the Jade Palace and knocked on the huge doors. Zeng was the one who answered it, and addressed them with his normal stutter.

"Shan, and Mingxia, M-master Shifu is expecting you." They proceeded to the arena, where Master Shifu, Po, Viper, Mantis, Crane, Monkey, and The Pings were all waiting. Shan immediately went over to Master Shifu and started quietly talking with him. Mingxia was talking to Mrs. Ping, who was going on about Dongwa.

"Finally, after four years, I'm seeing my boy again!"

Viper slithered over to Clover. "Hi, Clover. Wow, you look great! I keep forgetting how much you've grown since Tigress left. You're probably the same height now."

Clover smiled. "Thank you. You look nice too. Do you know when she's going to get here?" Viper shook her head.

"Don't I wish. It might be a while, since they have to walk up all those steps. And it's a very long walk to begin with." Clover was worried that Tigress hadn't gotten to the Valley at all. _What if they never got past the Thread of Hope? It's a long journey. _

She shook her fears away and tried to be cheerful. "I hope they get here soon."

"Me too! Ooh, I can barely take the anticipation!" Clover wished she could have been as cheerful as Viper was. But she felt a slight aura of doom. _What if this is all a disaster? What if something happened to them and someone's coming to tell us about the tragedy?_

Po shuffled over to them. "H-hey, Clover. What's up?" he asked nervously.

"Hello, Po."

Viper smirked.

"You excited? To, you know, see Tigress again?"

"Yes. I've missed her very much."

Po blushed. "T-that's great. I'll see you later, then." And he shuffled off again.

Viper giggled. "What?" Clover asked.

"He thinks you're cute," Viper teased.

"He's a little too old for me, Viper. And I haven't even thought of him like that since I was fourteen!"

"Yes, but when you were fourteen you didn't have all that you do now," Viper said.

Clover crossed her arms over her chest. "You know, I kind of miss being a kid. At least then men looked me in the face instead of in the breasts."

Zeng ran back to the group. "They're here! Master Tigress has arrived!" Everyone stopped talking and silently watched.

Meifeng was the first to appear, smiling broadly. "Hello, everyone. It's wonderful to see you again." Mingxia stepped forward and hugged her.

"It's wonderful to see you again, Meifeng. It's been far too long."

"It has. I'm so sorry that we didn't visit you over all these years, but Dongwa's classes were very demanding. He's been working so hard," Meifeng explained. As if on cue, Dongwa appeared. He still had the same warm grin and handsome face.

"Well, I wasn't expecting an entire welcoming committee. But I supposed that it's not really for me." He looked behind him, grinning broadly. Tigress finally came into view, smiling brightly.

"Hello, everyone."

A/N: Okay, I have been waiting FOREVER to post this. I started writing this a few weeks ago, but I wanted to finish My Own Destiny first. So everyone enjoy! Holla!


	2. New

Year of the Tiger

By corset-rebellion-follower

Disclaimer: I don't own Kung Fu Panda

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 2- New

They couldn't help but stare. This was not what they expected to see when they saw Tigress.

Her voice wasn't strong and commanding like it used to be. It was calm and soothing, and more musical than before. She was wearing a soft peach colored dress—a dress!—and finely made sandals. They could smell the perfume on her. It was a gentle blend of plum and wisteria, the same perfume that she had begun wearing four years ago. Her piercing garnet eyes no longer had a sharp and defying shine to them, but instead were praising and understanding.

Mingxia snapped out of it first and rushed to her daughter, hugging her tightly. "Tigress, it's wonderful to see you again! We missed you so much," she said happily, tears building up on her eyelids.

"I missed you too, Mama."

Shan came over next and tilted Tigress' chin up so he could look in her eyes. "What happened to my baby girl? I thought she was coming today, but instead I get this tall, beautiful young woman."

Tigress laughed and hugged him. "Hello, Papa."

Everyone took their turn saying hello to Tigress. "I can't believe how much you've changed in only four years!" Viper exclaimed.

"Well you haven't seemed to change much. And I'm glad—I missed my best friend," Tigress said.

"Whoa, is this the same girl who could hand me my tail any day during training?" Po asked.

"Don't tempt me, Po," she warned playfully. They both laughed. Monkey and Crane both said hello, wrapping her up in long hugs. She got down on one knee and bowed to Master Shifu. "Hello, Master."

He smiled a little. "I should hope that four years of no training hasn't affected your kung fu." Tigress smiled back, as if they were sharing some sort of secret joke. She stood up. She was practically glowing. Then that glow was interrupted when her eyes drifted to the form of her little sister. She stepped around Master Shifu to Clover, who was quietly standing off to the side.

"Clover," Tigress said slowly.

"Tigress."

Both women looked over each other carefully. "You've grown," Tigress observed.

"I'm no longer a child. I'm eighteen years old now," Clover said. Tigress smirked.

"And such a refined young lady. I never would have guessed _my _little sister could be so proper."

"Time changes people," Clover cited.

Tigress frowned. A heavy, tense silence ran through the air. "Hey, who wants some food? I bet you guys are starving from your long trip," Po said happily, coming in between the sisters.

"Yeah, I'm pretty hungry. And I haven't had a decent bowl of noodles since I left. You think you're up to it, buddy?" Dongwa asked happily.

"For my best friend? Always," Po said happily. They both started off towards the kitchen.

"We do have a lot of catching up to do," Meifeng agreed.

"We do! First, you have to tell me where you got Tigress' dress, it's gorgeous!" Mingxia said, rubbing the fabric of the sleeve between her fingers.

"Mama!" Tigress blushed.

"I'm sorry, dear, I just don't get to see you in a dress very often," Mingxia said.

Tigress smiled. "I wanted to look nice."

"Are we going to go eat or not?" Mantis asked.

"You really haven't changed at all, have you Mantis?" Tigress asked.

"Nope! Now let's go get some food!" he exclaimed, hopping off towards the kitchen. Everyone followed, but Tigress caught Clover by the hand.

"Could I talk to you for a moment?" she asked quietly.

"Of course."

They waited until everyone was out of sight. "Clover—I've missed you. Did you get my letters?" Tigress asked.

"Yes. They were a bit dated because we don't get decent mail out here, but I received them," Clover replied.

"I can barely recognize you. You never used to wear dresses, and now you're a beautiful young lady."

"You never used to wear dresses either," Clover noted.

Tigress half smiled. "I never really wore them for the entire time that I was gone. It was just because today was a special occasion."

"Oh."

Tigress looked worried. "What's wrong, Clover? Are… are you upset with something that I did?" she asked.

"A little. Tigress, the you that I used to know would have asked me, 'What the hell is your problem? Why are you being such brat'?"

Tigress put her paws on her hips. "Well, it seems that the refined young lady doesn't have such a refined mouth."

"Tigress, please. I'm a woman now, I can swear as much as I damn well please," Clover snapped. She sighed. "I just… I feel like I lost a sister. You're not acting like you used to. You know, all tough and strong."

"Well, I changed in these past years. And you have too. Look at you, you're more mature, you speak so well, and you've become a beautiful woman. I bet Papa is going insane trying to keep you away from all the men you've probably got at the doorstep," Tigress grinned.

Clover sighed. "Well, there's no one right now. I suppose I'm too mature, and well spoken, and beautiful for my own good."

"Don't say that," Tigress chided softly, taking her hands, "You just haven't found a man who can appreciate everything that you are. And someday, you will."

"Let's face some facts, I'll never have someone like Dongwa is for you. Tigress, he nearly sent himself to death to get you back from the Emperor himself," she insisted.

Tigress smiled softly. "Well, Dongwa… he's just…"

"I get the point. So, has he popped the question? You two have been together for four years, I don't know how much longer I can wait!"

Tigress laughed. "No, he hasn't asked me to marry him yet. But that's alright. I don't think I'm ready to get married yet, anyway," she said quietly, heading towards the smell of vegetables and noodles. Clover caught up with her.

"Tigress, come on! You two are crazy for each other. I say if he hasn't proposed by the end of the month, you cut the cord. This relationship obviously isn't going anywhere."

"I could never do that to him! I love him," Tigress said, mortified.

"Well than let's get this going! You only get to wear the red dress once, and let's face it, you're not getting any younger," Clover said. Tigress glared at her. "What? You know it's true, you're twenty-nine years old!"

"Look, we're getting a little off topic. I promise that I'll turn it down on the girly stuff and try to be myself again. As long as you promise not to mention this whole marriage discussion to anyone. I can think of so many reactions to it, and none are very pleasant for me," Tigress said.

Clover nodded. "Alright. And don't mention the whole insecurities about myself to Dad. He's been bragging about me non-stop to his friends, and if he knew I was insecure, he would make me sit down and give me that talk he used to give us whenever we felt bad about ourselves."

Tigress grinned and hugged her sister. "Now that's the Clover I know and love. Come on, let's go get some noodles." They entered the kitchen.

"There you two are. I was starting to get worried about you," Mingxia said, placing a bowl of ginger slices on the table for tea.

"We were just talking and catching up, Mom. We're both fine, now cuts, no scrapes," Clover teased.

"Well if I recall it correctly, it was you who would come running to me with tears on your cheeks and ask me to kiss it and make it better," Mingxia said. Clover blushed and sat down, not saying a word.

"Oh, I remember when Po used to bang his head off the countertop! He would bawl his eyes out and come running to me!" Mr. Ping exclaimed.

"DAD!" Po yelled.

"I remember that! He was so adorable," Mrs. Ping agreed.

Po hid his face in his hands. "I'm right there with you, Po," Clover muttered. He smiled shyly at her.

Viper winked at her and nodded, her eyes saying, "I TOLD YOU SO!!!" Clover rolled her eyes.

Everyone managed to crowd around the small table. "For you, darling," Dongwa said, putting a bowl down in front of Tigress and leaning to kiss her. Shan, Shifu, and the rest of the men at the table cleared their throats, and he just pecked her cheek.

"Thank you," Tigress said appreciatively.

"Anything for you."

Clover caught her sister's eye and smiled.

"Dongwa, you must be very proud of yourself. A university education is quite an accomplishment," Shifu said.

"Well, it wasn't easy, but it was well worth the toil," Dongwa agreed.

"And what do you plan to do for a living now that you have your diploma?" Shan asked.

"I was going to try and find a teaching job, and maybe someday open my own school."

"Your own school?" Crane asked.

"Yeah. When I was at the university and I would help the others understand the work, it was a really amazing feeling. And by the time I graduated I knew that I wanted to teach others for the rest of my life. It's just one of those things that you just know is meant to be the minute it pops into your mind," Dongwa explained.

"Can't you just imagine that? My boy, a teacher!" Mrs. Ping exclaimed happily. A small frown crossed Meifeng's face, but it disappeared almost as quickly as it came.

"It sounds like you have a good portion of your life planned out," Shifu observed.

"Well, I don't know about that, but I know there's one part of my life that I want secured for good." He turned away from the red panda. "Tigress." He got out of his chair and down on one knee.

"Tigress, I love you and I want to be with you forever. So in front of all our friends and family, and your father and master who will probably kill me after this, will you marry me?"

Tigress sat there, eyes wide. It was completely silent for a few minutes. Clover stood up and slammed her hands down on the table. "Say yes, goddamn it!"

"Clover!" Mingxia scolded.

"Please, Tigress? I don't think I could live without you," Dongwa said, completely ignoring the menagerie of looks from everyone at the table. Tigress' chest was heaving, and she gazed into Dongwa's eyes. A wide grin grew on her face.

"Yes! Yes, Dongwa, I'll marry you!"

She threw her arms around him and crushed their lips together. "How long should we give him until we kill him?" Shan whispered to Shifu.

"I say we give her a day to change her mind, and then if she doesn't, then we kill him," Shifu whispered back.

"Do we really have to wait that long?" Shan asked. Mingxia hit him upside the head.

A/N: Thanks to Luna Goldsun for being my first reviewer! Follow her example and send me your commentary!


	3. Plans

Year of the Tiger

By corset-rebellion-follower

Disclaimer: I don't own Kung Fu Panda

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 3- Plans

"Oh, Tigress, I can't believe this! You're getting married! And the first of anyone at the Jade Palace. You're so lucky," Viper gushed.

"I never thought she'd get married first," Clover muttered. Tigress glared at her. "What? I thought this when you were still up at the Jade Palace and kicking butt on a daily basis. Back then I thought that Master Shifu would get married before you," she explained.

Tigress sighed. "I can't quite believe it myself. I mean, I thought he might propose after we were settled back in the Valley for a while, but I didn't expect it to be this soon! I don't know if I'm ready for this," she whispered.

"Of course you are. You just spent four years together with no one else except his birth mother! You two are probably very close," Viper said.

"Very, VERY close," Clover said suggestively, leaning in towards her sister.

"To be completely honest, we've never gone that far before," Tigress said, pushing Clover to the floor.

"You mean that you've spent four years away from the prying eyes of Dad and Master Shifu and you two didn't do it once?" Clover asked.

"No, we have not! I have honor, thank you very much! We're saving our first time for our wedding night," Tigress said adamantly.

"That's so romantic! Dongwa really cares about you, Tigress, you're getting a great catch!" Viper squealed.

"So when is the wedding? Did you two lovebirds decide yet?" Clover asked.

"We want to have the ceremony by the end of the year. Dongwa wants to find a job as quickly as he can to help pay for it and so we can save up to buy a house," Tigress explained.

"I can't imagine you living anywhere outside of the Jade Palace. Oh, this is so exciting! And there's so much to do! We have to find you a dress, and get flowers, and food…" The two felines both looked at each other for a moment, then sighed and tried to listen to Viper's long to do list.

"Ready to have the wedding yet?"

"Shut up."

Dongwa was beginning to feel nervous as he followed Shan into the Hall of Warriors. Tigress' father had insisted on another "man-to-man" talk. But at the moment, Dongwa felt as if he were fifteen again and about to give an oral report to the entire class. His stomach was tossing and turning, and he was shaking.

"Sit, boy," Shan commanded. Dongwa sat down at the edge of the Moon Pool. Shan followed suit. "Now listen. Tigress is old enough to make her own decisions on who and when to marry, but you still have to get through me before you even get close to saying 'I do'. Tigress is my first born and it would **kill** me to see her hurt. And I'm sure it would hurt you just the same," he said.

Dongwa nodded. "So explain to me, son, how are you planning on supporting my daughter?"

Dongwa gulped and rubbed the back of his neck. "Well, sir, you already know about my wish to be a teacher, and I know they may not make much money here in the Valley, but I'm going to work as hard as I can to make sure that she can live comfortably."

"And where are you going to keep her? Unless I'm mistaken, you don't own a house here yet," Shan noted.

"No, I don't, but I'm saving up to buy one and I hope that I can make that purchase before the wedding."

Shan paused. "I'll tell you what, boy. If you're as fearful of my rejection as I think you are, I'll give you a way to prove yourself. If you can save up enough money to buy land, I'll help you build a house. And now that I think about it, it's about time the Valley had a decent school so that we can give our children an education. During the years you were gone, the old schoolmaster died and the school had to be shut down. I'll help you build a new schoolhouse so that you can get a job. I own a carpentry business, so I'll have all the tools and supplies that you'll need."

Dongwa was slightly shocked, but he still grinned, shaking his hand. "Thank you, thank you so much, sir! You won't regret this, I swear!"

"I should sincerely hope not. My daughter is extremely attached to you, and I would hate to have to keep her away from love for her own good. Do you understand me?"

Dongwa nodded somberly and let go of Shan's hand. "It's my one desire to see her happy."

Shan smiled. "Good. However, while we're on the topic of desires, let's lay down a few rules. I may be a very unorthodox man in some ways, but I am completely against any premarital sexual activities. I hope that as the respectable young man that you appear to be, you can keep any desires under control until the wedding night."

"Of course. Tigress and I already discussed this, and we both decided we wanted to wait," Dongwa explained. Shan closed his eyes and tried to rid himself of the scene that was playing in his head of the two discussing the matter.

"Um… am I allowed to leave now, sir?" Dongwa asked timidly.

Shan laughed and slapped Dongwa on the back. "Now, boy, we may not be family yet, but by this time in the next year we'll be two snow peas in a pod. Call me Dad." Dongwa merely nodded. He was beginning to sweat, showing his anxiousness to get out of there and breathe fresh air as quickly as possible. "How about a stroll around the grounds? There's still a lot we need to discuss about this marriage. I'm sure my wife would love to talk to you about grandchildren," Shan said, standing up and pulling Dongwa to his feet.

"Well, I haven't really thought about children much yet, sir. I was thinking that Tigress and I would have some time to settle in and become comfortable with our new lifestyle before that. I'm still not used to not having to go to class yet."

Shan smiled. Despite the fact that Dongwa was tearing his first born away from him, he was making it a very gentle job. _I like this boy. But he has so much to learn. _


	4. Reconnecting

Year of the Tiger

By corset-rebellion-follower

Disclaimer: I don't own Kung Fu Panda

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 4- Reconnecting

"I never thought I'd be doing this again." Dongwa tied on an apron as he stood behind the counter at Mr. Ping's shop.

"You know, you don't have to. You could get any job you want with your education," Tigress pointed out.

"I know, but I want to earn the money as quickly as possible, and where else better to work than with friends? I'll be fine; I promise I won't sever any fingers or anything." Tigress smirked.

"You can cut off whatever fingers you want, just keep the ring finger intact. We need that for the wedding."

"Yeah, really funny, Tigress," he said flatly. "I'll see you later." They gave each other a goodbye kiss, which was more of a goodbye make-out session.

"Save something for the wedding night, why don't you? No one wants to watch you two swap spit," Clover said, muttering the last part. Both Tigress and Dongwa blushed, smiling at each other sheepishly.

"I have to go. But I'll come see you at lunch?" Tigress asked.

"You can count on it," Dongwa purred.

She giggled, and they shared one last sweet kiss before going their separate ways. "You two are already acting like you're on your honeymoon. Tone it down a little, would you? For the sake of my stomach?" Clover asked in a faux-sweet voice.

Tigress smirked. "You're just jealous because it wasn't you."

Clover stuck her tongue out at Tigress. Tigress laughed. "So what are we doing today, anyway?" Clover asked.

"I thought we could just walk around the village and catch up, maybe do a little shopping…"

"Okay, remember that conversation we had about being more like the old you? You're kind of going against that. Seriously, did you get stuck in an opium den while you were gone?" Clover asked.

"I'm just trying to bond with you. Isn't that what some girls do to bond?"

Clover used every ounce of will power she possessed to keep from rolling around on the ground and laughing her head off. "Tigress, you don't have to 'bond' with me. I'm your sister, we're bonded by blood. And no matter how much I wish I could get rid of that bond, I'm stuck with it forever. So no need to put yourself out of your comfort zone for my sake."

Tigress looked at her hands. "Well… Is there anything that you normally do for fun?" she asked.

"Gamble and have sex with random men." Tigress looked up at her sister with wide eyes. Clover giggled. "I'm kidding."

Tigress let go of her breath and smiled. "Oh… good. You had me worried for a second."

"Well what did you do for fun in the big university? There must be a lot more there than there is here," Clover said.

"Actually, I spent most of my time practicing kung fu. I didn't want to fall out of shape. I taught some to Meifeng, too," Tigress explained.

Clover whistled lowly. "You party girl, how did Dongwa ever keep you from straying?" she joked.

Tigress swiped at her. She ducked and stuck her tongue out. "Missed me, missed me, now you gotta kiss me!"

Tigress smirked. "Fine, but you asked. Pucker up, babe!"

Clover shrieked as Tigress chased her down the street, making kissy noises as they went. Clover ran to the safety of Shan's shop and burst in through the door. "Daddy! Tigress is trying to violate me!" she yelled exaggeratedly, hiding behind him when Tigress ran in after her.

Shan smiled. "Well this is Déjà vu. You two are grown girls now, and still acting like little cubs."

"We were just playing around, Papa," Tigress said, cuffing Clover upside the head. Clover pushed her away.

"NO, I was playing, you were serious! Does Dongwa know that you're unsure about your sexuality?" Tigress moved to push her, but Shan came between them.

"Alright, that's enough. Let's be big girls, shall we?"

"Daddy, we're women, not girls," Clover corrected.

He chuckled and kissed the top of her head. "Not to me, you're not. You'll always be my two little girls." Both the tigresses rolled their eyes. "But while I have you here, Clover, that Tang boy was here earlier, asking for you," Shan reported.

Clover groaned. "Again? Daddy, can't you tell him to get lost?"

"Who are you talking about?" Tigress asked.

"Tang Ning. One of Clover's many suitors," he explained.

"I don't like him! He's stupid and immature and an airhead!" Clover yelled.

"Well, whether you like him or not, I think you're stuck with him until you tell him yourself to get lost. Ning really likes you, apparently," Shan said.

"Just don't let him find out where we live, okay, Daddy?" She kissed his cheek. "I love you. But Tigress and I have to go. It's just girl stuff," Clover said, heading out the door.

"I see. You're too 'hip' to hang out with your old man. Have fun," Shan called after her.

Tigress chuckled and hugged him. "We'll see you later." She tried to pull away, but he held her tightly in place. "Papa, you can let go now," she said.

"I'm not done yet. I never get to see you without that boy right behind you anymore."

Tigress laughed and hugged him tighter. "Don't worry, Papa, I'll still be your baby girl after Dongwa and I get married. And you'll always be my Papa. I love you." Shan smiled down at his daughter and stroked her cheek.

"When did you get so big? I remember when you were a little toddler running around after your mother and tripping over your own two feet. And now you're this tall, beautiful, graceful woman. An engaged woman. Where did my little girl go?"

Tigress smiled. "I can still remember when you looked like a giant to me. I'm starting to wonder where my childhood went, too." They both hugged each other tightly, Shan gently rocking her back and forth. Clover poked her head back in to see what was taking Tigress so long. She felt her heart strings being plucked like a mandolin.

She lightly cleared her throat, bringing her family back down to the world. "Are you ready to go?" Tigress nodded and stepped away from her father, wiping the corners of her eyes.

"Bye, Papa."

He smiled and nodded. "Goodbye, baby girl."

"Are you going to be alright?" Clover asked, touching her sister's shoulder.

Tigress nodded. "I never realized… how much I missed you all during these years. I was so entranced with Dongwa that I never really thought about any of you as often as I should have. Those letters… I only wrote them because I felt guilty that I wasn't wondering how you were all doing and if you missed me. I… I didn't even care. I feel so ashamed." She covered her face with her paws and shook her head.

Clover sighed and took Tigress into her arms. "Hey… it's okay. To be honest, I didn't miss you that much either."

Tigress stepped away from her sister. There were tears running down her cheeks. "You didn't?"

Clover shook her head. "I was too worried about my own problems. Sorry. I did miss you sometimes. About two months ago, I was seeing this guy in the village, right? And he told me that he couldn't see me one day because he had to work. So I went to this tea house to meet up with my friends, and I saw him at the back table, sucking face with another girl! I was so mad, and I dumped a pot of tea down his back and smashed two dumplings in his eyes. And then I went home and cried. Mom and Dad told me it wasn't my fault, but I still felt like there was something wrong with me. I mean, why else would he cheat on me? It was just one of those times that I wish I could have talked to you. I couldn't talk to Mom about something like this. It's just one of the things that you have to talk about with your older sister."

Tigress sniffled. "I wish I could have been there. Guys are idiots."

"Every guy except Dongwa, right?" Clover asked.

"No, Dongwa is by no means an exception. About a year and three months into his schooling, Dongwa became friends with one of the girls who was a waitress at his favorite restaurant. I admit, I was a little jealous because this girl was really pretty. And she had this nearly unreal body. Big chest, wide hips, slim waist. And every time that she would wait on his table, she would rip up his check and say it was on the house, and then she would wink at him. I kept telling him that she was coming onto him, but he wouldn't listen. He said she was 'just being nice'."

She scoffed. "Yeah, right. Well, somehow she found out that he used to make noodles, and she asked him to teach her how. Well this is where I drew the line. I told him that if he went he would never look me in the face again and I would go home without a second thought. And he went anyway! Well, I decided to give him a second chance, so I found out where they were, and when I went it, she was trying to back him up against the wall and unbuttoning his shirt. So I gave her a huge kick in her skinny stomach. They never spoke to each other again, but I was still really angry at Dongwa for choosing her over me. I felt really self conscious because that girl was so… you know… curvy and sexy. I felt so plain. But to apologize, Dongwa wrote down every single thing that he thought was beautiful about me in perfect calligraphy and read it to me. And he begged for my forgiveness. I did forgive him, but I wish I could have had you so that I could have one night of trashing him and saying what a bastard he was so I could get over it."

Clover smirked. "I'm available tonight if you want to have one night of no guys around. It'll be fun _bonding_ time. It'll be like a girl's night out! We could go out and drink, and try and pick up men. It'll be great!"

"Drink? Aren't you a little young?" Tigress asked, raising an eyebrow and crossing her arms over her chest.

"Tigress, you forget, I'm eighteen now. I can drink whatever I want and do whatever I want. Just because I still live with Mom and Dad doesn't mean that I'm not my own person."

Tigress sighed. "I don't know. I mean, Dongwa said he wanted to take me out tonight."

"Tigress, forget about Dongwa for a few seconds, and think about yourself! This will probably be the closest thing that you'll get to a true bachelorette party. Won't it be nice to have one night to have fun and be unattached while you're still technically single? Please?" Clover clasped her hands together and pouted.

Tigress fidgeted. "Well… I guess… if you really think it'll be fun…" Clover punched the air with her fist.

"YES!"

Tigress laughed. "Come on. If I'm going out, then I need to look decent. And who better to help me than my little sister?" But Tigress couldn't help but feel nervous as they headed to get ready, praying that this wouldn't be a total disaster.

A/N: Okay, in case anyone got confused, the guy that likes Clover is named Ning, and his last name is Tang. That even confused me a little. I really, REALLY want to thank Luna Goldsun for always reviewing. Seriously people, don't just read and leave, I love getting reviews! If I don't know if you like my story or not, then I'll start doubting if anyone actually wants me to update! SO REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!! Holla!


	5. Wine

Year of the Tiger

By corset-rebellion-follower

Disclaimer: I don't own Kung Fu Panda

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 5- Wine

Tigress looked around her anxiously, drumming the side of her untouched glass of rice wine over and over. Their girl's night had started out alright, with her and Clover talking and laughing and batting their eyelashes at handsome men that looked their way.

But then her sister had brought over a bottle of wine. Tigress was a little wary to drink, but Clover helped herself, drinking at least two glasses before Tigress had even poured hers. And then Clover had stood up and declared that she was going to go mingle.

Tigress hadn't seen here since. And now she was beginning to worry about her little sister. _Oh, I knew this was a bad idea! Clover's much too young to be doing this kind of thing. If Papa ever found out… he would have my head for letting her drink and then wander off! She could be in trouble… she could be being held down and raped by some fifty-year-old perverts! I have to find her. _

She stood up, pushing her cup to the middle of the table. She looked around vainly, twisting her head around for any sign of her sister. She caught a glimpse of black and orange near the very back, in a corner.

Clover was nestled in the corner of the tavern, paws probing over the back of a rather handsome snow leopard. Her legs were wrapped around his waist, and her lips were sucking on his. Tigress set her jaw, and marched over to them. She cleared her throat, but the two didn't stop.

Tigress put her hands on her hips and shook her head. _I'm never falling for this again. I can't believe she tricked me into this._

Tigress' eyes widened when she saw the snow leopard's paw begin to slip underneath the hem of Clover's far-too-short dress. "Alright, THAT'S IT!" She pulled Clover up by the collar.

"Oh, hi, sis! What's up?" Clover hiccupped and giggled.

"I'm taking you home, Clover. Right now," Tigress ordered, pushing the drunken tigress towards the door.

"Not yet, silly! It's just starting to get fun!" She went back over to the snow leopard. "Do you know how this is, Tigress? This is Ning! Isn't he just the cutest thing that you've ever seen?" Clover giggled, tickling Ning under the chin.

"Isn't he the boy you think is immature and an airhead?" Tigress asked.

"Oh, you're so uptight, sis! Lighten up! I mean, he's totally hot, right?" Clover rested her head on Ning's shoulder, nuzzling him. Tigress glared at the male, who looked very uncomfortable.

"Look, Master Tigress, I'm really sorry about this," Ning said.

"I'm sure you are, since it definitely wasn't you who was this close to getting some action right over there on floor!" Tigress snapped angrily.

"You're right, that was dishonorable, and I'm very sorry. I saw you two going in here, and I followed to make sure that Clover didn't do anything that she would regret," he explained.

"And yet you stick your paws up her dress. I'm sure she won't regret that in the morning! She doesn't like you, she told me herself!" Clover hiccupped and started kissing Ning's neck. Tigress pulled her off the snow leopard and held her wrists tightly. "I'm taking you home, Clover."

"Okay, but we can't really do anything, 'cuz we're sisters and you're engaged!" Clover slurred.

Tigress rolled her eyes. "Come on."

Clover shrugged. "Alright, but you insisted."

Clover grabbed the back of her older sister's head and smashed their lips together. Tigress froze, unable to move or think. She could feel Clover's spit working its way into her mouth as Clover tried to get her tongue in. Ning came in between them and caught Clover before she could stumble to the ground.

"Wow, you have really soft lips! I can see why Dongwa likes you so much," Clover laughed. Ning took one of Clover's arms and put it around his shoulders.

"Let me help you carry her home," he offered to Tigress. Tigress looked him up and down, then nodded.

"Alright. But I have my eye on you."

Clover threw her arms around Ning. "Carry me, please?" she pouted. Ning sighed and picked her up. She giggled. "Ooh, bridal style. I think that's really sexy. You're a really sexy guy," she purred, running a finger down his face.

"Whatever you say, Clover," Ning said as he carried her out of the building and into the warm summer air.

"Where are we goin'? Back to your place, I hope," Clover said, still stroking his cheeks and tracing one of the spots on his shoulder.

"I'm really sorry about this. I was hoping that you knew, since you're her sister," Ning apologized.

"Knew what?" Tigress asked.

"Well, Clover, she broke up with one of her more major boyfriends a few weeks ago, and she took it really hard. She became very reserved. I guess this was her way of lashing out and being social again. She hasn't talked to her friends in a while," he explained.

"How do you know all of this? Are you some sort of stalker?" Tigress asked.

"I always keep an eye on her. She's special, you know? The kind of girl that you don't meet every few thousand years." Tigress couldn't help but smile. _Why Clover doesn't like this guy is beyond me. _

"But this still doesn't pardon you from feeling her up," she noted.

"I'm really sorry about that too. I let my emotions get the better of me sometimes. But if I may say so, your sister is one hot kisser." Tigress raised an eyebrow, but said nothing. They came up to her parents' house.

"We'll have to be quiet if we don't want to get caught. Can you get her to shut up until we're in her room?" Tigress whispered. Ning nodded, and they entered the house as silently as was possible. Once they were safe in Clover's room with the room locked up tight, Ning laid Clover carefully on her bed.

"Thank you. I don't think I could have gotten her this far by myself," Tigress said.

"I have the highest confidence that you could, but whatever you say, Master Tigress. If it's not too much trouble, could you tell her that I hope she's alright soon?" Ning asked. Tigress smiled and nodded. "Thank you. I'd better get going, I have to be up early tomorrow. It was an honor meeting one of the Furious Five," he said. Then he quietly stalked out of the room.

Tigress turned her attention down to her sister. Clover was muttering a song under her breath, curling up into a ball. Tigress sighed and picked her up, pulling back the covers on the bed before laying Clover back down and tucking her in.

"Good night."


	6. Mothers

Year of the Tiger

By corset-rebellion-follower

Disclaimer: I don't own Kung Fu Panda

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 6- Mothers

Tigress closed the door to Clover's room and padded down the hall to Dongwa's room.

Shan had insisted that Dongwa stay in their house, refusing to let his daughter's fiancé have anything less. She knew it was because her father wanted to keep an eye on him, but it didn't make much difference to her. They weren't allowed to stay in the same room, at least she didn't have to sneak out to see and talk to him.

She quietly tapped on his door. A few moments later, Dongwa opened the door, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. Tigress blushed. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to wake you."

"Hey, it's alright. What brings a beautiful young thing like you to my doorstep at this hour of night?" he asked, crossing his arms over his bare chest. Now you understand why she was blushing.

"I need to talk to you."

"What's wrong? Didn't your night out with Clover turn out well?" he asked, immediately picking up on her distress.

"No. She got drunk and made out with this guy who likes her. It was so embarrassing. She was so drunk, she even kissed me!" she yelled.

"Well I don't exactly blame her for that. You're an excellent kisser," he purred, wrapping his arms around her.

"As much as I love you, I'm really not in the mood," she said.

He nodded. "I understand. So is she alright? How drunk did she get?" Tigress took his hand and led him back to her sister's room, opening the doors as quietly as she could. Clover was jumping up and down around the room.

"Hi… what… are you guys… doing… in here?" she asked between bounces.

Dongwa and Tigress exchanged a glance. "You weren't kidding."

"No, no I wasn't."

Clover hiccupped and stumbled over to Dongwa. "Wow… you are really buff! If they packaged that kind of eye candy, I'd buy it!" she exclaimed.

"Uhhh… thank you?" he stuttered.

"Have you ever considered going for someone younger? Because if you're not busy, I'm a lot more fun than the party killer over there," she offered, pressing up against him.

"Okay, drunk, back off. You wouldn't remember it in the morning even if he ever was interested," Tigress snapped, coming in between them.

"Ooh, someone's a little touchy. Besides, if I had been eleven years older when that damn noodle thing came to the Valley, he would have so picked me over you! You think just because you're Master Tigress of the goddamn Furious Five, you're all that! But you're not! You're just a scared—hic!—little kitten who can't even get through one night of drinking without acting like Mommy and Daddy!"

Tigress gritted her teeth. "Excuse me?"

"You heard me, bitch! Do you know how I had to work my ass off to get Mom and Dad to be proud of me too? It was always Tigress this and Tigress that! I was invisible!"

Tigress wound up to throw a punch, but Dongwa held her back. "Don't do anything hasty, darling! Remember, she's drunk," he said quickly.

"And FINALLY you get out of my life! The four years that you were gone were the best years of my life! I actually got some attention from Mom. And Daddy talked about something other than his daughter, master of kung fu and his little baby girl. Well I didn't want you in my life then, AND I DON'T WANT YOU HERE NOW! SO GET OUT—"

She pushed Tigress to the door. "—NOW! AND IF YOU EVER COME BACK IN HERE AGAIN, I SWEAR, I'LL KILL YOU!" With one strong push, Tigress was out the door and her face smashed flat against the floor. Dongwa rushed to her side and helped her up. Tigress locked eyes with Clover. Clover growled menacingly before slamming the door in their faces.

"Tigress, just take a deep breath. Don't overreact," Dongwa whispered soothingly. Tigress looked away from him. "Come on, it wasn't that bad. You should have seen Po after he snuck a sip of choujiu at New Year's when he was thirteen. He was a terrible little beast."

Tigress smiled a little but sniffled. _No… don't cry. Not now. Not in front of your fiancé. Just keep it together, you're Master Tigress of the Furious Five… you don't cry._ But despite every effort, a few tears slipped out of her eyes, and despite her every pleading to her tear ducts, she had broken down in a warm cascade of tears. Dongwa pulled her into his arms.

"Hey, hey, none of that. It's okay, she didn't mean it."

"Yes she did!" Tigress sobbed.

He gave her a soft kiss. "No, she didn't. You two are sisters, you fight all the time, and it's only made worse by alcohol. She won't remember any of it in the morning anyway." She rested her head on his chest. "How about I make you a cup of tea?" he offered.

She nodded. "That would be nice. Thank you." He grinned.

"Anything for my love." He started down the hall.

"Uh, Dongwa, hold on," Tigress said, grabbing his hand.

"What?"

"Maybe you should put a shirt on. Just in case."

"Oh, right." After Dongwa had fully clad himself, they both headed to the kitchen, tip-toeing past Tigress' parents' room.

"Wait. Did you hear that?" Tigress whispered. She pushed open the door a crack, peeking inside, Dongwa right after her.

"Listen to me. He is my son, and I have every right to be in his life." It was Meifeng.

"Well, I'm glad to see how you raised him for the past TWENTY FIVE YEARS!" And Mrs. Ping.

"At least _I_ wouldn't have forced him into doing something he hated!"

"Ladies, ladies, let's not be hasty. We're all family here, there's no need to yell. Dongwa's right upstairs, asleep. We wouldn't want to wake him up, would we?" And Mingxia, too.

"No, we wouldn't want to wake up my baby boy."

"He's MY baby, I carried him, I gave birth to him, and I breast-fed him, he is NOT YOUR BABY!"

"You're right, I just gave him a home and loved him, UNLIKE YOU, WHO ABANDONED HIM OUT OF SHAME!"

Meifeng stood up and slammed her paws on the table, sending her chair to the floor. "DON'T YOU EVER SAY I DON'T LOVE MY BABY! HE'S MY LIFE, AND I GAVE HIM TO YOU SO THAT HE COULD HAVE A BETTER CHANCE AT LIFE THAN I COULD HAVE EVER GIVEN HIM ON MY OWN! BUT APPARENTLY I GAVE HIM TO A SELF-ABSORBED, JEALOUS OLD BAT!"

Mrs. Ping looked as if Meifeng had slapped her. "Well. I'm sorry that you feel that way. But Dongwa is my boy. I fed him every day, I tucked him in every night, and I held him when he was scared. You had your chance, and you gave it up," she said coldly. Meifeng stood up straight and tall.

"I was sixteen years old and pregnant. But no matter what the burden I held on my shoulders, I loved my baby. I've loved him from the day he was conceived. And I don't care what you say, no magistrate will force a birth mother to stay away from her child because the foster mother doesn't like her. If I were you, I'd get used to seeing me around. Because I'm not going anywhere." And she marched out of the kitchen with her head held high.

Dongwa looked pale, and he was gripping Tigress' paw so tightly that his knuckles turned white. She silently led him away from the door, stroking his cheek. "Dongwa… are you alright?"

He nodded. "Of course I am… I mean, why wouldn't I be? It's just a fight. Fights happen sometimes. It's nothing to worry about. So what if my two mothers hate each other? That's their right," he said quietly.

She wrapped her arms around him. "You want to go sit on your bed, drink all night, and cry about our lives?"

"That would be really nice of you," he whispered, his voice beginning to strain and crack.

"I'll go find the strongest alcohol we have."

"You are the perfect girl, I swear."

A/N: Whoo! Two updates in one night! Enjoy, readers, and remember to review! Holla!


	7. Morning

Year of the Tiger

By corset-rebellion-follower

Disclaimer: I don't own Kung Fu Panda

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 7- The Morning After

Dongwa, who was clean and sober (for the most part) by morning, quietly crawled out of bed so that Tigress wouldn't be disturbed. After about a glass and a half of particularly strong wine, she had fallen fast asleep, her arms wrapped around his waist. _At least she handles alcohol better than Clover. _He decided that he would check up on her fiancé's sister before heading to work.

Before forcing himself out from under the warm, hand-stitched quilt, he looked at Tigress. Her chest rose and fell softly, her breathing calm and peaceful. She looked perfectly happy and content, and she was smiling in her sleep. He smiled, and a balloon of complete bliss filled up his chest cavity. If he was going to feel like this every morning when he woke up, then he would have a very long and happy marriage.

But despite his extremely strong wish to stay in bed all day and hold Tigress in his arms, he loosened her grip around him and got up. She turned over and snuggled more under the covers when she no longer had anything to hold. Dongwa's smile turned to a grin. He kissed her forehead and whispered into her delicate ear, "I wish I could stay, mia amore. I could watch you forever. I love you."

He went over to the dressing table and poured cold water into the basin, splashing his face to wake himself up. After changing into new clothes, he kissed Tigress one last time before heading out the door and down the hall.

He lightly knocked on Clover's door. A loud groan issued from within. He opened the door. Clover was lying in bed, clutching her head. "Not so loud! I've got a headache," she rasped. He smiled and entered, closing the door behind him as softly as possible. "What happened? I feel like I was struck over the head with a frying pan," she asked when he sat down on the edge of her bed.

He sighed. "Well… when you came back home last night, you were wasted." Clover looked at him with wide eyes.

"How drunk, exactly?"

"Drunk enough to kiss Tigress, come onto me, and completely explode in a fit of rage," he explained.

All the color drained out of her face. "I _kissed_ my sister? Oh, gods, how could this get worse?" she groaned, falling back against her pillow and massaging her temples. Dongwa tried to smile, but he knew how hurt Tigress was by Clover's words from her drunken spree. He was caught between a rock and a hard place; he should be angry at his sister-in-law-to-be, but he pitied her because he had gotten drunk more than once in his life, and it never felt as good in the morning as it did while he was drinking.

"Look on the bright side—the major part of the embarrassment is over. Now you suffer the punishment, a wicked hangover," he smirked. She moaned and hid under the covers.

"I feel like such a jerk," she mumbled through the covers.

"What you said last night really hurt Tigress," Dongwa said.

"What exactly did I say?" she asked, peeking out from under the covers.

"That you were glad to be rid of her for four years and that you didn't want her around." Clover stared off into space for a moment. She didn't look immensely guilty, but she didn't look proud of herself either. "Clover?"

She sat up and locked eyes with him. "Do you know how hard it is to be related to someone who's the pride of China? Who has countless accomplishments and honors? I just want my parents to love me like they love her."

Dongwa gently stroked her cheek. "They do, Clover. Your parents adore you," he comforted. She chuckled.

"You've never heard them talk about Tigress before. If I worked non-stop for the rest of my life doing nothing but good deeds and charity work, I still wouldn't be able to measure up to her in their eyes."

Dongwa smiled. "Do you want me to help you get rid of your hangover?" he offered. She nodded a little.

"If my father finds out that I got drunk, I'll be a dead woman," she squeaked.

He stood up and started to the door. "Alright. I get you something to help with the pain. I'll be back as soon as I can." He closed the door softly and headed downstairs to the kitchen. And even though he knew he should have been more worried about the Clover/Tigress situation, he couldn't get the argument that his mothers had the previous night out of his head.

In his four years at university, he and Meifeng had become extremely close. They had spent a lot of their time during the first few weeks talking about what had happened since they were split up. And Meifeng had told Dongwa all about his father.

He hadn't been a rich man, a farmer named Bai who made a frugal living. But when he and Meifeng were together, he showered affection on her. They were genuinely in love. "You and Tigress remind me so much of myself and Bai. He was the sweetest man I've ever met, and you definitely share that trait with him. He always knew how to treat a lady, not as an object that has a certain value, but as a person. I swear, every time I look at you I think I see his face," she had told him.

And along with getting closer to Meifeng, he became more distant with Mrs. Ding. He wrote to her, as she made him promise, but the letters were often short and rushed. He had detected that Mrs. Ping wouldn't really be comfortable around Meifeng, but he had no idea that it ran this deep.

When he entered the kitchen, Mingxia was sitting at the table, drinking tea. When she saw him, she gave him a sunny smile. "Good morning, dear. Did you sleep well?"

Dongwa blinked. "Alright, I guess."

"Would you like me to make you breakfast?" she offered. He slowly nodded. He didn't know Mingxia very well, they had only talked a few times; including when Tigress first introduced them all those years ago. And here she was, treating him as if he were her own.

_Granted, you will be related once you wed Tigress, but still. _He wasn't sure if he liked this. Having two mothers, one birth and one adoptive, who positively hated each other, was hard enough. But having a third mother—it was just too much. But he was raised to be polite, so he couldn't exactly tell Mingxia to back off. He didn't want to, he really did like her. But also if he did, the conversation would probably find a way to Shan's ear. That would not be good.

But Mingxia really confused him. Why was she acting so normal? Didn't the argument that Meifeng and Mrs. Ping have in front of her last night have any effect? Didn't she try and break it up for his sake? Was she just wearing a mask so that he wouldn't be suspicious?

"Dongwa, is everything okay?"

He snapped out of his train of thought. "What?" Mingxia smiled and guided him to the table.

"Maybe you should sit. Help yourself to the tea," she sat him down in the chair. He nodded and poured himself a cup. The sharp scent of ginger rose up from the cup and hit his nose. He took a long sip, still trying to make sense of all his thoughts. "Are you glad to be back in the Valley?" she asked from the stove.

He nodded. "I missed this place a lot. Sure, it's not as exciting as the city, but there's a feel to this place like nowhere else."

She smiled. "All that time away really seems to have changed you."

"A little, I suppose," he shrugged.

Mingxia took his hand. "Is everything alright?" He looked up at his soon to be mother-in-law. She looked genuinely concerned.

He took a deep breath. "I'm… I'm fine. Really."

She patted his cheek. "Good. But if you ever need to talk, I'm always here." He smiled and nodded. A few moments later, Meifeng entered the kitchen.

"Good morning, Mingxia. Hello, baby," she greeted, kissing Dongwa on the cheek.

"Morning, Mama."

Mingxia just nodded in Meifeng's direction. Dongwa immediately picked up on the coldness between them. "Do you need any help with breakfast?" Meifeng offered.

"No, I'm almost done. Dongwa, could you go wake Clover? She'll sleep all day if someone doesn't pull her out of bed," Mingxia said. Dongwa nodded, but inwardly cursed when he remembered that Clover was suffering from a major hangover. He grabbed a cup of water when Mingxia and his mother weren't looking and ran up the stairs.

When he entered Clover's room, she was bent over, clutching her stomach and retching. He rushed to her side. "You had to come in when I look like an idiot?" she asked bitterly.

"Here—drink this," he said, putting the rim of the cup to her lips. She sipped the water, some of it escaping the sides of her mouth.

"Thanks. That helps—I think."

Dongwa ruffled the fur on the top of her head. "Good. Let's hope you can keep it together though, because your mother wants you downstairs." Clover looked horrified.

"W-what do I do?" she asked frantically.

"Alright, first, just take a deep breath," he instructed, "And stand up."

She did as she was told, but nearly fell when her legs gave way. He quickly grabbed her and pulled her up. "Thanks."

"No problem. Just act like nothing happened, and people will believe you."

"But what about the pounding in my head?" Clover snapped.

"Just finish your water and drink lots of tea, and don't eat anything acidic, alright?" She nodded, trying to straighten out her fur and fetching some clothes from a trunk. She stopped her rush of activity and turned back to Dongwa.

"You didn't tell my mom, did you?" she asked. He shook his head. She released a withheld breath and looked him over. "Thanks."

He shrugged. "You're going to be my sister-in-law. I have to look after you." There was a short silence.

"Tigress is going to kill you for helping me after I exploded at her yesterday," she added.

"Let me deal with Tigress; she's a little sour, but she'll get over it. Besides, I think you've suffered enough," he said. She didn't say anything for a few moments, but then walked up to him and wrapped her arms around his waist, resting her head on his chest.

"I'm glad you and Tigress are getting married. And that you'll be my brother-in-law."

Dongwa smiled and hugged her back. "That's good. Because even if you weren't, you'd be stuck with me." And Clover couldn't help but smile, despite her hangover pains.


	8. Work

Year of the Tiger

By corset-rebellion-follower

Disclaimer: I don't own Kung Fu Panda

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 8- Work

Dongwa was feeling pretty good. Even though Clover and Tigress still hated each other, at least he could be a peacekeeper between them. Clover wasn't that bad of a girl; she just needed the proper attention.

But he would have to deal with this guy she made out with later. First of all, he had work. He needed that land so that he could build a house so he and Tigress would have a place to live, he would finally have Shan's approval, and he could prove to himself that he could take care of his fiancé. And second—he didn't have a clue who or where he was. _But he'll get his, just wait and see. Clover is an extraordinary girl, and she deserves the best guy in the world. _Dongwa softly chuckled. _I've only been back for a few days, and only engaged for about as long, and I'm already acting like I've known her from the day she was born. _

He still laughed whenever he thought about their first meeting, of how she came onto him and how Tigress ordered her to go do her homework. _They are the picture of sisterhood._ Dongwa had always wanted a sibling. He used to pretend like he and Po were brothers when they were kids, and basically they were brothers. They had gone through everything together, from first day of school to first dates. _Note to self: don't mention that last part to Tigress. _

He came to the small noodle shop where he had spent a great deal of time during his childhood. Mr. Ping was already behind the counter, twirling dough into noodles, a large pot of simmering broth next to him. "Dongwa!" he squawked. He put the noodles down and hopped over the counter, an apron flapping behind him. He handed it to Dongwa. "Good to see you up bright and early. You always were an early riser."

Dongwa said as he tied the apron around his waist, "Well, you know. I don't really want to miss anything. Besides, this is my last time ever working in a noodle shop, I have to savor the moment."

Mr. Ping smiled. "And the rival of Confucius. Miss Tigress is a lucky girl—how is she?"

"Sleeping. She had a rough night last night," he explained.

"Oh, I'll bet money on that," Mr. Ping winked, elbowing Dongwa lightly in the ribs.

He blushed. "Nothing like _that_ happened."

"Yeah, Dongwa's too much of a gentleman to do _that_. And Tigress' dad would kill him," Po joked, tying on an apron identical to his best friend's.

"Aren't you supposed to be getting your butt whooped up at the Jade Palace right about now?" Dongwa shot back.

"Usually Tigress takes care of my butt every day. But since she's taking a break with you…" The tiger swiped at Po, but he dodged before there was contact.

"Now, now, both of you calm down. I can't have my two boys fighting while we're trying to do business, can I?" Mr. Ping asked. Dongwa narrowed his eyes at Po, who mirrored him. They both burst out laughing and Dongwa clapped the panda on the back.

"Just as long as you're joking. I'll have to claw your eyes out if you really meant it, though."

Po smiled. "You really love her, don't you?"

Dongwa smiled bashfully and nodded. "She's amazing. And I'm amazed that she even looked twice at me. I mean, she's so smart, and funny, and the most drop-dead gorgeous being on this earth."

Po chuckled, "You're just a lovesick little boy, aren't you?"

Dongwa shrugged and walked behind the counter. "I get to spend the rest of my life with the most amazing woman, and she actually loves me. I think I'm within full rights to be lovesick. Hell, I've been lovesick for the past four years, there's no turning back now."

Po joined him and fetched a basket of vegetables. "Back to this, huh?"

"Back to this. But you're the lucky one. After this I have to build a house, win over my father-in-law, and then have the guts to say 'I do' to the woman I love without throwing up from nerves in the process."

Po grimaced. "Sucks to be you, man."

"Don't I know it."

A new voice joined the conversation. "And to make things worse, you have to win over Master Shifu too. Not to mention Monkey, Crane, and, well, me." Mantis hopped up onto the counter.

"Hey, I didn't know that you were coming up today, man. You should have told me," Po said.

Mantis shrugged. "Spur of the moment decision. Master Shifu didn't look too pleased, though." The insect master turned his gaze to Dongwa.

Dongwa half smiled. "Master Mantis."

"So… you're the one who thinks he's good enough to marry my friend."

"MY BOY!" Before Dongwa could respond, he was yanked to the ground and Mrs. Ping hugged him with all her might. He sputtered for a few moments as she unknowingly squeezed his trachea.

"Mom… mom… you're… you're choking me!" Mrs. Ping let go and Dongwa slumped to the ground.

Po helped him stand up, "Hey, come on, deep breaths, just in and out slowly."

As soon as Dongwa was back to his normal breathing, Mrs. Ping's cheerful demeanor returned. "I'm sorry, son, I'm just so happy. This is just like old times, when it was just you and me. Remember?" Dongwa nodded, but was silent. The argument was still ringing in his head.

_Meifeng is my birth mother… she gave me life and loved me as a mother should love a son. But Mom… she took me in and gave me a home. If it weren't for her, I wouldn't have my best friend. And I wouldn't have met the love of my life. But if Meifeng hadn't let her adopt me… gods, this is so confusing. _

He quietly sighed and opened the knife cabinet and grabbed a kitchen knife, quickly throwing it up in the air and watching it twirl three times before catching it by the handle. "Impressive," Mantis said, joining him.

Dongwa smirked. "I've been doing this my whole life, Shorty. Watch and learn." He took a bok choy leaf and blitzed through it with his knife. He finished chopping in less than eight seconds.

"Not bad. But don't forget, _my_ team won the contest," Mantis gloated.

"_You_ won the contest, _I_ got the girl."

Mantis frowned. "Shut up."

"Alright, it's almost time to open!" Mr. Ping declared excitedly, hopping back over the counter.

Mrs. Ping put her wings on her hips. "Ping, if you keep doing that, you'll throw your back out." Mr. Ping waved her off.

"Bah. Don't worry about me, I'm as healthy as a horse," he insisted.

"That's not what the doctor said."

"Doctor?" Dongwa asked.

"It's nothing to worry about, he only said that I needed to take it easy. I'll be fine," Mr. Ping said, taking up a butcher knife.

Mrs. Ping took the knife out of his wing. "No, no, no. You are going to rest today." She took up a whole fish and slapped it down on a cutting board. "I'm not taking the chance of having you break your back!" She quickly ripped the knife down the fish's back, splitting it open in two and revealing the guts. The males in the restaurant cringed and all dry-heaved. "Now upstairs," she ordered, pointing the bloody knife towards the stairs.

"Hua…"

"NOW, Ping." Before anyone could say "noodle soup", Mr. Ping was up the stairs.

"Whoa. I don't think I've ever seen anyone move that fast," Mantis quipped.

"You don't want to get my mom mad. She's really scary when she's mad," Dongwa explained.

"How scary?"

"Scarier than Tigress when she's got PMS," Po said.

Mantis was quiet for a moment. "Note to self: don't get Mrs. Ping mad. Ever." Both Dongwa and Po nodded in agreement.

"Okay, let's get cooking!" Mrs. Ping declared happily, finally letting the customers into the shop. They flooded up to the counter, and everyone was immediately busy chopping, stirring, and seasoning. A lot of villagers said hello to Dongwa, and congratulations on his engagement. There was only one strange burly pig with an unnaturally large mole on his chin who told him to go to hell and spit on him. But Dongwa brushed it off and kept his temper in check.

Dongwa had to admit, this was refreshing after four years of studying and taking tests. He was joking with Po and Mantis, talking with some of the customers who had heard about his education and his plans, and people watching, trying to pick out people he might have known in his childhood. And thinking about Tigress.

But he couldn't help but feel trapped. He thought that when he went off to university, he was leaving behind the culinary arts forever. And he had absolutely no regrets about wanting to completely forget about that area of his life. Somehow, though, he was back behind the counter, chopping leeks and clearing tables. He needed the job; but he didn't want to be doing it.

_Just think about Tigress. She's going to be your wife. And unless you want to spend your wedding night in an alley, you need to buy that land and build a house. And to buy land, you need money. To get money, you need this job. Think about it like a mathematical equation. Work_ _multiplied by time equals money. Money added to land equals you owning the land. You having land added to time and added to work equals a house, and a place where your beautiful, perfect wife can live happily ever after with you at her side. Just keep Tigress on your mind, and everything will be okay. _

"DAMN IT!" He dropped the knife and lifted his thumb to his mouth, sucking on the cut.

"Dongwa, my boy, are you alright?" Mrs. Ping asked, taking his paw in her wing and inspecting the wound.

"I'm fine, Mom. It just needs a bandage," he snapped, taking his paw back.

Mrs. Ping looked down to the floor. "Oh. Alright."

He took care of his cut and went back to chopping. _Tigress. Just think of Tigress. Her pretty eyes… and luminescent smile… her silky fur… and…her pillowy lips… _

"BLOODY HELL!" He watched a bead of scarlet blood form where he had nicked himself for the second time.

_Okay, maybe thinking about a wonderful and sexy woman isn't the best idea when you're holding a sharp knife. _

A/N: I hope that all my readers have a happy holiday season, and that it's filled with joy, and love, and all that good stuff. But you know what I would really love for Christmas? REVIEWS. Please? I've been really good this year! Holla!


	9. Gateways

Year of the Tiger

By corset-rebellion-follower

Disclaimer: I don't own Kung Fu Panda

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 9- Gateways

_Ow. Ow. Ow. Damn it, I am never drinking again. _Clover clutched at her head and grit her teeth. She was outside helping Mingxia with the wash, but as she did every sound around her seemed to be amplified by tenfold and held right next to her ear, irritating her head and making her dizzy.

"Clover?"

She cringed as her mother addressed her. "Yeah, Mom?"

"You might want to loosen the grip on your sheets before you permanently twist them like that," Mingxia warned, working the cloth out of her hands. She sighed and rubbed her temples.

"Sorry, Mom."

Mingxia glanced at her youngest daughter. "Are you alright, dear? You seem a bit… tense."

"I'm fine, Mom," Clover snapped.

"…Okay. If you're sure." They spent the next few minutes in silence, the only sounds the swish of water.

"Clover? Are you home?"

Clover straightened up. _Oh gods, no, not now! _Mingxia started to get up, but Clover pulled her back down. "No, Mom! I bet it's no one. Let's just finish the wash so that we can get it dry before sundown," she said.

"But Clover, someone's calling for you!"

"Clover?" Clover cringed and slowly turned around. Ning was standing at the back gate.

"Isn't that the Tangs son? I haven't seen him since he was small—he's grown quite a bit, hasn't he?" Mingxia whispered.

"Yes, Mom, he's very tall, can we go inside?" she pleaded.

"I think he wants to talk to you."

"That would be a good observation."

"Well don't you want to at least go say hi or something?"

"No! Now can we please go in before he sees me?" Clover pleaded.

"Clover!" Ning waved to her from the gate.

"Too late," Mingxia giggled.

Clover sighed and stood up. "Hello, Ning," she sighed, coming over to the gate.

"Hello. Are you alright?" he asked.

"I'm fine, thank you. Not that it's any of your business," she snapped.

"Well, you seemed pretty drunk last night."

Clover froze. "You… you saw me last night?"

He nodded. "You were out with your sister, Master Tigress."

Clover hid her face in her hands and shook her head. "Oh gods. Look, Ning, whatever stupid stuff you saw me doing, I don't remember it, so please don't ridicule me, and please keep it down because my mother is behind us and my parents don't know I went out drinking last night."

"I'm not here to poke fun at you. But since you don't remember what happened… well…" He was quiet for a few moments. "You see… you and me… we, um, we…"

Clover prayed that he wasn't going to say what she thought he was going to say. "Ning… you and I didn't… you know, have sex, right?" she whispered.

"Oh, gods no! I would never do that to you when you were drunk! But, we did um… we did kiss."

Clover stared at him a deadpan look on her face. "We kissed?"

Ning nodded. "I'm sorry if you thought I was taking advantage of you, or if you thought I just wanted to try and get you in bed, I just… I was just overcome with emotion. You know how I feel about you," he explained, gently stroking her cheek. She pushed his hands away.

"Yeah, like I remember what I felt last night. I was wasted. And keep your hands to yourself."

Ning sighed. "Clover, please. Let me take you out to dinner tonight, to make up for my dishonor."

"So now it's a dishonor to kiss me? Are you saying that I'm disgusting?" Clover asked angrily, crossing her arms over her chest.

"No, no! I think you're the opposite of disgusting. You know, pretty. Very pretty. I don't feel right about taking advantage of you when you were drunk. I want to do something nice for you."

Clover sighed and turned away from him. "Go home, Ning. I have things to do other than waste my time listening to you." She went back to the wash and scrubbed a shirt until she saw the snow leopard leave out of the corner of her eye.

"He likes you," Mingxia noted, taking the shirt from her and ringing the water out.

"Well I wish he would jump down a bottomless pit that leads to hell," Clover muttered.

"Clover! That's a horrible thing to say. He's trying to be nice."

"I don't care if he buys me the Jade Palace, I don't like him! At least I was safe here, but now he knows where I live somehow, and I'm going to be annoyed for the rest of my life. Unless I agree to marry him and have his babies against my will," Clover insisted.

Mingxia immediately dropped her wash and took the sides of Clover's face in her paws, forcing her daughter to look her in the eye. "Clover, don't you EVER think about doing something like that against your will. You always have a choice of when and who to marry, and you NEVER have to be pressured into something, do you understand?"

Clover nodded quickly. "Mom, I was just kidding. I didn't really mean it," she said softly, taking her mother into her arms and hugging her. Mingxia returned the hug.

"I know… but I despise arranged marriage. And I hate that people marry for something other than love. Promise me that before you get married, or even consider getting married, you make sure that you're really in love and that you're not doing it for any other reason."

Clover nodded. "Of course, Mom. Why else would I want to marry, other than for love?" Mingxia was silent, but then picked up her wash.

"You're right. We should finish. It's almost time for lunch."

Clover nodded and picked up a basket of damp clothes and started hanging them up on the clothesline. _I kissed Ning. Oh gods, I'm tainted! What the hell was I thinking? And why didn't Tigress stop me? I guess she's too busy being queen of the world _and_ the perfect, angelic blushing bride to pay any attention to me. And why did I even go to that stupid tavern? And why was Ning there in the first place? Was he following me or something? The creep. I'd better start digging that bottomless pit. _

The wind blew one of her cotton dresses out of her hands and it smacked her in the face. Seething, she ripped the dripping cloth off her face and threw it back into the basket. She sat down next to it, hugging her knees to her chest and letting the warm summer air caress her face.

_Great gods and goddesses above, what's happening to me? _

A/N: Well, we see how wonderful things are going for Clover and Ning. And what's Mingxia so uptight about when it comes to marriage... I love leaving tantilizing plot hints in author's notes. Please review! I'm seriously worried that people don't like this story and don't want me to continue, since I'm only getting like, one or two reviews per chapter (and one of those reviews is always from the ever-faithful Luna Goldsun--thanks so much, sweetie!). So REVIEW!!! I mean it! Click that button right underneath this! Do it! Please? Okay, that's all I've got to say. Holla!


	10. Crush

Year of the Tiger

By corset-rebellion-follower

Disclaimer: I don't own Kung Fu Panda

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 10- Crush

Tigress smiled and took a deep breath. It had been a while since she had set foot in the training hall, and it felt as if she were coming home. It felt good to smell the sweat and fire of the room. The sounds of swinging chains and air being cut through by dangerous projectiles were familiar and not threatening at all to her. And it was great to pretend that the Seven Swinging Clubs of Instant Oblivion were Clover's head and were being reduced to dust.

She sighed contently as she gracefully flipped off the obstacle course and onto the floor. "Tigress, are you sure you want to be here? Shouldn't you be planning your wedding? You don't even have a date set," Viper noted, having been watching her friend as she trained for the first time in four years.

"Don't worry about it. You're not even the one getting married, and you care more about her wedding than she does," Monkey noted.

"Look, I didn't think she ever would get married, this is a once-in-a-lifetime opportunity, and I am not going to let it be ruined."

Tigress glared at Viper. "My wedding will not be ruined, thank you! It will be a beautiful wedding and it will be the best day of my life. So don't take it upon yourself to worry about my wedding, that's my job. Besides, I want Dongwa to help me, it's his wedding too," she scolded.

"You know, most guys don't really relish the idea of planning a wedding. Flowers and dresses and decorations, it's just really in a man's comfort zone," Crane said.

"Oh, he'll help. If I have to tie him down and hold his eyes open with clothespins, then I will," she threatened.

"I'd hate to be that guy," Mantis called from the Gauntlet of Wooden Warriors.

"And you know, Master Shifu has it out for Dongwa," Monkey added.

"Of course he does—Tigress is practically his daughter," Crane agreed.

"You know, for guys, you seem to care a lot about my personal life," Tigress said suspiciously. All the males instantly turned away and went back to their training.

"Okay, at least tell me about the bridal party. Like, um… am I the maid of honor or is Clover?" Viper demanded.

Tigress clenched her fists and turned away. "I'm not even sure if I want Clover there."

"Why not?" Viper asked.

"Alright, first of all, she takes me to this bar for a 'girl's night out' and she ends up getting drunk and making out with this guy that she claims she hates. Then after I sneak her back into my parents' house, she screams at me that she hates me and never wants to see me again, pushes me out the door and slams it in my face!" Tigress ranted.

Viper stared at her with wide eyes. "Well… um…"

Tigress groaned. "Please don't tell me you're siding with her! Not only did she do all that, but she tried to come onto Dongwa!" she yelled.

"She sounds like she was really drunk, I mean, alcohol makes you do stupid things. Maybe she feels really bad about it and wants to apologize," Viper reasoned.

"Oh no, she meant every word she said, I know she did. And even if she does want to apologize, I wouldn't accept her apology. She really hurt my feelings, and she's going to have to work her butt off to get my forgiveness and my trust."

Clover's words from the night before rang through Tigress' mind. _Do you know how I had to work my ass off to get Mom and Dad to be proud of me too? _She shook her head, refusing to feel guilty. Clover was the one at fault, not her… right? Right. She was right and Clover was wrong. That's just the way it was.

"But to not invite her to the wedding? She's your little sister."

"Yes, and she acts like a little child! She seems all mature and ladylike, but trust me, she's the farthest thing from a lady," Tigress yelled.

"Well neither are you," Viper pointed out.

"What do you mean?" she snapped.

"You are the farthest thing from ladylike, Tigress. You're a tomboy. You have been since I met you. I mean, just because you were in the city for four years doesn't make you any more girly than you used to be. Granted, it isn't a rare sight to see you in a dress anymore, but you're still the tough girl you used to be," Viper explained. Tigress opened her mouth, then shut it. "See? Come on, you could at least talk to her. She's your sister; she shares your blood. And you'll really regret it if you keep her out of your wedding. You and she will always fight sometimes, but you're still sisters and you still love her deep down."

Tigress squeezed her eyes shut. _Damn it, she's right. _"Look, I don't want to see Clover right now. I'll talk to her before the wedding, but not yet. And if she comes to me to apologize, then I'll listen. But I wouldn't hold your breath."

And before the serpent could get a word in edgewise, Tigress leapt back onto the swirling dragons, envisioning her sister's drunken face before smashing her foot through the wood.  


* * *

Po happily whistled a tune as he chopped up a carrot. _It feels good to be back in the kitchen. The Jade Palace is great, but sometimes you just have to get back to basics. And besides, you're doing this for your best friend. _

He and his dad had made a secret deal. Po would work at the restaurant for a while and Mr. Ping would put the wages he earned into Dongwa's paycheck so that the tiger could get his house built faster.

"Hey Po, toss me a daikon!" Dongwa yelled. Po launched the white-fleshed vegetable into the air, and Dongwa caught it perfectly.

"Yes!"

"Alright!"

The two high-fived each other. "We still got it, buddy," Dongwa chuckled.

"You know it!" Po cheered. The giant panda was in his element. _I'm in the groove. Goin' with the flow. In the zone, I am unstoppable! _

"Hey, Po." Po jumped and screamed, letting his knife fly up in the air. It embedded itself in the low ceiling. Clover looked up at the knife. "Nice shot. You should consider going into knife throwing."

"H-Hey, Clover. How's it going?" he asked.

"My life sucks, what else is new?" she asked, resting her cheek on the counter.

"Aw, come on, it's probably not that bad. You have your health, your family, a roof over your head and food to eat. What's so bad about that?"

"My life just sucks, alright? Can I have a bowl of noodles or what?" she snapped.

"Of course."

"And get me the biggest bowl you have. It's not like I'm going on a date anytime soon," she moped.

"Okay." He got out a particularly large bowl of noodles and broth, and gathered some vegetables to add in. "Are carrots and peppers okay?" he asked.

"How about chocolate?" Clover proposed.

"Carrots and peppers it is." He ripped the knife out of the ceiling and started running it through the carrots. "So, what's going on with your life? Other than the sucking part."

"Without the sucking part? Nothing. Sorry to disappoint you."

It was silent until Po pushed the noodles toward her. "Here you go. On the house."

"Thanks." She lifted the bowl up and drank down a large portion of the broth in one gulp, then laid her head back down. She caught Dongwa watching her. "What're you lookin' at?" she asked quietly.

"One very sad girl. Did you talk to Tigress?" he asked.

"No. The Queen has been in her Palace all day. Maybe we'll get lucky and she'll stay up there!"

Dongwa ruffled the fur on the top of her head. "Hang tight, kid. You'll be okay. And you know what? You shouldn't be drowning your sorrows in soup. So I'll take that." He lifted the bowl out of her reach.

"Hey, that's mine!" she cried.

"Don't be a crybaby, it's not like you paid for it. Come on, you're just not the kind of girl to whine about her problems. Any guy would be lucky to go out with you, and I bet that they're just lining up on your doorstep," Dongwa insisted.

"If they are, why am I alone and sad?" Clover asked.

"Just bide your time, someone nice will come your way. Be patient," he explained.

She sighed and stood up. "Thank you, _Po_, for the noodles. But I gotta go, my mom and I are doing chores and I can't be gone too long. See you guys later." She walked out of the noodle shop. Po watched her leaved and sighed wistfully.

"What's up with you?" Dongwa asked.

"Nothing. I don't know what you're talking about."

Dongwa rolled his eyes. "This time you were the one who was acting like a lovesick teenager."

"I was not!" Po yelled. There was a very uncomfortable silence.

"Look, buddy, you know that she's six years younger than you, right?" Dongwa asked.

"I know! It's not like I like her or anything," he muttered.

"You were just staring at Tigress' little sister like she wasn't wearing any clothes and was blowing kisses at you."

Another awkward pause. "I think she's pretty, so what?" Po asked.

"Okay, first of all, gross. That's going to be my sister-in-law. Second, I wouldn't hold your breath. When she and Tigress were out last night, apparently she had a nice, long make-out session with some guy. Don't know who he is though, so don't ask. Tigress didn't tell me," Dongwa said.

Po's grip on the knife handle increased. "I don't like Clover. I don't. She's just Tigress' little sister. I mean, how weird would that be if I asked her out?" Po asked.

"Very. So get any thoughts of it out of your mind," Dongwa agreed.

"There weren't any thoughts of it to begin with. So don't worry about it," Po insisted.

"Alright, whatever you say." But Dongwa didn't truly sound 100% convinced.


	11. Permission

Year of the Tiger

By corset-rebellion-follower

Disclaimer: I don't own Kung Fu Panda

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 11- Permission

"Okay. Deep breaths. Don't worry about what could happen. Keep your mind on what you're saying, and you'll be fine." _Yeah, right. Like that's going to happen._ "Oh, shut up, brain." Ning stopped for a meditative breath before heading forward and stopping at a large oak door. He collected himself and knocked on the door.

A few moments later, it opened and Shan was standing in front of him, covered in sawdust and wood finish. The shop behind him smelled of freshly cut timber. "Hello, sir." Shan leaned against the door frame.

"Tang Ning. Something tells me that you're not here for a table."

"No, sir. I'm here to talk to you about your daughter," Ning explained.

"I hope you don't mean Tigress. She's a bit old for you, and not to mention engaged."

"No, I mean Clover."

Shan nodded, "She was talking about you the other day."

"She was?" Ning asked hopefully.

"Yes. She said you were a stupid, immature airhead," Shan said.

Ning rubbed the back of his neck. "Oh. I see. She… she doesn't find much favor in me, does she?"

Shan smiled. "No, no she doesn't. I've never seen her despise someone with such a passion."

"You know, sir, I would feel a lot better about this if you didn't look so happy," Ning said. Shan chuckled.

"Come inside, boy. You and I have some things to discuss." Shan disappeared back into the workshop, and Ning cautiously followed. Inside were several unfinished pieces of furniture, including a rather large wardrobe made of mahogany. Almost everything was covered in woodchips and dust, and random tools were scattered all around the room.

Ning grimaced at the sight of a rather large and jagged saw. _Let's try not to get him angry while in close proximity of potential murder weapons, shall we? _

Shan gestured to a stool. "Sit." Ning did as he was told as quickly as he could. "I'm not going to lie to you, Tang, Clover sees less favor in you than month-old Peking duck." Ning looked down to the floor.

"I sensed that when I first met her. If it wasn't the hate stare she gave me, than it was when she stepped on my foot. Though she does have a very strong foot." Shan laughed.

"That's my girl. Do you know what it's like to lose one of your children to a stranger?" he asked.

"Um, not really, seeing as I don't have any children."

"Good. That's the way it should be. But losing someone that close to you is very difficult. In a short time I'll have to give my eldest daughter up, and I don't intend to lose my youngest any time soon."

"Oh. That kind of makes what I wanted to speak with you about a little awkward," Ning cringed.

"Try me," Shan challenged.

Ning sighed. "Very well, sir. I wanted to ask your permission to court your daughter." Shan looked him over.

"You want to court Clover?" Ning nodded. "And have you asked her about it?"

"Well, I've been trying to, but she keeps brushing me off," Ning explained.

"And that doesn't send you a clear enough message?" Shan asked.

"I know that she doesn't like me very much, but I don't want to give up. She's not like the other girls that I've met. She has her own opinion on everything, and isn't afraid to share it and argue for it. She's smart, and cultured, but she doesn't sit around all day just sewing or doing other things that are considered 'women's work'. She does worthwhile things, like writing poetry and discussing politics. I would do anything just to have a chance with her."

Shan crossed his arms over his chest. He had to admit, Tang Ning was doing a good job of impressing him. Very few people knew about Clover's love of the arts. She kept it very private and personal. And Ning's knowledge of it worried him to some degree. "Have you told that to her?" he asked.

Ning nodded. "Yes. And then she kicked me in the shin and called me a haughty bastard."

Shan laughed. "Sounds like something Clover would do. If you want my advice, I'd go after someone else. The one trait that both my daughters inherited from their mother was stubbornness. You'll have more luck trying to feed a hungry crocodile by hand than to change her mind." He turned his back away from Ning and picked up a chisel and hammer.

"But sir, I just want a chance. Clover is amazing—I swear, I'll go to the ends of the earth for her."

Shan sighed. "The decision isn't up to me. It's up to Clover. She's going to choose who she wants to date and who she doesn't. Besides, I don't think your parents would exactly approve of her. They aren't the most tolerant people, and you need all the patience you can get to deal with Clover on a daily basis."

Ning inwardly cursed. He had been so taken with Clover that he hadn't remembered his parents. They were strict, and traditional. Clover was innovative and broke rules. His parents wanted him to marry someone who would attend to his every whim. Clover would argue and fight, defying him whenever she felt necessary. No, his parents definitely wouldn't approve of Clover very much.

"Now unless you want to get buried up to your elbows in woodchips, I suggest that you get out of here before you ruin your nice clothes." Shan said, starting to work on the wardrobe.

Ning sighed. "Very well. But, um…" He walked back over to the tiger. "Could you give this to her? And make sure that she doesn't rip it up before reading it?" he asked, handing Shan a folded piece of paper. Shan took the paper and stared at it for a few seconds.

"You just don't give up, do you?"

"No, sir."

Shan stuffed the paper into his pocket. "You have determination, I'll give you that. I'll make sure she gets it." Ning nodded and bowed.

"Thank you. I'll just be going now." Shan grunted, but didn't turn back around. Ning sighed and left the workshop, closing the door behind him.

_That went a lot better than I thought it would. _He sighed. Shan had a point. Even if he somehow got Clover and her father to agree, his mother and father would never. _Everyone seems to be against Clover and I being together. Even Clover is against it. _

He closed his eyes and sighed. _I'm going to win her heart. Even if it kills me, I'm going to win her love somehow. _And after this thought came to him, a plan started to unfold in his mind. One that just might give Clover butterflies in her stomach, chills running up and down her spine, and a whole new perspective on Ning.

A/N: Oooh, there's gonna be trouble! Ning is the most stubborn guy I've ever known. Or created. And trust me, he means it when he says he'd go to the ends of the earth for Clover. Everyone, make sure you press that little review bar beneath this and sent me your commentary! Please? Do it! Click til it hurts! Holla!


	12. Mama

Year of the Tiger

By corset-rebellion-follower

Disclaimer: I don't own Kung Fu Panda

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 12- Mama

Mingxia rested her head in the palms of her paws. _The past weeks have been so trying. _

She was elated to see the return of her eldest daughter. It had been a long four years; she had been so used to seeing Tigress on a weekly basis. Not being able to talk with or even look at her had been difficult.

She and Tigress had a very close maternal bond, and Mingxia knew all of Tigress' innermost secrets. Seeing as Tigress was a very reserved person, it showed how deep their trust in each other was.

Mingxia had never been that close to her second daughter, though. Clover spent a lot of her time with Shan in his workshop, and probably knew a great deal about carpentry just from watching him work. Mingxia remembered the days that both of them were born.

Tigress had been a very easy child, and she had only been in labor for seventeen hours. Clover, on the other hand, took a day and a half to be born. But everyone agreed that both girls were beautiful little babies.

Tigress had been the most orthodox child she had ever encountered. Her first word was "Baba", she took her first steps on very wobbly legs, and cut her first tooth with relative ease.

Clover… was the exact opposite. Her first word was "flower", when she took her first steps she broke out at a run and threw her arms around Shan's legs which nearly tripped him, and she went through fifteen teething rings to get used to having teeth.

Tigress, who was eleven at Clover's birth, was absolutely enamored with her baby sister. A few times Mingxia had woken up to breastfeed Clover at three a.m. and would find Tigress already in the nursery, feeding Clover from a bottle. She helped to bathe and dress her, and would play with her in her crib; her face would break out into a huge grin whenever Clover would smile at her. Tigress was the perfect older sister… and then Clover learned how to use her fingers properly.

Suddenly, Clover wanted to do everything for herself and didn't want any help. Tigress became very discouraged when she wanted to help her baby sister and wasn't allowed because Clover didn't want her to. And whenever Tigress wouldn't let her do it herself, Clover would scream and cry. It had hurt Tigress deeply. Shan had to sit her down and explained that Clover was getting older and didn't need others to take care of her as much.

_She'll be a natural mother,_ Mingxia thought, _and will probably want more babies than Dongwa could imagine._

The thought of being a grandmother excited her, but at the same time terrified her. It seemed as if it were only yesterday that both Tigress and Clover were toddlers, and now they were fully grown and living their own lives. Tigress had Dongwa, and Clover was dealing with her own problems.

_It's a good thing. They don't need you anymore. They've become well-functioning members of society. Your job is done and you did it well. So… why am I so empty? _Mingxia was thrown off her train of thought when Clover pushed open the front door and slammed it shut behind her.

"Oh my gods, I HATE him!" She went right past Mingxia and into the kitchen.

_Okay, maybe they do still need you. _

Mingxia sighed and stood up, going after her daughter. "So, who is it exactly that you hate?" she asked. Clover was pacing back and forth angrily through the kitchen, and didn't stop to acknowledge her mother.

"Tang Ning, that's who! Do you know what he did today? He actually went up to Daddy and asked permission to court me! I don't like the guy, he _knows_ it, but he still asks if he can try and woo me. And he doesn't even ask me to my face! He just goes right to Dad and says, 'Hey, is it okay if I go after your daughter?'. Gods, could he be any more annoying?"

Mingxia processed this. "He sounds pretty serious about you. Maybe you should give him a chance."

This time Clover did stop, and turned to face her mother with fiery eyes. "Mom, you can't be serious. I've hated Ning since we both started school and he was showing off his stupid school bag. I mean, it was a bag, it wasn't that great!" she yelled.

Mingxia walked over to her and took her paws. "Clover, just calm down. You're blowing this out of proportion."

"I don't _want_ to calm down, Mother, I want to scream! I mean, it was bad enough when he started to try and impress me by showing off his non-existent muscles, but now he's writing me love poems. _Poems_, Mother." She threw a folded piece of paper onto the table. Mingxia picked it up and unfolded it.

_Your smile is like the morning sun_

_Your eyes like stars in the sky_

_But I would give the whole world away,_

_If you would only be mine._

"It's a nice poem."

"Is it? I didn't read it."

"You didn't even read it?" Mingxia asked angrily.

"No! And I don't ever wanna read it! Tang Ning is just a pompous, narcissistic ass who doesn't have enough of a life to have anything else to do other than go after me. I mean, the guy is obsessed. He probably knows more about me than I do, and that's when you know that there's something wrong with a person," Clover insisted.

"Well whether you like it or not, he has his eyes set on you. And if I were you, I would be flattered that a boy was so set on obtaining my affections!"

"Mom, look, not all romances are like yours and Dad's. We don't all find someone who we want to be with for the rest of our lives in the first guy we meet. Trust me, I know that's true. And yes, it is flattering up until the point where a guy is actually stalking you! Ning even followed Tigress and I when we went out. And he took advantage of me when I was drunk, the—"

Clover clapped a hand over her mouth, her eyes growing to the size of dinner plates. "You were _what_, young lady?" Mingxia asked, crossing her arms over her chest. Clover bit her bottom lip and remained silent. "Where did you and Tigress go, Clover?" Silence.

"Clover. **Where did you go?**" she demanded.

"Well… we may have gone to a bar."

"You were _drinking_? And you thought it would be okay to take advantage of Tigress so that you could go out and get drunk?"

"I didn't do it because I _wanted_ to get drunk. I wanted to spend time with my older sister. The getting drunk part was sort of a by-product," Clover explained.

"And _that _makes it okay? You know that your father and I expressively forbid you to have alcohol," Mingxia said.

"I'm eighteen, Mother."

"Oh, so now you know everything because you're eighteen. Let me tell you something, young lady. I made the biggest mistake of my life when I was eighteen. I didn't know any better then, but I thought I did. Do you know what could have happened to you when you were drunk? You could have been raped, you could have been robbed, you could have been killed! And you wouldn't see it coming because you were drunk and being stupid! Eighteen is a very dangerous age, Clover."

"Whatever! I didn't even want to talk about getting drunk, ever! I just want to put what happened behind me, and get Ning to leave me alone so that I can get on with my life!"

Mingxia nodded. "Alright. We don't have to talk about you getting drunk. I'll just discuss your punishment with your father tonight, and that will be the end of it."

"Mom!"

"Not a word, Clover. As for Tang Ning, he is your problem and definitely not mine, so why don't you go up to your room and chew over how to handle this in a _mature way_ until your father gets home."

"Mom, this is so not fair!" Clover cried.

"Well life isn't fair, so get used to it. Now go to your room, and don't even think about going anywhere until I come up to get you!"

Clover was silent for a moment. "Okay, Mother. I'll go to my room, and stay there and be the little obedient child that you expect me to be. But gods, Mom, would it kill you to be on my side for the first time since I was born? At least that way I would know that you didn't hate me."

Mingxia watched Clover go, trying to keep her angry stare. It proved very difficult, and once Clover was out of the room, she slumped in a chair, and stared off into space. _She thinks I hate her? _The sound of a door slamming echoed through the house.

_What would make her think I hated her? I've always tried to be compassionate and gentle. I shouldn't have yelled like that. I was overreacting. But she got drunk! How could she do something so irresponsible? Tigress would have never… Tigress. I spent most of my free time with Tigress, I hardly ever paid any attention to Clover. That's probably why she thinks I hate her, because she thinks that I love Tigress more. I've been a horrible that's why Clover took Tigress out drinking. She wanted to get Tigress drunk and stupid so that she would look like the good child and I would be disappointed in Tigress. I really am a terrible mother. _

_But should I go up and apologize? She still got drunk, and she's still at fault. But I'm at fault too. I should have spent more time with Clover, I neglected her and didn't give her enough love. _

She rubbed her temples, trying to soothe the growing headache. _Shan. Just wait until he gets home, he'll know what to do. He's always known what to do, ever since we were children. Just wait until he gets here. He'll sort everything out. _


	13. Hurtful

Year of the Tiger

By corset-rebellion-follower

Disclaimer: I don't own Kung Fu Panda

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 13- Hurtful

It had been a busy day for the restaurants of the Valley of Peace. It seemed as if everyone was forgoing their own cooking and coming to wine and dine with friends. The day had left the few in the Valley who were cooking extremely tired, but unable to rest until each rush was over. But now the last customers who remained to chat after paying their checks were leaving, and the culinary people finally could have a breath of fresh air.

Something was amiss, though. A frosty chill suddenly spread throughout Mr. Ping's noodle shop. Almost everyone felt it, but wrote it off as a draft from some cold-hearted wind. However, it made the fur on the back of Dongwa's neck stand up. He slowly turned around, afraid of what he might see. And his worst nightmare came true.

Meifeng was standing in the doorway to the shop, her eyes locked in a spiteful staring contest with Mrs. Ping. But as soon as she spotted Dongwa, her eyes returned to their normal softness.

She came up to the counter and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Hi, baby. Did you have a good day at work today?"

He shrugged. "I've had better, but I've had worse."

"Always the eternal describer, aren't you?" she chuckled. He grinned at the inside joke.

"I'm trying to kick the habit."

Po smiled when he saw Meifeng. "Hey, Mrs… um, Mrs… Dongwa's mom." Dongwa shook his head and sighed, but Meifeng just laughed.

"It's alright, dear. Just call me Meifeng, that's what everyone else does."

"Except for me, 'cause she's my Mama," Dongwa said happily. There was an almost inaudible "hmph" from Mrs. Ping. And, of course, Meifeng and Dongwa were the only ones who heard it. They both frowned, and Dongwa silently sighed. _Please don't start a fight, Mom. PLEASE don't do something crazy, if that's possible. _

But to his relief, Meifeng didn't retaliate and just kept on with the conversation. "Now that I think about it, I believe we haven't formally met. I'm Meifeng," she offered, sticking her paw out to Po.

He happily shook it. "I'm Po. Dongwa and I were best friends growing up."

"Well it's a pleasure, Po. I'm glad I've finally met you; Dongwa has told me so much about you," she added.

"The same. And you've met my dad, right?"

As if on cue, Mr. Ping waddled down the stairs, carrying a tall stack of porcelain bowls. "Alright, boys, after these are put away in the cupboard, we can all go home. Oh!" He put the bowls down on the back counter and ran to the group. "What are you all doing standing around, we have a customer," he scolded, smiling at Meifeng.

"No, Mr. Ping, this is my mother. Mama, this is Po's dad, Mr. Ping," Dongwa introduced.

Meifeng's eyes glanced from the goose to Po, thinking the obvious question in her head, but still shaking his wing."It's wonderful to meet you."

He took her paw and kissed it. "Of course. Dongwa is such a good boy, it's an honor to meet his birth mother." Mrs. Ping looked like she could have gutted him and served him extra crispy as the next day's special.

Meifeng giggled and took back her paw. "Thank you." She glanced at Mrs. Ping and smiled. She tried to make it seem bright, but it was more smug than cheery. Mrs. Ping narrowed her eyes and glared.

"So, Mama, I'm pretty much done. Do you want me to walk with you back to the house?" Dongwa offered.

"That would be wonderful, baby, thank you. Just take as much time as you need, I can wait." She went and sat down at one of the tables near the exit.

"Hey, buddy, just go. We can take care of the dishes and stuff. You go spend time with your mom. I mean, we've been spending time with you since our heads didn't touch the top of the counter. And there's still a lot of time left. I mean, where do you think you're going to go when Tigress is pregnant and throwing a fit?" Po asked.

"Please, don't make me think about that this early. I mean, I love kids, and I definitely want to have children, but I'm just not ready for that yet," Dongwa explained.

"Totally understandable. And besides, I think the world isn't quite ready for a little Tigress. That would be creepy."

Dongwa shook his head. "You're something else, Po. I'll see you later."

"You will, 'cause you just can't get rid of me," Po said. The two friends laughed, but went their separate ways.

Night was creeping into the Valley, and the last bits of color in the sky were retreating quickly. The stars were already beginning to come out of hiding. Lanterns inside houses were being lit to try in vain to replace the sun.

"They're very nice people," Meifeng commented as they headed towards Tigress' house.

"Yeah, they're great. Mr. Ping can be a little crazy, but he's a good guy. And you'll never meet a better guy than Po, he's awesome," Dongwa grinned.

She nodded. "I'm still trying to conceive how a goose can be the father of a panda." Dongwa was desperate to ask her about the fight. But for some unknown reason, he held off.

"You had a good day, too?" he asked.

"Oh, yes. I took the liberty of buying some samples of red cloth, so that Tigress could look at them. You know, for her wedding dress. I hope that's okay," she said.

"Yeah, that's great. We're both pretty busy, so we need all the help we can get."

They reached the house, and were startled to hear loud, angry voices coming from inside. "What do you think is going on in there?" Meifeng asked worriedly.

"I don't know, but I'm not going to wait to find out," Dongwa said, pushing open the front door with both paws.

The voices became more defined as they went deeper into the house. "I CANNOT BELIEVE that you would do something this stupid!" Dongwa identified the voice as Shan's. Before they could get to the kitchen,

Tigress intercepted them. "I wouldn't go in there if I were you," she warned quietly.

"What's going on?" he asked.

"My father found out that Clover got drunk when we were out. He's yelling at her, and he's much more angry than he usually is," she explained.

"I think I'll be fine."

"No, trust me, you won't be," she insisted.

"I will. It doesn't matter how angry he is, I've seen my Mom yell, and no one is scarier than her when she's angry." He went past her, just standing in the doorway with Tigress looking over his shoulder.

Clover was sitting in a wooden chair that was turned away from the table and facing her father. Tears were running down her cheeks and she was staring down at her lap, not saying anything to defend herself. Mingxia was standing behind her, and looked nearly as guilty as Clover. Shan was pacing in front of his youngest as he yelled.

"And not only do you go out and get drunk, you disgrace yourself and your family by… by… _tainting yourself_!"

More tears surfaced from Clover's eyelids. "I'm sorry, Father."

"That's right, you are sorry! But not as sorry as you will be when I'm through punishing you!" Shan screamed.

An uncontrollable burst of anger took over Dongwa's mind. "Hey, take it easy on her!" he yelled, positioning himself between Clover and Shan.

"Stay out of this, boy, you don't know what this is about," Shan growled.

Yes, I do. I got _Clover's _side of the story this morning when I went in to check on her. I helped take care of her hangover so she wouldn't feel as if someone was throwing rocks at her head all day," Dongwa shot back.

"Oh, I see. So you helped her keep this from us instead of telling the truth like she should?" Shan questioned angrily 

_Okay, not the response I was hoping for. _

"Well of course she hid it from you, she probably knew that you would act like this and wanted to avoid it! Besides, no one likes admitting they made a mistake, especially to someone they respect," Dongwa explained.

"Dongwa, don't," Tigress whispered, coming over and taking his paws.

"She's right; this is none of your business! She is my daughter, and I have every right to punish her. She's under my custody until she gets married," Shan said.

"Be that as it may, she did only make one mistake, Shan. And at least she and Ning didn't go any farther than they did. It could have been a lot worse," Mingxia noted.

"Woman, I swear…"

"Don't you 'Woman' me, Shan. She's my daughter too, or was it you who pushed her out of the birth canal? And it may not be as bad as it seems. She's not pregnant, and she's not hurt. What if she had been kidnapped? You would have been pacing all over the place, worrying about what would happen to her instead of screaming at her. So do you really need to blow it this far out of proportion?" she asked.

"But—"

"No buts, Shan. If I remember correctly, you had some nights involving alcohol that you would very much like to forget." Shan didn't say anything for a few moments. Mingxia waited patiently with her arms crossed over her chest. You could feel the silence gripping at you and making your heartbeat increase.

"Mingxia, I'm just trying to give her the protection that we didn't have," he whispered, sliding his arms around his wife's waist. All eyes were on the couple. She smiled and stroked his cheek.

"I know. But Clover's not a little girl anymore. She can take care of herself. You may not want to admit it, but she's growing up fast."

They realized that everyone was still watching them and let go of each other. Tigress was smiling. Her parents' marriage was still strong after all the years they had been together. Clover, on the other hand, had her eyes set on Mingxia. She looked very confused.

Shan sighed and turned back to Clover, who immediately lowered her eyes back to her lap. "Clover," he said quietly, kneeling in front of her, "What you did was wrong. And extremely dangerous. But your mother is right. I can't watch you at every moment of the day like I could when you were a toddler. I have to trust you to take care of yourself, especially now that you're older. However, you're still going to be punished. I'm not going to lie to you, it's harsh and you may think it's very unfair."

Clover paled, but didn't say anything. Mingxia looked fearful, and Tigress did too.

"I know you were planning a lot for this summer, but instead you're going to spend the time you're not doing your chores planning your sister's wedding. And I mean all of it. Down to the last detail."

"WHAT?" Tigress screamed, "Papa, she's the one who got drunk, why does my wedding have to suffer?"

"Hey!" Clover objected.

"Oh, please, you'll ruin it out of spite, I know you will!" Tigress yelled back.

"That's enough! Tigress, Clover will not ruin your wedding out of spite. And besides, you went out drinking with her. You could have stopped her but didn't. So you're sharing in Clover's punishment. And also, you are absolutely forbidden to go up to the Jade Palace unless Clover is doing her chores. I want to see this wedding planned and have it done right," Mingxia said.

"Mama!"

"You heard her, Tigress. You may not live at home anymore, but your situation is the same as Clover's. You're under our supervision until you and Dongwa are married. And this is your own wedding, so I'd take care with the planning," Shan agreed.

Tigress just stood there, mouth agape. Dongwa sighed and gently took her into his arms. He whispered in her ear, "Don't worry, everything is going to be fine."

"Now that this is all settled, we all need to get sleep. The world won't stop turning because we're tired, so up to bed, right now," Mingxia ordered, heading out of the kitchen. Before she left, though, she went over to Clover and kissed her forehead, whispering something that was inaudible to everyone else.

Shan followed her, leaving Tigress, Clover, Dongwa, and Meifeng alone. "I can't believe this. Now what was supposed to be the best day of my life is going to be the worst day of my life," Tigress declared.

"You could have a little bit of faith in me," Clover said angrily.

"Yeah, right. You'll find some way to mess it up," Tigress snapped.

Clover stood up. "In case you haven't noticed yet, the world doesn't revolve around you. I don't care how famous you are or how many lives you saved. You're just my stuck-up older sister. Do you realize that there are thousands of people in China alone who are starving and have no place to live? Mom's right—the world won't stop turning for us. An unemployed, widowed mother of six in Ghana wouldn't give a damn that Master Tigress' wedding wasn't exactly what she wanted. She's more worried about feeding her children and finding somewhere to sleep so they won't freeze to death. So get over yourself."

She stalked out of the kitchen. Tigress looked livid and scared all at the same time. "Come on, let's get to bed, it's been a long day," Dongwa encouraged, nudging Tigress towards the hallway.

"It'll be okay, dear, tomorrow will be better," Meifeng agreed.

But the more the two sisters came in contact with one another, the more apparent it seemed that maybe their relationship couldn't be salvaged.


	14. Punishment

Year of the Tiger

By corset-rebellion-follower

Disclaimer: I don't own Kung Fu Panda

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 14- Punishment

Tigress and Clover sat across the kitchen table from one another, calmly writing and not saying a word. It had been a month since their father had put out the ultimatum for them to plan the wedding together, and… well, it went a lot better than expected. Tigress no longer tried to K.O. Clover before they could get started, and Clover didn't punch her in the stomach after she tried anymore. But both girls had a few terrible bruises before Dongwa finally convinced Tigress to give it up by getting down on his knees and begging.

Tigress had gone into what Mantis described as "Kung Fu Withdrawal", and was more touchy and aggressive than usual. Clover seemed to actually be enjoying her punishment; she had expected a lot worse, and working on the wedding all the time kept her far away from Ning.

But he still didn't stop trying to impress her. He sent her flowers, little poems, and small trinkets every now and then. Every time something from him arrived, she sent it back without another thought. Tigress frowned at this. "You told me that you wanted a fairytale romance like Dongwa and I had. And now one is falling into your lap and you're pushing it away!"

Clover always responded with: "I don't care if he comes to our doorstep with a horse-drawn carriage! I DON'T LIKE HIM!"

But despite some minor disagreements, things were pretty quiet between the two. As for the wedding, the planning was going along nicely. Dongwa and Tigress had finally chosen the date, the eight day of Benimens. They had chosen that day because Tigress wanted to get married in the autumn, when the leaves were changing color and gracefully falling off the trees, but when it was still warm. And Dongwa's favorite number was eight, so it was a natural choice.

The invitations had been written and sent out to Tigress' uncles, aunts, and cousins, and to Mrs. Ping's and Dongwa's neighbors and friends from their old home. Some were also sent to Meifeng's friends from the house where she used to work. Crane wrote out all the invitations in beautiful calligraphy, and Clover helped with the wording.

Fittings had begun for Tigress' wedding dress, along with all the bridesmaid dresses. After some prodding by Mingxia, Tigress named Clover as the maid of honor, which Clover accepted. Viper was a bit jealous, but she put it behind her so that there could be some bridge of healing between the sisters.

Today they were deciding on flowers. Clover was the first to speak. "You know, I think that some orchids would look really beautiful," she suggested, "White ones would probably go really well with your fur."

Tigress shook her head. "I think I want poppies or some sort of red flower, to go with my dress." Clover took a deep breath but said nothing and wrote down what Tigress had said. Tigress opened her mouth to say something, but was stopped the loud slam of the front door.

"Tigress!" Dongwa ran into the room, picking her up and spinning her around. Once she was firmly on the ground, he pressed her lips to his in a joyful kiss.

"Dongwa, what has gotten into you?" she asked when the kiss finally broke.

"I just paid the landlord, we have a place to build our house!"

"Oh my gods!" Tigress crushed their lips together again. "That's wonderful!"

"You're damn right it is. Are you happy, Tigress?" he asked.

She grinned and nodded, resting her head on his chest. "Oh yes, I'm happy."

Clover cleared her throat, and the couple turned to her. She waved. "Hey there. Remember me? I'm your sister, eighteen years old, and by the way, I EXIST! Now can we please get back to planning? You won't need a house to live in if you don't get married, and you don't get married unless you have a wedding. There's still a lot of work to be done, and we don't have much time, considering the date you picked."

She started leafing through papers. Dongwa and Tigress stared at her for a moment, and then turned back to each other. Tigress wrapped her arms around his waist. "I can't wait to see it. Will you take me there tonight? We can take a nice long walk, under the stars," Tigress whispered seductively.

Dongwa grinned. "Sure, if you like…"

"Seriously, I know this is a big moment for you two, but I'm still here and kind of grossed out," Clover said.

Tigress sighed and let go of Dongwa. "You know, Clover, you look kind of tired. How about you go upstairs and take a nap; I'll finish down here." Clover smiled and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Well I would, but Daddy asked me to watch you so that you don't do anything dishonorable. And seeing how you and lover boy over there are acting, I'd say leaving right now would result in having to have your wedding dress altered to hide your growing stomach." Dongwa came in between the two before anything could happen.

"Okay, let's just keep calm. No need to start anything."

"Dongwa, relax. I'm not going to do anything rash. Besides—" She stepped towards Clover. "—at least I have someone to get me pregnant."

Clover frowned. "Hey Dongwa, you learned botany when you were at university, right?" she asked.

He nodded. "Yeah, a little."

"What's the chance of us getting our paws on some poppies?"

He whistled lowly. "Probably not too good. _Papaver orientale _blooms right about now, and their flowers last for only a few days after being cut. They probably wouldn't last until the wedding."

Clover locked eyes with Tigress. "Too bad. I guess we have to find a different kind of flower, won't we, sis?"

Tigress grit her teeth. "I suppose we will."

"Um… how about I come back later?" Dongwa asked, stepping away from them slowly.

Meifeng rushed into the room. "Dongwa, Tigress, you have to read this!" she exclaimed, pushing a piece of paper into Dongwa's paws.

Mrs. Ping rushed into. "Hold it right there, you bi—Dongwa! I see you already have the letter."

Dongwa glanced at the paper. "What is it?"

"It's from the Imperial City! From the Emperor himself! He heard about your wedding somehow, and he's requesting permission to attend the ceremony!" There was total silence. Dongwa read over the letter.

"My gods, she's right."

Clover was pale and shaking her head. "No, no…"

Mrs. Ping waddled over and took Tigress' paws. "I'm so sorry," she whispered.

Meifeng looked confused. "What's wrong? What's the matter?"

Tigress didn't answer her. She was breathing heavily. "Dongwa…" Her knees started shaking, and she collapsed onto the ground.

A/N: Sorry about the huge amount of chapters in a short time, I was gone to visit relatives in Tennessee and had a lot of time on my hands during the twelve hour drive. And just FYI, Benimens is the month of October in our calendar. Enjoy the chapter, and please, REVIEW!!!!


	15. Worry

Year of the Tiger

By corset-rebellion-follower

Disclaimer: I don't own Kung Fu Panda

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 15- Worry

"I don't understand it; how could he have found out about this?" Viper asked. Everyone was gathered in the Hall of Warriors, around the Moon Pool.

"Did someone send him an invitation?" Crane asked.

"Who would? We all know what happened," Mingxia countered.

"I'm confused; why is everyone so worked up about this? It's an honor to have the Emperor of China attend your wedding," Meifeng said. Everyone was silent and exchanged glances.

"She should know, she is Dongwa's mother," Clover reasoned.

"She's right. Meifeng, when Tigress and Dongwa first began their relationship, it was following right after the World Championship Noodle-Off," Shan told.

"I know that. Dongwa told me."

"But at the same time, the Emperor was in the Valley. It was a part of the competition. And Master Shifu and Tigress met with him and he, ah, developed an attraction to Tigress," he explained.

"Developed an attraction?" she asked.

"He got the hots for my sister, okay?" Clover snapped, pacing back and forth. Despite the situation, Shan smiled. His daughter was more like him than he had ever realized. They both paced when they were upset, and this was partially good because it meant Clover still cared about her sister.

Meifeng looked stricken. "Oh… oh my. I had no idea…"

"Well, sadly, it doesn't get much better," Mingxia muttered.

"After the competition, the Emperor tried to take Tigress back to the Imperial City to be his concubine. He almost did, but luckily Po went out and found Dongwa, and they saved her before anything could happen to her," Mantis added.

Meifeng had paled considerably. "I'm so sorry. If I had known, I wouldn't have been so happy."

"It's alright. No one here really likes to talk about it. And it's really hard for Dongwa and Tigress to talk about," Po said. She nodded.

"I can see why."

A very tired and defeated Dongwa entered the Hall. "Tigress isn't in great shape," he reported when he reached the group, "She won't stop crying, and muttering to herself. She's having a mental breakdown."

"And with all your special university knowledge can't figure out what's wrong with her?" Mantis asked angrily. Viper whacked him with her tail.

"For your information, I know exactly what's wrong with her. She's having a relapse, and probably thinks that the reason the Emperor is coming is so he can take her away," Dongwa said.

"Oh, my poor baby. I'm going to go check on her," Mingxia said worriedly, standing up.

"Well, actually, she told me that she wanted to see Clover," Dongwa stated.

All eyes fell on Clover. "She wants to see who?" Clover asked.

"Well, go on, don't keep your sister waiting," Mingxia hurried her, pushing her towards the door. Clover reluctantly followed Dongwa out to the bunkhouse and to Tigress' room. When she went inside, she saw Tigress curled up on her bedroll, gently rocking herself back and forth. 

_Here goes nothing._ "Uh… hey, Tigress." Tigress' head snapped up, her glowing eyes immediately landing on Clover. They were red and watery, indicating she had been crying for a while.

"Oh… Clover. Come here, please." Clover reluctantly sat down next to her sister. Tigress rested her head on her shoulder. "Thank you. I-I know I've been a bit of a pain these past few weeks. But I really appreciate everything you've been doing for me."

Clover was a little shocked. "Um… thanks. I think. But it's no big deal, I mean, it is my punishment."

"I know, but you've been doing such a good job. You've worked so hard for Dongwa and I… and I just want you to know that I love you. You're my baby sister, and I love you so much!" She threw her arms around Clover and sobbed. Clover slowly returned the embrace.

"Hey… it's okay. Don't… don't cry. Everything's going to be fine, you don't have to cry," she soothed, patting Tigress' back.

Tigress sniffled. "I can't believe I was such a bitch to you!"

Clover sighed and hugged her harder. "It's okay, you shouldn't feel bad." There was a light tapping on the door. Clover wriggled out of Tigress' death grip hug and opened the door. Ning was standing there, paws behind his back.

"Hello, Clover."

"Look, Ning, this really isn't a good time, my sister is kind of touchy right now, and—"

"Who's there?" Tigress asked, coming to the door. She smiled a little when she saw Ning. "Oh. I guess you're here to see Clover, aren't you?"

He nodded. "But I can come back later, if…"

"No, no, please, come in. I'll leave you two alone," Tigress insisted, slipping out the door.

"Wait, Tigress…!" But Tigress closed the door with a wink. Clover cringed and sighed. "What is it this time, Ning?" she asked flatly.

"Clover, this is getting ridiculous. I've tried everything to try and get you to give me a chance. What do I have to do to get you to let me take you out? Just for one night, and if you don't like it, I swear, I'll leave you alone," Ning insisted.

She groaned. "Ning, seriously! I don't like you. I will never like you. I will never let you take me out, so you might as well give up and find someone else. What do I have to do to get that through to your thick skull?" she asked angrily.

"I'm not going to admit defeat! Clover, you're an amazing girl. I've never let you get away, because I'll never find another girl like you. You're smart, and you're pretty…" His hands slowly slid around her waist. "And I never want to be with anybody else."

She pushed him away. "Hands off, bastard! Don't you dare touch me! Besides, there's no way you could know if you never want to be with anyone else because you never leave me alone!" she screamed.

"Why won't you just let me take you out?" he yelled.

"It's because you don't love me, Ning! I'm a prize to you, something for you to put on a shelf and show off. So just get out of here and leave me alone!"

He gave her a hard, cold stare. "How could you think that I value you as an object? You're so much more to me than that!"

"Because that's what everything is to you! Ever since you were born, your rich parents gave you everything that you could have ever dreamed of! And now that there's something that they can't buy you, you won't stop until you have it. You don't care about me, Ning. You don't love me. You just want me because you can't buy me," Clover spat.

Ning took a step towards her, leaving very little space in between them. Despite her intense hatred of him, Clover lost her breath for a moment. "My parents have nothing to do with this. This is about what's in my heart, Clover. I don't care how long it takes to convince you. You're rarer than anything my father could bring from some distant country." He took her face into his paws and traced her jaw line, shaking a little. "And you're so beautiful…"

Clover felt her heart speed up. _What the hell? Why aren't you punching his face in? This is Ning. NING. The guy you hate, and who you want to die! So stop acting like a little girl and… oh… _

Clover froze. Ning's lips were firmly pressed to hers, his paw gently caressing her cheek and neck. 

_Hello, can you hear me? Don't kiss him, this is so wrong! _

But her body disconnected from the brain, and she began to kiss him back, pressing up against him. 

_Seriously, if you don't stop… you're going to regret it… but… his lips are so soft, and he's completely devoted to you, and… OH MY GODS, I'M KISSING TANG NING!_

She jerked away from him. "Get off of me, jerk!" She stumbled back onto Tigress' bedroll.

He reached a paw out to her. "Let me help you…"

She smacked his hand away. "Get away from me!"

"Hey!" Both of them looked to the door. Po was standing there, looking furious. "The lady said to leave her alone."

Po walked over to Clover and helped her up. "Thank you," she whispered, hiding behind the giant panda.

"Now get out before I kick you out!" Po ordered, pointing to the door. Ning tried to explain.

"You don't understand…"

"I understand that Clover doesn't want you around! So quit bothering her and get out!"

Ning looked at Po, then Clover. "Fine. I'll go. But I'm not giving up yet. Clover, that kiss was amazing. And I felt you kiss back. I know you have feelings for me. And I'm never going to give up until I have your love." He pushed past the Dragon Warrior and kissed Clover's paw.

"As always, it was an honor to have the privilege to speak with you."

He sighed softly before letting go of her paw and heading out the door. Po watched the snow leopard leave with a hateful stare, but Clover touched the spot on her paw that he had kissed. _Maybe… maybe he's not so bad. _

"Are you alright? He didn't hurt you or anything?" Po asked.

She shook her head. "No, I'm fine. But thank you for getting rid of him. He's been a real pain lately."

He nodded. "I bet… hey, Clover?"

"Yeah?"

Po fidgeted a little, and bit his bottom lip. "You… you wanna go out with me tonight? You know, like on a date?"

Clover was completely shocked. When she was fourteen, she would have killed to have Po, the Dragon Warrior, ask her out on a date. Now she was older and wiser… but how did she feel about him. 

_Po _is_ sweet and kind… do I really want to go out with him, though? I used to like him, a lot more than just friends, but that was so long ago! Do I still feel the same way about him now as I did then? _

She touched her fingers to her lips. She agreed with Ning on one thing: the kiss he had given her made her knees weak and her heart melt. And even though she had said she never wanted to see him again, secretly she wanted another kiss, only closer and more passionate. She wanted to feel his hands on her hips again, and find out if his kisses were even better if their tongues were added into the mixture.

She shook her head. _He's gone. You hate Ning and that's the way it has to be. Just forget about that kiss and move on. _But just beyond Po, she saw Ning standing outside the door, staring at her intently, waiting to hear her response to the question at hand. _I'll show him who has feelings for whom._

She looked back at Po and smiled. "I would love to. You can pick me up tomorrow evening at seven."

Po grinned. "Great! I'll be there!" Clover smiled and nodded.

"I should probably go find Tigress before she has another breakdown. I'll see you tomorrow." She walked out of a room, but was blocked by a very angry Ning. "Excuse me, but my sister needs me," she said loftily, scooting past him.

But before she could make her escape, he grabbed her elbow and pulled her in for another kiss. His arms wrapped around her waist and held her tightly so she couldn't break free, but at the same time he stroked up and down the small of her back. The result was Clover quietly whimpering against his lips. She nearly moaned when his tongue slipped into her mouth, but held back, still conscious that Po was in the room right in front of them and that the walls were paper-thin.

He released her lips and slid his cheek against hers, and hoarsely whispered in a voice that nearly made Clover collapse in his arms, "Remember that when you're out on your date tomorrow."


	16. Psychology

Year of the Tiger

By corset-rebellion-follower

Disclaimer: I don't own Kung Fu Panda

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 16- Psychology

The next day, Tigress and Clover were back at the kitchen table, planning the wedding. Tigress had insisted on continuing, despite what had happened the previous day. She had written a letter to the Emperor and sent it, but refused to tell anyone what it said, not even Dongwa.

She nervously twirled a flower between two of her fingers, her eyes flicking from side to side. Clover looked just as strained, drumming her fingers on the wooden surface.

"These flowers are beautiful," Tigress whispered, putting down the bloom.

Clover nodded. "They are. The wedding will be really beautiful, too."

It was silent for a few minutes. The only sound was the drumming of Clover's fingers. If clocks had been invented, one would have been ticking in the background, making the seconds seem even longer. The two sisters looked at each other. Clover stood up and slammed her paws on the table. Her chair clattered to the ground.

"Okay, I can't take it anymore! I kissed Ning! And I enjoyed it, I admit it!"

Tigress stared at her sister with wide eyes. "You kissed him? I thought you hated him."

"I do! But we were alone and he was saying the sweetest things, and he just took my face in his paws and told me I was beautiful, and then he kissed me! And it was magic. Gods, I am such a wreck!" Clover cried.

Tigress stood up and gently patted her on the back. "It's okay. This is probably for the best. Now that you two have kissed, and you know you like him, you can be together now."

Clover bit her lip. "Not really."

"Why not?" Tigress asked, confused.

"Well… I guess it's because I agreed to go out on a date with Po."

Tigress stared at her, mouth agape. "You're going out with PO? Are you insane, he's six years older than you!" she yelled.

"I'm sorry! But he asked me out, and I didn't want him to get hurt, and I _really_ wanted to shake Ning," Clover explained.

Tigress crossed her arms over her chest. "You mean that you're only going out with Po so that you can make Ning jealous?"

"No! I'm doing it because I think Po is a nice guy. And I want to get rid of Ning," Clover corrected.

"Oh my goodness. I can't believe you would do that to Po! He probably really thinks that you like him. If he finds out that you're using him, it'll break his heart!" Tigress berated. Clover sighed and stood her chair back upright.

"Look, I just want to go out and have a good time. You may not know this, but my last relationship didn't end so well. I don't want to have my heart broken again."

"I know. Ning told me when he helped me carry you home on the night you got drunk. Clover, why are you wasting your time? You and Ning obviously have a deep connection, why are you pushing him away? He adores you, and a lot of _married_ women would kill to have their husbands care for them like Ning does for you. You just said that it was magical when he kissed you. Why don't you want to be with him?" Tigress asked, sitting her sister down and pulling up her own chair.

"Because I don't!"

She rolled her eyes. "That's not an answer, Clover, that's an excuse."

Clover rested her head on the palm of her paw. "Because… because once he realizes that I'm not what he wants, then he'll drop me. He's got everything in the world, Tigress. Anything else that he wants, he just snaps his fingers and a servant brings it to him on a silver platter. I'm the second daughter of a carpenter. I'm not exactly the choice cut of steak, if you know what I mean. And besides, he's probably already engaged to some rich girl who will follow his every order and bear him lots of sons." She hid her face in her hands. "I don't even want to like him. I just do, and I hate myself for it!"

Tigress was surprised to hear a small sniffle. "Clover." She lifted her sister's face up to reveal tears. "You shouldn't hate yourself. Sometimes you can't help it when you fall in love. When Dongwa just left the Valley without saying goodbye, I wanted to hate him so much. But I couldn't. I just kept right on loving him," she explained, wiping away the tears.

"Why are we so deep in? Why can't we just be independent, like we used to be?" Clover whispered sadly.

"I guess it's because love changes people. It makes you act stupid, and crazy, but you still need it. It's like a drug. Now, if I didn't have Dongwa around, I would be a wreck all the time instead of just most of the time."

That got a laugh out of Clover.

"And once you've had a taste of love, you can never go back. Love—real love—is something that you just can't forget."

Clover half smiled. "We're just so messed up, aren't we?" she asked.

Tigress cracked up. "Yeah. We really need help."

It was silent for another minute. "Tigress, look," Clover began, sounding guilty and sad again, "I'm sorry for what I said to you when I was drunk. I just… it's really hard to stand up to you. You've done things, met people that I could never dream of. Hell, I've never even been outside the Valley. I just wish that Mom and Dad could look at me and have the same pride in their eyes that they have when they look at you."

Tigress took Clover's paws. "I guess I am a bit of an overachiever, aren't I? I'm sorry that I was so full of myself. You were right—the world doesn't revolve around me. After all the charity I've done, I should be grateful for what I have. I'm healthy, I'm happy, I have my family. I don't have to get an arranged marriage. But I know that Mama and Papa are proud of you. You should see Papa when he brags about you to his friends. He even said that he wouldn't trade you for a million sons. Most of his friends don't understand that, but he still loves you. In fact… I'm kind of jealous that you and Papa are so close. I wish I was that close to him."

Clover laughed. "You're kidding me, right? I'm jealous that you and Mom are so close. I felt like I always got the short end of the stick when it came to spending time with her."

Without much reason, they both burst out laughing.

"We really are insane!"

"Just check us in to the closest mental institution!"

Once the laughter died down, Tigress and Clover looked at each other.

"Hey Clover?"

"Yeah?"

"Since you told me about your thing with Po and kissing Ning, can I trust you with a secret? Not even Mama knows about this, and I never want her to know. Promise you won't tell?" She held out her paw, but the only finger extended was her pinky.

Clover looked from the pinky to her sister. They hadn't made a pinky promise since they were little girls, when Clover had revealed to Tigress that she was afraid of the dark and wanted her sister to hold her so she could get to sleep.

Clover smiled and wrapped her own pinky around Tigress', followed by a short shake. "I promise. Now what is it, I haven't had gossip for weeks!"

Tigress blushed and stared at her paws. "Well… Dongwa and I… we almost had sex last night."

Clover's eyes widened. "Really?"

Tigress nodded. "He was trying to get out of me what I had said in my letter to the Emperor. We were just kidding around, but then he starting kissing me, and I started kissing back, and before I knew what was happening, we were both on the bed and without our shirts. We didn't go any further, but we almost really had sex."

It got very quiet. "Weren't you scared?" Clover whispered.

"A little. I've never been that exposed in front of anyone outside the family. But at the same time, it was… exciting. I love Dongwa, I really do, but I'm not sure if I'm ready to take that step."

"Well you don't have to yet. Not until the wedding night," Clover soothed.

"You don't understand. I don't know if I'll be ready by then. And what if Dongwa is, and he gets angry with me because I don't want to go that far? I don't want to disappoint him," Tigress said.

"Well if Dongwa really loves you, then he won't push you. And who knows, maybe he's not ready either."

"He seemed pretty ready last night."

Clover scoffed. "Of course he seemed ready last night. But when you get caught up in the moment, you forget whether or not you're ready. It was like when I kissed Ning in that bar. If I were sober, I would have never done it, but I was in over my head, so I let it slide. Sometimes we just do things and we don't understand why."

Tigress nodded. "You're probably right." She picked up her flower again and began twirling it.

"Tigress?"

"Yes?"

"Will you tell me what you said to the Emperor in your letter? It'll be a secret, I promise," Clover asked.

Tigress shook her head. "No. You'll find out soon enough."

Clover put a paw over Tigress'. "Please. You can trust me."

Tigress stared at Clover. "You swear it'll be a secret?" Clover nodded.

"Always."

Tigress sighed. "It was me."

"What?"

"I invited the Emperor. I didn't tell anyone because I didn't want anyone to get upset. But I did it. I don't know why. I just did."

Clover stared at her sister. "You invited him? Tigress, what if he tries to take you again? He's the Emperor of China, even if you are married, he can still take you to be his concubine!"

"He won't."

"But what if he does?"

"He _won't_. Somehow I just know that he won't."

Clover shook her head. "We are in such big trouble."

Tigress nodded. "But what's done is done. And if I'm not mistaken, you have a date tonight. I can help you get ready, if you like."

Clover smiled. "Sure. I'd like that."


	17. Date

Year of the Tiger

By corset-rebellion-follower

Disclaimer: I don't own Kung Fu Panda

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 17- Date

Clover smoothed her paws over her dress. The moment had arrived—it was about ten minutes until seven, and she was about to go out on her date with the Dragon Warrior himself. After a few hours of not doing their work and fussing with makeup, clothes, and shoes, Tigress finally deemed Clover ready.

"Will you stop worrying? You look fine," Tigress said, packing away some of the dresses that had been turned down in Clover's trunk.

"I know I look fine. In fact, I look damn sexy. But this is my first date since my last boyfriend, I'm nervous! What if I make a fool of myself?" Clover asked frantically.

"You won't. Just be yourself and everything will be fine," Tigress insisted.

Clover looked over herself again. Her dress was made of simple, deep green silk which had gold fasteners and piping on the hem and sleeves. The dress went down to her knees like the rest of her dresses, and the slits on the sides went up to mid-thigh. _Maybe this is too sexy. I don't want to kill the guy. _

But before she could throw open her trunk and rip through her clothes to find a new outfit, the front door swung open and Shan entered the house, still smelling of the fresh wood in his workshop. As soon as his eyes landed on Clover, he smiled.

"What's my baby girl doing all dolled up?"

Clover blushed. "I have a date tonight, Daddy."

"Is that so? I hope it's not with that damned snow leopard."

"I'm not going out with Ning," she said.

"So who's the man who thinks he's good enough for my princess?" he asked, kissing Clover on the forehead.

"No one special."

Shan frowned. "No one special? What are you doing, bothering with someone like that? Even the Tang boy is better than 'no one special'." There was a knock on the door.

"That's my date, bye Daddy!" She quickly pecked Shan's cheek before racing out the door and slamming it shut before he could see who was beyond the doorframe. _That was a little too close for comfort._

Clover's eyes widened when she saw Po. He was no longer wearing his ripped and torn shorts. They had been replaced with a pair of black ones, and a blue shirt with a mandarin collar. _I don't think I've ever seen him with a shirt on._

Po's emerald eyes were fixed on her, and he was smiling a little. "You look beautiful…"

She smiled and blushed. "Thank you. You look handsome as well." They stood there, staring at each other for a few moments.

"Um, are we going to go, or just stand here all night?" Clover asked.

"Oh, right! Yeah, we're going, you just look really great in that dress. I mean it," he said, offering her his arm. She giggled and took it, looping it through her own.

"Thank you. And thank you for inviting me out tonight, I'm really glad that you did."

A rosy blush appeared on Po's cheeks. "You're welcome. I've actually been trying to ask you out for a while, I'm just sort of shy." She nodded.

"I'm flattered, really. So where are we going?"

"Well, I thought we could go out to dinner, but if you just want to walk around or something, that's okay," Po suggested.

"I would love to have dinner. I haven't eaten all day."

"Great! And I promise, it won't be noodles."

"Well even if it was, that would be okay," she reassured him, patting his paw. He led her to a small, quiet restaurant near the gates to the Valley. There was hardly anyone in there, and the few that were sitting around the lacquered tables were couples as well.

The entire restaurant was glowing from the light of paper lanterns, and a small candle was flickering away at each table. "Po, this is beautiful," Clover breathed.

"I wanted to take you somewhere nice. And this is the nicest place I know." A rabbit approached them, a few menus stuck under his arm.

"Ah, the Dragon Warrior! Welcome to my humble establishment. And with such beautiful company." Clover giggled and covered her mouth with her paw. They were seated at a table near the back, and conversed while looking over their menus.

Clover talked mostly about the wedding, since it was what she had eaten, slept, and breathed for the past month. Po talked about the Jade Palace and about his dad and "mom" and how things were going in the shop. Their food arrived, and they continued talking while eating.

"So what's up with that Ning guy? Why won't he leave you alone?" Po asked. Clover cringed. Ning was the last thing she wanted to be thinking of during her date.

She sighed. "He fancies himself in love with me. And he's stubborn, so he claims he won't give up until I'm his," she replied, rolling her eyes.

"Well if he ever tries to hurt you, you just call for me and I'll Wuxi him into the next dynasty!" He let loose a few kung fu yells, which made Clover laugh.

"I'll remember that… Po, can I ask you something?" He nodded and shoveled another bite of food into his mouth. "What made you want to go out with me?" Po swallowed his food.

"Well, you're really smart, and pretty, and funny. And you aren't quiet like most girls. You say what you want and as loud as you feel like it. I really admire that about you." She smiled.

"That's sweet."

"So what made you want to go out with me? I'm not exactly the stud type," he joked, poking his belly.

She chuckled. "Well, no, but you're very kind and caring. And you're very real. You don't try to be something you're not just to please others. You don't try and lose weight because someone else thinks the Dragon Warrior should be really lean and muscular. You're exactly what you want to be," she explained.

He grinned. "Thanks. But it probably wouldn't hurt if I did lose a few pounds."

The rest of the dinner went off without a hitch, and Clover was actually elated. Po was everything that she was looking for in a man, and he treated her with respect, as an equal. When he was walking her back to her house, she slipped her paw into his and laced their fingers together, silently sighing. _This was perfect. I couldn't have imagined a better evening._

They reached the front door and turned to face one another. "This was really great, Clover. I really had a lot of fun," Po said quietly, squeezing her paw.

She smiled. "It was. We should do it again some time." Very carefully, Po leaned forward and quickly kissed her lips. Clover was shocked, but still pleasantly surprised.

"Um, I'm sorry if I'm being too forward, I just… I really like you," he stammered.

Clover smiled and pressed a kiss to his lips. "It's okay. I really like you too. I'll see you later." Po nodded before leaving her at the front door, looking back a couple times at her as he headed back to the Jade Palace. Clover sighed happily.

_He's a great guy. I'm really glad I did this._

She thought about the two brief kisses that had been exchanged between the two. They hadn't lasted more than a second each, and as much as Clover didn't want to admit it… there was absolutely nothing. She felt no spark, no fireworks, nothing.

Her memory flashed her back to Ning's kiss in the hallway of the bunkhouse. Po's kiss had been nothing like that. It hadn't been deep, or entrancing like Ning's had. _No, no! Why can't you just forget that and move on? It's not like you and Ning are going to court, get married, have children and live happily ever after together. It's just not meant to be._

"Clover?"

She looked up to see who was addressing her. Ning was standing a few feet away. He was dressed nicely, a lot more nicely than usual, and his fur shone in the lights from nearby lanterns. Clover's breath hitched. Ning smiled at her, and she felt her palms get sweaty. He held a paw out to her.

"Let me take you out on a date, Clover."

And despite everything that she had once stood for, she took his paw and let him lead her away from the house.


	18. History

Year of the Tiger

By corset-rebellion-follower

Disclaimer: I don't own Kung Fu Panda

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 18- History

Shan was pacing back and forth through the living room, glancing at the door every so often. "Shan, please, you're making me dizzy. Just calm down, I'm sure she'll be here soon," Mingxia soothed.

"She was supposed to be here by eleven, that's our curfew for dates, and she knows it. It's one in the morning, Mingxia. We shouldn't have even let her go. She's on punishment. How do we know she's not getting drunk again?" he asked.

She stood up from her spot on the couch and took her husband's paws. "It would be good for you to have a little faith in your daughter, Shan. Clover is a very responsible young lady."

"I'm just scared, Xia, I'm scared for our little girl." Mingxia smiled at her husband's pet name for her.

"Don't worry. Clover is smart enough to take care of herself. I trust her, and so should you."

"I trust her, just not whoever she went out with. I don't even know his name."

"She's out with Po."

Shan froze. "Who?"

"Po. The Dragon Warrior. Tigress told me, he asked her out yesterday," Mingxia explained.

"You mean to tell me that my baby girl is out there with an older man? Xia, how do we know what his intentions are?" he asked worriedly.

"Shan, this is Po we're talking about. It's not as if he's a hardened criminal."

The door opened, and a very happy looking Clover stepped inside and closed the door before leaning back against it and sighing longingly. "Where have you been, young lady?" Shan demanded, stalking over to her.

"Out," she replied dreamily, practically gliding past him.

He and Mingxia exchanged a glance. "Do you know what time it is?" he asked angrily.

She shrugged. "Sometime around eleven, I guess."

"It's one in the morning, Clover." Immediately she snapped out of her love trance.

"It is?"

Mingxia nodded. "Do you have any idea how worried we were?" she asked.

Clover sighed. "I'm sorry. I just lost track of the time, I didn't mean to be late."

"And what the hell were you thinking, going out with someone that much older than you?" Shan demanded.

"Po isn't _that _much older than me. And it's not like he goes around, picking up every girl he sees. He's really nice," Clover insisted.

Shan sighed and rubbed his temples. "Go to bed, Clover. I don't have the energy right now to deal with this, we'll talk about it in the morning." Without thinking twice, she bolted up the stairs and pounded on Tigress' door.

A very sleepy and annoyed Tigress answered the door. "What the hell do you want?" she snapped, rubbing her eyes.

"I have to talk to you. It's about my date."

Tigress sighed and moved out of the doorway. "Get in." Clover squealed happily and jumped on the bed.

"Tigress, you should have been there, it was wonderful! He was so handsome, and charming! I never even knew this side of him!"

"I'm glad you and Po had fun," Tigress said contently, sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Po? I'm talking about Ning."

Tigress' eyes widened. "You went out with Ning right after your date with Po? Are you insane?" she snapped.

"Tigress, I couldn't help it! Right after Po dropped me off, Ning showed up and I went out with him, and it was the best night of my life! We just went for a walk under the stars and we talked, and held hands, and it was perfect. And when he kissed me, I thought my heart was going to swell up like a hot-air balloon and explode. My gods, I was such an idiot! He's perfect. I'm in love, Tigress, I know I am!"

Clover started giggling, and Tigress couldn't help but smile. She knew what it was like to fall in love for the first time, and she was truly happy it was finally happening to her baby sister. "That's great, Clover. I'm really happy for you."

The door to the room opened, and Mingxia stepped inside. "Hello, girls."

"Mama, we were just…"

"You don't need to explain to me. I would be doing the same I had come back from a good date."

Clover grinned. "Mom, I'm so happy! I'm in love! I've never been this happy."

Mingxia looked surprised. "But Clover, it's only been your first date with Po. Are you really sure that you're in love?" she asked.

"It's not with Po, it's with Ning! He's sweet, funny, thoughtful, and kind. And he loves me too, I know it! Mom, you were absolutely right. I should have given him a chance," Clover said. Mingxia sat down next to her and took her paws.

"Clover… I don't understand. I thought you wanted Ning to leave you alone. You said he was stalking you and you never wanted to see him again."

"I did! But then I let him take me out… and everything felt so right. He's wonderful, Mom. He was a complete gentleman. I love him. I really do. He makes me feel like the most beautiful girl in the world," Clover whispered.

Mingxia sighed. "Clover, are you sure? I just—the Tangs, they're very traditional. You and Ning would have to work extremely hard to convince them that you two would be a good match. And Ning is in a good enough place that he could marry very well. His parents probably already have a marriage arranged for him."

"Mom, why aren't you happy for me? I've never felt like this before. I really think that Ning could be the one."

"You _think_. You think that you could be in love with Ning, but what if you change your mind, or what if he does? Then everything is down the drain," Mingxia snapped.

Tigress stood up. "Mama, is everything okay?" Mingxia looked at her two daughters. She sighed.

"I think it's time I told you the truth. About your father and I. You see… we were best friends growing up."

Tigress and Clover looked at each other. "Best friends?" Clover asked.

Mingxia nodded. "He and I did everything together. We were practically inseparable. The only thing that stopped us from being brother and sister was our blood. Your father's father was a carpenter, too. But my father was a wealthy merchant, like Ning's father. He gave me everything that a girl could dream of; fine dresses, beautiful jewelry, he even paid for tutors so that I could learn to read and write." She twisted her wedding ring around her finger.

"So what happened?" Clover asked.

"I fell in love when I was twenty years old. But not with your father. It was with another boy in the village where we lived. Your father absolutely despised him. He kept telling me that he was nothing but trouble, but I didn't listen. I was so in over my head. And one night… we went too far."

"You had sex with some guy before you were married? And you were yelling at me for getting drunk?" Clover yelled, standing up.

"It's not like that, honey. Your father and I were fighting about him, and he just grabbed me and started kissing me. It was completely out of the blue. And I woke up the next morning in his arms, completely undressed. We both knew that we couldn't just move on, and even if we could, no man would want a girl who wasn't pure. So we did what seemed like the only option. We ran away together and got married."

There was total silence. "Were… were you in love?" Tigress asked quietly.

Mingxia sighed. "No. Not at first. It was like having a roommate. It was fun. But as time went by, we got closer and more intimate. And we did fall in love. Then I got pregnant with you, Tigress, and everything just seemed to fall into place."

"So all the stories you told us about you and Dad courting, they were all lies?" Tigress demanded. Mingxia nodded. There was dead silence.

Mingxia reached forward and gently stroked Clover's cheek. "Please, Clover, promise me that you're sure about how you feel about Ning before anything happens. Your emotions can change faster than you could ever imagine."

Tigress shook her head. "I can't believe it. I always thought you and Papa just fell in love and got married. I can't believe you ran away."

Mingxia chuckled. "Why do you think we never visit your grandparents? After we got married, my father disowned me. And I'm actually glad he did. He had planned to engage me to a nobleman in the Emperor's court. This probably would have avoided the little incident four years ago."

She took both her daughter's paws. "But don't take this the wrong way. I love your father, and I never regret marrying him. He's my soul mate… and my best friend."

Tigress and Clover glanced at each other, not saying anything, but smiling. "Well, it's late. You two need to go to bed. Don't stay up too late gossiping," Mingxia sighed, standing up. She kissed both Clover and Tigress on the forehead.

"Goodnight, girls. Have a good night's sleep." She left the room and softly shut the door behind her.

She sighed and rubbed her temples.

"You told them?" Shan came up to her and took her paws, kissing her fingers. "Everything's out in the open, Xia?"

She nodded. "I told them. I hope that they don't think of us in a different way now that they know," she whispered.

"Oh, Xia. They're your daughters, they adore you. And besides, they deserve to know."

Mingxia looked up into Shan's eyes, and he smiled at her. She sighed. "Shan… Clover told me she loves Tang Ning."


	19. Fight

Year of the Tiger

By corset-rebellion-follower

Disclaimer: I don't own Kung Fu Panda

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 19- Fight

Dongwa wiped the sweat from his brow. Building a house was a lot harder than he thought; a LOT harder. Shan laughed and slapped him on the back. "Tired? I'm not surprised. When I built my first house, I was sore for weeks."

Dongwa grimaced. "My shoulders were numb last night. If it weren't for Tigress, they probably would have been paralyzed by this morning. She's a miracle with her hands." Shan glared at him. "And she's a very wholesome girl, sir."

"Well, I suppose I should get used to it. You two are getting married. You'll be living in this house together, and having children someday. Having… sex is a part of marriage. A small one, mind you, but it's still there," Shan sighed.

Dongwa smiled a little. He knew it was hard for Shan to accept that his little girl wasn't so little anymore. He himself didn't know what he was going to do if he had daughters. They would be a part of him, and he would just have to give them away to someone who wouldn't ever deserve them.

He took up a hammer and began to pound a nail into the new wood. Tigress loved the location. It was outside of the village, but only a ten minute walk to her parents' house. It was in a small clearing, surrounded by trees. There was even a little stream running along the side of the lot where the backyard would be.

And despite the hard manual labor, he enjoyed the beauty of carpentry. Perfect, straight edges, the clean-cut scent of the wood, and how everything came together to create something new. It took a lot of math to be a good carpenter, but Shan never needed it. Somehow he always got the perfect beam length or the right angle without ever using a ruler or a straightedge. When Dongwa asked how he did it, he said, "Blood, sweat, tears, and years of practice. Nothing you could learn in some classroom could replace what you get from working with your hands and actually doing it."

Dongwa wasn't quite sure that he believed that, but he took it as a sufficient answer.

He heard an angry growl, and looked back at Shan, who was glaring angrily off towards the town. Dongwa followed his line of sight to two cats. Clover and Ning were leaning against the trunk of a ginkgo tree, locked in a passionate embrace. Dongwa set his jaw. _Scum. He doesn't deserve Clover._

"Should we go over there?" he asked.

Shan shook his head. "No. As much as I want to, that's not a good idea. Here's a tip for when you're a father. Children don't like it when you butt into their lives, especially when they're teenagers. When Tigress was thirteen, she went through this moody phase where she basically held a rebellion against the world. Besides, according to Clover, she really loves him. Loves him my ass. She'll get over him in time."

Dongwa turned back to look at his soon-to-be sister. She was giggling as Ning teasingly kissed her down her neck. He scowled and shook his head. _That microscopic germ should keep his hands off her. She should be with Po. She deserves a guy like him. Someone who will take care of her and love her for who she is. _

But he swallowed his intense anger and stored it for later. He would give that son of a bitch snow leopard what he deserved, but not now. He had a house to build for his beautiful fiancé, and besides, Shan probably wouldn't be too happy with him if he used the hammer he was holding to bash Ning's head in.

He felt bad for his best friend, though. Clover absolutely refused to tell Po about her and Ning. She said that she didn't want to hurt him, but she was really sparing herself. He kept pounding the nails into the wood, pretending each was Tang Ning.

"We'll probably be able to get the walls plastered and whitewashed in one or two weeks. Then we'll need to get the windows and doorways cut. I'm surprised at how well you're working. Maybe all that math is actually worth something," Shan said.

"Guaranteed to work every time," Dongwa coaxed.

Shan snorted. "In your dreams, college boy. I don't need formulas to do my job. As long as both my hands are attached, I'll have everything I need."

Soft giggles floated through the air and reached the men's ears. Clover and Ning came over, their arms linked. "Hi, Daddy," Clover greeted happily, leaving Ning's side and hugging her father. Shan smiled and wrapped his arms tightly around her.

Dongwa glared at Ning. Ning shrunk beneath his gaze. "Um… hi?"

"Daddy," Clover said, going back over to Ning, "Ning and I were going to go out tonight. So I was wondering if I could have a curfew extension."

Shan glanced at Ning, whose eyes sunk to the ground. "Your curfew for dates is eleven. It's been that since you started dating and it's not going to change any time soon."

"What if I ask Mom and she says yes?" she asked.

"Don't drag your mother into this, and besides, she won't say yes. Your curfew is eleven. And if you keep pestering me about it, then it'll be reduced to ten, and you'll be even more unhappy then. So what's it going to be?" Shan asked.

Clover crossed her arms over her chest. "Fine. Eleven is fine. But I'm allowed to wear a dress that goes above the knee."

"You'll wear something below the knee."

"Dad!"

"Clover, Clover, listen," Dongwa said, stepping in, "There's a perfectly good reason why you need to dress conservatively." He took her paws. "If you don't, you'll look like a slut, and we can't have that, now can we?" Clover stared at him with her mouth agape.

"You're just number one for Father of the Year, aren't you?" Shan asked sarcastically, shaking his head. Dongwa dropped Clover's paws. She went back to her father to plead her case. Dongwa smiled smugly at Ning, who was fidgeting.

"Is there something wrong?" Ning asked.

He grabbed Ning by the scruff of his neck and pulled him away from the construction site. "Let's take a walk, shall we? We have some things to discuss."

"O-okay."

Dongwa waited until they were out of ear and eyeshot of the father and daughter. "So… you and Clover are in love."

Ning grinned. "Yes. I've never met anyone like her. She's such an incredible woman."

"Well I agree. Clover is great. And you know, now that Tigress and I are getting married, she's going to be my sister-in-law."

Ning nodded. "I know. And she really looks up to you."

Dongwa smiled. "Well, as her brother-in-law, I'm going to have to be really protective of her. You're absolutely right; she's a wonderful girl. And if anyone ever tries to hurt her, then I'll have to gut them and use their innards to make sausage."

Ning gulped. "I never was a big fan of sausage."

"And you do know that my best friend Po likes Clover, correct?" Dongwa asked.

Ning scowled. "I've picked up on it. But Clover decided that she wanted to go out with me."

"Be that as it may, Clover is very fragile right now. So let's make this perfectly clear. If you ever do anything to take advantage of her, or hurt her, or make her the fool, then I swear you will rue the day you were born." Ning narrowed his eyes.

"So what are you going to do? I love Clover, why would I ever want to hurt her? I could spend a million years with her. And if you stand in my way, then I'll bring you down."

Dongwa nearly socked him in the mouth, but a soft voice stopped him.

"Dongwa? Ning?" Clover came up to them. "Is everything alright?"

Dongwa looked from her to Ning. He sighed. "Yeah. Everything's fine."

Clover took Ning's paw. "So I'll see you at seven?"

"You will," he promised, kissing her cheek. They shared one last meaningful kiss before he let go of her paw and headed back towards town. When he was gone, Clover started giggling like a madwoman.

"Isn't he great? I can't believe it. I really think this could be the one, Dongwa."

Dongwa glanced at her. "Don't rush into this, Clover. Take your time, really get to know him. Why do you think I waited for four years to propose to your sister? I wanted to make sure that we were perfect for each other before we made that kind of commitment. Make sure that you really love him."

"How could I not? He's so loving and kind, and he cares about me! He really loves me, and I love him."

Dongwa shook his head and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Look, Clover, you're going through the romance shock phase. It makes you think weird things and do things that you wouldn't normally do. What about Po? He's still crazy about you."

"Well he's sweet, but I just don't think we'd work out. He's, you know… well, you know. It just wouldn't have worked out," she insisted.

"So why don't you tell him about Ning? How can you string him along like this? He's lovesick over you, you're all he ever talks about. Come on, Clover, you're not that kind of girl. Either you have to tell him that you and Ning are together or you have to end it with Ning. This just isn't fair to him," he reasoned.

"Why can't you just be happy for me?"

"Why can't you understand what you're doing?"

Clover glared at him. "Don't tell me what to do."

"This is wrong, Clover. You know it is."

"Stop it! I love Ning, I love him! You don't know what you're talking about! He wants me to meet his parents tonight, and I'm going. You had your chance for a fairytale love, and now it's my turn. So get out of my way, I have to go get ready." She pushed past him and stormed away. He shook his head. _I hope you know what you're doing, Clover. I really do. _


	20. Manners

Year of the Tiger

By corset-rebellion-follower

Disclaimer: I don't own Kung Fu Panda

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 20- Manners

Clover was shaking; after all, she was about to meet her boyfriend's parents. And from what she had heard of the Tangs, she had to be very careful. Disapproval from them would be poison to her relationship, and the last thing she wanted was more heartbreak. Ning was the best boyfriend she had ever had. She didn't want to lose him.

And though she would never admit it aloud, she was still shaken up by her argument with Dongwa. She looked up to him, and to have him hate Ning was difficult. "Relax, Clover. My parents will love you just as much as I do," Ning soothed, kissing her softly.

She tried to smile. "I hope so. I really want them to like me."

"Even if they don't like you, I'm not going to let them stand in the way of our relationship. I love you, Clover, and no one is ever going to change that," he insisted. Clover really did smile that time.

"That's so sweet…"

"So, are you ready? You don't have to do this if you don't want to."

She linked their arms. "I'm ready." He grinned at her and started towards his parents' house. But every step that Clover took brought on doubt and indecision.

_I can't do this, what was I thinking? These are his __parents__. It's far too early in the relationship to be doing this. But if I get it over with, then I won't have to worry about it later. All barriers will be set aside. But what if… Dongwa's right? What if Po is my soul mate and I'm defying destiny by going out with Ning? Then the universe will send down some terrible punishment to Ning for standing in the way, and I definitely don't want that. What if he gets struck by some unholy bolt of lightning? I'll have one dead boyfriend and one guy that I'm not even sure that I should have gone out with in the first place. At least Tigress was right, I shouldn't have gone out with Po just to get rid of Ning. But if I hadn't, then Ning and I would have never gone out and— _

"Clover? Everything alright?" he asked, comfortingly stroking her paw.

"Um… I'm just worried about my outfit. I don't look like a hooker, do I?" she asked. Ning ran his eyes over her. The dress she had was black silk with gold cherry blossoms embroidered on it. It was mid-calf length, and had a gold ribbon sash.

"You don't look like a hooker. Very conservative, and very beautiful. My mother will at least like your sense of style." Clover breathed a sigh of relief, even though it was a complete lie that she was worried about her outfit.

"Good. I was going for conservative. But it's not too conservative, is it? I don't want them to think I'm too serious." Now actual worry about her clothes was beginning to don on her.

"No, no. You look fun too. Don't worry so much, you have the perfect balance of conservative and sexy going for you." She nodded, but still looked fretful. "Hey," he stopped and started stroking her cheek, "It'll be okay. Like I've told you since I started asking you out, you're an amazing girl. There's no reason why my parents wouldn't love you. Just be yourself, and you'll be fine."

Clover nodded again, but didn't quite agree with that statement. _I can think of at least one reason why they won't love me. My father doesn't have piles of money or a lot of power. _But her fears turned into awe when they approached the Tang estate.

It was one of the largest groups of buildings she had ever seen, rivaling even the Jade Palace. The outside of the main house was painted in forest green and vermilion, with gold detailing. There were a number of smaller buildings behind and beside it, which were painted just as beautifully.

Ning pointed out one of the smaller houses, which was dark blue with white shutters. "That's mine. I know it's kind of lame that I still live with my parents, but I've been looking for places when my parents think I'm reading."

"Are you insane, this place is gorgeous! If my parents owned a place like this I would never leave," Clover said, trying to take everything in at once. She smirked and caught his eye. "So may I ask how many other girls have fallen in love with your house?"

Ning blushed. "Well, in my younger teens I was more… engrossed with the opposite sex. But since I fell in love with you, none whatsoever."

Clover smiled, satisfied with the answer. As the approached the front door, her paws started shaking. Ning comfortingly put a paw over hers and whispered, "It's okay, I'll be here every second for you." This made her heart flutter and reassured her, if only slightly.

They came up to the doors of the main house, and Ning pushed them open. Clover was impressed at how easily they opened despite their enormous size and probably very heavy weight. She was sure she looked like an idiot as she looked around the first room they entered.

It was huge, with colorful tapestries, couches, chairs, and some artwork hanging from the walls. "This is the foyer," Ning explained. She just nodded to acknowledge that she heard him before continuing her ocular probe of the room. "Are you alright?" he asked.

She broke her eyes away from the scenery and nodded again. "I'm just a little afraid to breath. It's more like a museum here than a house."

"It actually used to be my castle when I was a little boy. Don't laugh at me, but—I used to run around the halls, pretending to ride dragons and save princesses from danger. My mother lost a good deal of her youthful looks trying to keep track of me," he said.

She grinned and giggled. "That's cute! I used to think when we were in primary school together, you would go home to the Imperial City every day, because all the adults would talk about how lavish your house was. I can see their point."

"Well I used to think that you lived in a wooden house that your father carved out of a tree. I have no idea why, but I would always imagine you curling up to sleep next to a family of squirrels."

She laughed. "A family of squirrels. You flatter me, Ning."

He shrugged and smiled sheepishly. "I was little, and you were just another cootie-covered girl then. I didn't know any better."

"Mister Ning?" The couple turned their attention to a red fox, who was dressed in an ivory silk robe. "Your parents are waiting for you in the parlor. They are very anxious to meet your—friend."

Ning nodded. "Thanks, Terra. Just to ask, are they in a good mood, or a bad mood?" he asked.

She shrugged. "It's a bit hard to tell, per usual."

He nodded and led Clover out of the foyer. Clover herself thought that her lungs were going to explode. She could barely breathe due to nerves. And Ning squeezing her paw wasn't making it go away. The Tangs were very traditional, and if she made one wrong move, they would disapprove.

She didn't even notice the beauteous décor of the parlor, her eyes immediately fell upon Ning's parents. His mother had perfect posture, sitting calmly with her paws folded in her lap, already appraising her with her sharp green eyes. Clover tried to align her spinal column more, but it was already perfectly straight. But still, she didn't feel as if it were good enough.

Ning's father looked a bit more approachable, with soft brown eyes and his lips slightly curled up into a smile. A distant smile, but it was still there, and it allowed Clover to feel a bit welcome and allowed her to breathe.

Ning stepped forward and bowed to his parents. "Father, Mother, this is Clover."

Clover bowed as gracefully and respectively as she could, and said in the soft, mature voice she had so often practiced, "It's a great honor to meet you." Mr. Tang seemed to approve of her and nodded slightly, but his wife kept a close eye on her and frowned slightly.

Clover once again felt constricted as she felt Mrs. Tang's eyes upon her, but did her best not to show it, and apparently it worked. Mr. Tang stood. "The feeling is mutual, I assure you. Ning has spoken of nothing but you for weeks. And I see that he wasn't exaggerating when he spoke of your beauty."

Clover was giggling like mad on the inside, but kept her calm demeanor on the outside. "Thank you, sir."

Mrs. Tang stood up. "Shall we proceed to the dining room?" She brushed right past Clover and out of the room, not even waiting for her husband. Clover's face burned. She felt as if she had been slapped in the face.

After both Ning's parents were gone, she whispered to Ning, "She hates me."

"She doesn't hate you," he insisted, "She just needs to get used to you. Give it some time, and be your charming self, she'll warm up to you."

Clover nodded and agreed to try it, but she felt like she would never fully receive Mrs. Tang's approval. And she knew exactly why. Clover's father was not rich. He didn't own land, or have money to have a mansion for a home and a fleet of ships to bring in goods from around the world. Therefore, as his spawn, Clover was the equivalent of a gutter rat to a refined lady like Mrs. Tang. It didn't matter what her husband said, or what Ning thought, she was vermin.

Clover nearly visibly cringed when she was seated closer to Mrs. Tang than Mr. Tang or Ning. She glanced at the elder woman, who frowned. She had picked up on her discomfort. Clover set to observing her surroundings. The table was larger than she was used to, and she felt cold and distant from everyone.

She longed for the kitchen table where she and her mother would sit and sew together, and where she would attempt to teach her father to read and write before he gave up, insisting he had no use for such things.

But the table itself was beautiful. There was a beautiful scene of a sun rising over a serene village engraved into the top, which was lacquered over with a shiny varnish. She recognized the table. Her father had made it, and she had patiently sat in his workshop whenever she had free time, watching him made perfect and intricate cuts into the wood before painting the entire thing and sealing it with the lacquer.

Many people knew her father to be an excellent carpenter, someone who could turn wood into something that could be used, but he was much more than that. He was an artist in his own right, paying as much attention to detail as any painter or sculptor would.

Not that any of this mattered to Mrs. Tang, who had sent the table back twice because she wasn't pleased with it.

_Bitch._

Inwardly Clover laughed, wishing so much that she could say that to the woman out loud. Within a few moments of sitting down, Terra entered with a pot of tea and four cups, setting them carefully down on the table before bowing and leaving almost as quickly as she had entered.

"Care to serve the tea?" Mrs. Tang asked, gesturing to Clover.

Mr. Tang and Ning exchanged a glance, both of them instantly recognizing the situation as Clover's first test. Clover picked up the teapot and gracefully poured tea into each of the cups. Mr. Tang's first, then Mrs. Tang's, Ning's, and hers. She never spilled a drop, and her paw didn't shake.

The crash course in proper manners that her mother had given her before leaving was really turning out to be useful. _I guess having your mother lying about her past isn't so bad sometimes._ Clover knew she had passed the test when Ning's mother took a sip of tea and seemed to be Ning was right, it was difficult to tell.

The food was served soon after, and this made Clover's eyes widen. She hadn't seen so much food since the Noodle-Off. Ning caught her eye and winked, making her blush prettily. Despite that her stomach was screaming for food, she was polite and waited for everyone else to take food before serving herself. She made sure to be graceful while handling the serving chopsticks, not dropping one bit of food on the table. She did this more out of respect for her father's work than for respect for the elders of the room.

It was quiet for a while before Mr. Tang finally spoke. "I hope that your father and mother are well, Clover. I've never met a more honorable man than Shan."

She nodded. "They are both very healthy, sir."

"Your sister is marrying before the year's end, is that correct?" Mrs. Tang asked.

Clover wanted to roll her eyes. _Why didn't I see it coming that the first direct question I get from her is about Tigress? _"That's correct. We're all very busy with preparations."

"I had nearly forgotten about Master Tigress. Your parents must be very proud," Mr. Tang noted. Clover tightened her grip on her chopsticks, but that was her only show of discomfort.

"We all are. She has brought great honor to our family name." The words felt like vomit in her mouth, and she was surprised that she didn't puke for real after saying them.

"And what about the man she's marrying? I can never seem to remember his name…" Mrs. Tang trailed off.

"Dongwa," Clover said stiffly, "He has recently returned from university, and he has plans of opening a school here in the Valley." Mrs. Tang just nodded, once again looking Clover over. Mr. Tang smiled.

"That's a very noble idea. It was truly a pity when the old schoolmaster died; he truly was a great man. Dongwa will have a very high standard to compete with. They plan to wed in the autumn, correct?"

Clover nodded. "My mother tried to persuade them to choose a later date, due to the limited time, but they wanted to get married as soon as possible. They're very much in love."

"It's unusual that your sister had a choice in her marriage. But I suppose that with more power comes more freedom," Mrs. Tang commented.

Clover felt her blood boil. Both she and Tigress knew that even if they were dirt poor and on the brink of bankruptcy, their father would NEVER force them into a marriage. She wanted to rip out Mrs. Tang's intestines and use them for a jump rope.

"In my own opinion, a man who lets his daughter decide for herself who she marries is truly a great man. One who realizes the value of both sexes as equals and individuals. Someone who looks beyond the outside and into a person's soul."

Mrs. Tang's eyes immediately widened and Mr. Tang held his chopsticks still in mid-air. Ning nearly sprayed the sip of tea in his mouth all over the table. Clover was smiling on the inside, having finally gotten one up on Ning's mother. She relished the victory greatly. She had spoken out of turn, and her comment was blatantly rude, but it felt _so_ good.

Mr. Tang put down his chopsticks, but remained silent. Mrs. Tang stood up. "It is late. We should all retire for the night."

Clover waited until both elders had left the room before standing up. Ning immediately came to her side. "What the hell was that?" he demanded.

She shrugged. "I don't know what you mean."

"I mean the battle of wits with my mother! Before dinner, you were freaking out that you wouldn't be able to impress her in the right way, and then this happens?"

"I'm sorry, Ning, but I don't like to be degraded! She doesn't think I'm good enough, I know she doesn't! So why should I even try to impress her?" she asked quietly.

Ning wrapped his arms around her from behind. "So that you and I can be together. I care about you, Clover, and I want to be with you."

She broke away and stormed across the room. "So what does it matter if your parents approve? You're eighteen, Ning. You don't have to listen to them anymore! You can date whoever you want. You can do whatever you want, and you're pushing it away! I still have to worry about my parents punishing me if I do something wrong. Until I'm married, they're my guardians. But you have so much freedom! Why don't you take advantage of it?" she asked.

"Because, Clover. If my parents don't approve of my future wife, then they won't give me any money to help buy a house and get started out. If we ever get close enough that we choose to marry each other, then I want to be able to take care of you," he explained.

"So take care of me yourself! Show them that you don't need their money to support yourself. Get an honest job, and save up money to buy a house! You can do this without them, I know you can," she insisted. Ning was silent.

"Ning, you don't have to live in luxury to live a happy life. Personally, I don't want a mansion for a house. A simple cottage with a bedroom and a kitchen would be fine. Just as long as I can say that I'm proud to live there and that I'm happy. I—I don't want to wear fancy clothes, or host big parties. I just want to be happy."

She sighed. "Maybe—maybe we're just too different to be together. I mean, you grew up with rich food, servants, and having your every wish fulfilled. I grew up with a simple life where it may not have been easy all the time, but I knew that my father worked hard to put clothes on my back and food on my plate. Both my parents worked so hard to make sure I had a good life. That's what I want. I don't want to just sit at home and drink tea all day. I want to do something with my life… and I need a man who will support me."

She headed towards the door. "I think I should go. Thanks for inviting me to dinner. I'll see you around." Just as she was about to cross the threshold and leave him to ponder her words, he ran over to her and grabbed her arm.

"Wait. Don't leave yet. You're right. We are different. Complete opposites. But maybe that's okay. We're like yin and yang. We complete each other." He let go of her arm and took her paws, gently rubbing them with his thumbs. "But… if you think it wouldn't work, and that we couldn't coexist together, then I'll leave you in peace and you can get on with your life. Let's take a few days off from each other, and get our thoughts organized. Just promise me that you'll seriously consider our relationship first. I don't want you to make a mistake that you'll regret later in life."

She nodded. "We have been taking this a little fast. I'll think about what you said. And promise me that you'll think about what I said?"

He smiled at her. "I promise. And if you ever need someone, just come and find me."

Clover wrapped her arms around him and squeezed. "Okay. I'll see you later." She slipped past him and down the hall. Ning watched her go, and prayed to his ancestors that he hadn't just made a huge mistake.

A/N: Whoa... that was the longest chapter I have ever written ever. I'm exhausted. Goodnight, everyone, and I hope you enjoyed. Don't forget to review, and it will cheer up my weary soul. Holla!


	21. Sweet

Year of the Tiger

By corset-rebellion-follower

Disclaimer: I don't own Kung Fu Panda

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 21- Sweet

Clover repeatedly looked back at Ning's house as she left. _He's a great guy. He respects me enough to let me out of the relationship if that's what I want, and he doesn't scream or throw a fit in the process. He's kind, and funny… and very mature for his age. _She squeezed her eyes shut, pinching the bridge of her nose. _Damn it. I may have made a mistake. I hate it when I do that. _

"Clover? Is that you?" She registered the voice as Po's, and muttered a curse under her breath. Sure enough, the roly poly panda shuffled up to her. "Hey, Clover. How have you been, and stuff?" His apparent nervousness shone through even though he was trying to play it cool.

She sighed and shrugged. "Alright, I guess."

"You sure? You sound kind of sad," he asked worriedly.

"No, no, I'm fine. Honestly. It's just been a very… difficult time for me."

He nodded. "I can understand why. It must be hard to plan a whole wedding. But I bet you're doing a great job." She half smiled.

"Thanks. So what are you doing down here? Are you visiting Dongwa or something?" she asked.

"Nah, Dongwa's still working on his house. I don't know how he can see anything in the dark, but he won't leave until he finishes this really important part. I'm just down here visiting my dad," he replied. "I see." It grew quiet, so the point where it was very awkward between the two. "So… I haven't seen you in a while," Po whispered.

She said, "I've been busy."

He fidgeted. "Well, um… I have something for you. I don't know if you'll like them, but I hope you do." He pulled out a small bouquet of red poppies, tied with a white ribbon. "I think poppies are really pretty. And since, you know, I think _you're _pretty, I just thought you might like them," he stammered, holding out the flowers to her with shaking paw.

She smiled and took them, running a finger over one of the flowers' petals. "They're beautiful."

He blushed. "I'm glad you like them. And I know you've been busy lately, with Tigress' wedding and all, but I wanted to know if you were, um… if you were free for dinner tomorrow. I could cook for you, if you want. I could be really fun. And it would give you a break from working."

Clover felt a twinge of guilt get through to her heart. _Is it wrong to say yes? Ning and I are only taking a break, it's not forever. And I'm supposed to be seriously considering our relationship. Besides, I still have feelings for Ning, lots of feelings, and I shouldn't say yes to Po just so that he doesn't feel bad. Oh, damn! Dongwa was… right. I am stringing him along._

She sighed and looked down at the flowers. "Po, there's something we need to talk about. It's kind of important if we're going to be involved with each other."

"Sure. You wanna sit down? We can go back to the restaurant," he offered.

She shook her head. "No, I need to talk to you about this now." She took a deep breath. "Po, I really had fun on our last date. Honestly! But, um… there are certain recent events that… not that they affect how I felt about you, but they've sort of changed the circumstances in my life right now."

"Oh. I know this is kinda off-topic, but how do you feel about me?"

Clover smiled at him. "You're extremely sweet, and funny. You're always yourself, which is a good thing. However… you remembered when we, um, we kissed? When you dropped me off at my house?" A goofy grin spread across his face.

"Yeah…"

She felt her heart twist. _This is going to be harder than I thought. _"Well, not that it wasn't a completely enjoyable kiss, but, um, you see, there was no… spark."

Po looked confused. "What do you mean? There was tons of spark in there," he asked.

She bit her lip. "Well, maybe for you, but not for me. I didn't feel any igniting emotion. I just… I'm not so sure if I feel the same for you as you do for me," she explained. He looked down to the ground.

"Oh. I get it. I mean, what was I thinking anyway? You're so smart and pretty. Like I ever really had a chance with you." He started to shuffle off, but Clover intercepted him.

"Don't say that! You had as much of a chance as any other guy. I just didn't feel any romance between us. And that's what I'm looking for. I need excitement, I need passion! Po… you're sweet. But I need more than sweetness in a relationship. It's not that I didn't think you were good enough. I just need someone who will sweep me off my feet."

She cried out as Po lifted her bridal style into his arms. "See? I can sweep you off your feet!"

Clover laughed. "See? You're funny too. And you're the Dragon Warrior. You're totally worthy to date anyone you want. I just… don't know if you're right for me," she said, slipping out of his arms and standing back on her own two feet.

"But we had so much fun! I thought we were, you know, connecting. Did I do something wrong?" he asked.

"You didn't do anything wrong. It's me, really. I know that's the classic breakup line, but it really is me. Any other sane girl would be dancing around in little circles at even the thought of you asking them out. But, as most people who have known me all my life will tell you, I am probably the farthest thing from sane. It doesn't mean I don't like you. I think we should be friends. I have fun with you, Po, but you're more like a boy friend than a boyfriend, if you know what I mean."

Po shook his head. She sighed. "I mean, I can talk to you about stuff and get a guy's perspective on it before I do something stupid. Like… when you and I were talking about Ning." Her inner-self cringed. _I am dumb. Not the best idea to bring up the guy who I thought I didn't like but I actually do like but who I'm temporarily not seeing so that I have time to work things out. _

"What about him?" Po asked.

Clover decided to run with it even though it would pretty much bring certain disaster. "Well, you told me he was a jerk and that he deserved to have his ass kicked all the way to Mongolia. And that's what I wanted to hear at the time, so it made me feel better. But it got me thinking about Ning, too, and I realized that… maybe I wasn't giving him a fair chance."

"Speaking of him, is he still stalking you? Because that Wuxi fingerhold offer is still on the table," he offered.

She chuckled. "No, that's okay. But there's something that I think you should know about Ning." _What the HELL are you doing, girl? Have you completely lost it, shut up before it's too late! _

"Okay, shoot."

She sighed. "Well, you see… you really helped me to give Ning a real chance instead of just judging him before knowing him. And once I talked to him without insulting him, I realized that he wasn't such a bad guy. I made a villain where there wasn't one. And in the process, I not only hurt his feelings, but… I took advantage of you too."

Po looked confused. Her inner-self was going ballistic. _DON'T DO IT, FOR HELL'S SAKE! DO YOU WANT NING TO BE TRANSFORMED INTO A PILE OF NOT-ALIVE GOO? _But Clover battled past her flight instinct and stepped up. _It's time to be a woman and tell the truth. Just imagine that it's Mrs. Tang's heart you're stepping on and not Po's._

With this advice giving her new-found strength, she finally owned up to her mistake.

"Po, the original reason that I agreed to go out with you was because I wanted to get Ning off my back. He kept asking me out, and it was really annoying, so I thought that if I was going out with you he would leave me alone. But then when I actually went out with you, I had a lot of fun and I've been carrying this guilt on my shoulders because I knew I was just using you. And the reason why you haven't been seeing me around was because I've been seeing Ning. As in dating him. I've been avoiding you because I didn't want to hurt you. And I'm sorry. It was completely selfish, and dishonorable, and I can totally understand if you want to scream at me right now. In fact, I encourage you to do so, I fully deserve it," she confessed.

Po wasn't going to deny it, he was hurt. He seriously liked Clover. He shook his head. "I'm not going to yell at you."

She looked up at him. "Really?"

"No. If anything, this is payback. I mean, four years ago, you had the crush on me and I turned you down. It was my loss. And now this Ning guy is the luckiest guy in the world, because he gets to have you."

Clover looked down at her paws, then took one of Po's and squeezed it. "I _really _wish I could love you. You're practically perfect in every way. But I don't. I'm so sorry."

He shrugged. "It's okay. I mean, there are other fish in the sea, right?"

"Po, honestly, if there's any way I can make this up to you…"

"No, everything's fine. Just as long as you're sure this is what you want," he insisted.

She let go of his paw and looked away. "I'm not so sure of that anymore."

"What do you mean?"

She sighed. "Ning and I just had a huge fight. Over practically nothing, really. But we both decided to take some time off from each other to get our lives together. I don't know if it's over, or if it's not, or anything. I'm so confused."

Po reached out and put a comforting hand on her shoulder. "Love is always confusing. It's part of the contract that you sign when you start a relationship. Well, it's a metaphorical contract, but you know what I mean."

Clover cracked a small smile. "Thank you. You are seriously the most understanding and sweet guy that I have ever known."

He shrugged. "It's not really your fault completely. You were angry and confused. That's enough to make anyone insane." She chuckled, but stayed silent. "You want me to walk you home?" he offered.

She shook her head. "I need some time to think and be by myself. But thank you. And, um…" She took a deep breath. "Since Ning and I are done for an undefined amount of time, I would really like to give our relationship another try. If you want to, that is."

He narrowed his eyes at her. "Seriously?" She nodded. "And you'll give me fair warning if you decide to go back to Ning? So that we can talk about it and make sure it's the right thing?" She nodded again. He smiled. "Sure. I'll pick you up tomorrow around two. So don't make any plans, 'kay?"

She grinned and laughed. "Sure. Two sounds great. And thank you." She reached up and kissed his cheek before turning away and heading home. After she was sure Po couldn't see her, she shook her head. 

_He's so understanding. I don't want to hurt him again. But Ning… gods, I am in way over my head._

A/N: This chapter is dedicated to Luna Goldsun, and her constant support of Po and Clover being together. I know that all these plot twists with Clover's love life may seem pointless right now, but trust me, it will mean something in the end. And I know I haven't been exactly focusing on the main topic of Tigress and Dongwa's wedding, but trust me, there's a big plot twist coming up with that. I swear! But I can't reveal too much, I don't want to give anything away! As for my other fic, Matriarch, I'm really sorry for not updating that as much as this. But look at the bright side, the quicker I finish this, the quicker I can completely focus on that. And after I finish both of these fics, I have two new KFP story ideas lined up for possible posting. One is the story about Mingxia and Shan in their childhood and teens, and adulthood up to a certain point, but the other is a secret until I post it. So, about reviewing... PLEASE SEND ME ONE! All reviews are appreciated and taken into consideration when it comes to suggestions. Tell me what you love. Tell me what you hate. Tell me something, as long as you tell me! You can comment on the new story idea I just wrote about in this author's note too, because I really need to know if people would be interested in reading something like that. So click til' it hurts! And P.S., did anyone catch the reference in this chapter? Okay, I'm done babbling. Holla!


	22. Done

Year of the Tiger

By corset-rebellion-follower

Disclaimer: I don't own Kung Fu Panda

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 22- Done

Tigress was irritated. It was obvious in the way she was violently writing across a piece of paper, tearing through it every so often and cursing loudly whenever she did. She was mumbling under her breath, and her sharp eyes were narrowed and angry.

Planning a wedding had proven much harder than she had believed. She had a little help from her mother, and of course Clover, but it didn't seem to be enough. She had received her dress, and the flowers, and found the exact spot where she wanted to get married. It was the Jade Palace. No contest.

She wished Dongwa would be more involved, but he was busy building the house. Also, whenever she asked if he approved of a decision she had made, he would say, "As long as we get married. I don't care what it's like. I'm sure that the wedding you plan will be fine." Sweet, yes, but not very helpful.

And it wasn't the planning that was truly difficult, but the decision themselves. What if she made the wrong decision? Her wedding would be a disaster, and she would never be able to forgive herself.

The pressures of an upcoming wedding were affecting her physically. Every time she reached for a snack, she had second thoughts of eating. What if she gained weight? Then she wouldn't fit in her dress, which was beginning to feel tight as it was. Then she would have to order a new dress, or worse, the dress would rip during the ceremony.

Clover was the second side to her rage. Her sister had come through the door and calmly sat down at the kitchen table, proceeding to tell her everything that had happened on her dinner date with Ning. Tigress had smiled and offered soothing words, just as any good older sister should.

But just as she had started to say they should probably get in a little more work on the wedding, Clover explained that she was tired, and retired to go to bed early.

So now she was stuck by herself, angrily scribbling random thoughts. She heard the door to the house open and close, and the voices of her father and fiancé. Dongwa entered the kitchen first, and a wide grin spread across his face as he locked eyes with her. Shan was right behind him.

Her father walked up to her and gently kissed her forehead. "What are you still doing up? If you keep staying up late, you're going to have bags under your eyes for the wedding."

She smiled and softened her grip on the pen. "I'll just be a few more minutes, Papa. There are a few last things I want to get down before I forget."

"If you're sure. But get some sleep soon." He left the kitchen and they could hear his footsteps as he went upstairs.

Dongwa came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her. "So how was your day, love?"

She shrugged. "Same as it has been for the past few months. I don't know why you bother to ask me anymore, I'm going to answer the same until our wedding day."

"Well you'll be pleased to know that my day was excellent. And that is because we now have all four walls and a roof on our house."

Tigress stood up. "Really? So if it rains and we were inside, we wouldn't get wet?" she asked.

"Actually, we still have to have the windows put in, but as long as you stayed away from those spots, yes," he said proudly.

She slid her arms around his waist and buried her face in his chest. "Thank you. For building me a house, for loving me, for everything." He smiled and lifted her face so he could kiss her.

"You don't have to thank me. I want to do these things for you. I love you, with all my heart," he whispered.

She pressed her lips up to his and ran her fingers through his fur. He kissed back, and it became very heated until Tigress managed to break off. "Let's stop now before we go too far."

"This is killing me, I swear. I know we said we would wait, but it's getting more and more difficult every time I see you," he replied, nuzzling her neck. She sighed happily at the contact, but tried to keep her distance.

"Waiting will make it more special on our wedding night," she persuaded, putting a paw on his chest to maintain the space between them.

"I know it will, and it's the right thing to do, but I love you Tigress. I want to be close to you." She bit her lip as he gently kissed her shoulder, his warm breath tickling her fur.

She pulled away and walked across the kitchen. "Well we can be close without you being on top of me. Besides, I'm not really in the mood."

"What's wrong?" he asked, sitting down at the table.

"It was a long, frustrating day," she explained, pouring herself a glass of water.

"Care to be a little more specific?"

"Clover is having more boy troubles. Something happened with her and Ning."

"Did that little punk hurt her?" he demanded angrily, "I didn't like the look of him from the moment I saw him. He's not good enough for her."

"Well you won't have to worry about it. Because apparently they're 'taking some time off' so that they can 'get their lives in order'. And after she left his house, she ran into Po, and _they're _going out again," she explained.

Dongwa paused. "That's not so bad. At least we know we can trust Po, and she'll never find a better guy."

"But when she came home after her first date with Ning, she was so excited, gushing about how wonderful he was and how she was in love. It doesn't make sense that she just goes back to Po. She and Ning were really involved," she defended.

"Well she's better off if you ask me. She must've really taken what I said to heart."

Tigress looked up at him. "What did you tell her?"

He shrugged. "I told her that she shouldn't let the lovey-dovey phase she was going through with Ning get in the way of the possibility of a loving relationship with Po."

Tigress stalked back over to him and crossed her arms over her chest. "You basically told her that she shouldn't go out with Ning because you thought she would be better off with Po?"

"What? No! I just told her that…"

"No, that's what you did! It may be simplified, but it's what you meant!" she yelled.

"Look, Tigress, you should have seen them! That boy was putting his hands and lips where they didn't belong. I just meant that she shouldn't have writ off Po before she gave him a chance," he explained.

"Oh my gods. Do you know what was going on between Clover and Ning before they started going out? He was following her, repeatedly asking her out, and never giving her a moment's rest! But every time she turned him down because she thought he wasn't what she was looking for. Then she went out with Po to get rid of Ning, but then she actually gave Ning a fair chance and she was so happy. Po isn't the one who got cut short; it was Ning. I don't think that Po even really likes her, he just thinks she has good looks," she said angrily.

"Don't insult my best friend like that. He's honest, and he adores Clover. It would kill him to have her break up with him!" Dongwa yelled.

"Well she almost did! She ran into him tonight and told him everything that had happened with her and Ning. Then she decided to give Po another chance. But you know what? I don't think she _wants_ to go out with Po. She wants to go out with Ning, but she's scared of getting hurt, and of disappointing you!" she accused.

"Since when is this my fault? All I did was recommend to her that she think before she acts."

"Well that's not what you said to her! And what you say may mean something else to you, but it means what you say to everyone else who can't read your thoughts! She really looks up to you, for reasons that I'll never know—"

"Are you saying that it's not smart for her to look up to me?"

"No, but I think you're being a jackass!"

A million counter-insults came to Dongwa's mind to retaliate, but none of them were voiced. He tenderly took Tigress' paws. "Let's not fight, okay? We'll wake the whole house. And I don't want to argue now. We're both tired and on edge; we'll talk more in the morning, alright? When we've had a good night's sleep and we're more civil. And we're going to be married soon. We have to learn to talk things through."

She sighed. "Dongwa, I don't know about this."

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"I—I don't know if now is the best time for us to be getting married. There are so many problems, with Clover and her love life, and your mothers fighting, and the Emperor… I don't know if I can handle all of this at once," she whispered.

Dongwa looked at her. "What?"

"I don't know if I can get married right now! Everything is going so fast, and I can't keep up! I'm going to go insane if I have to keep doing this every day!" she screamed.

"So that's it, you just want to throw our relationship out the window?"

"NO, I don't! I just need some more time. We can still get married, I just need more time to adjust to everything. I don't know if I'm ready for this yet!"

Dongwa's eyes turned hard and cold. "I see. So you're not ready to marry me."

Tigress wiped her eyes. "No, I'm really not."

"We had four years together. Four years! You knew this was coming, I know I dropped hints! And you're still not ready? How long do you expect me to wait?" he demanded.

"Well I'm sorry, but I didn't expect everything to blow up in my face! I'm sorry that I'm practically having a nervous breakdown trying to get through all of this, it's HARD!"

"Of course it's hard! Everything in life that's worth having is hard! But you have to be willing to commit, and I don't see a very stable future for this marriage!"

She threw her glass of water at him. It went right past him and shattered against the wall. "You don't think I'm willing to commit? I've been committing to this relationship for the past four years! I left behind my family, my friends, my home, all so that I could make you happy! But when does my happiness start? I've been busting my ass for you, and I never complained even when you basically refused to help plan anything about the wedding! First you had to work, then you had to build the house, and I'm stuck going insane and going nowhere! I'm glad we had this fight because at least now I know you for the son of a bitch that you are! I am done, this wedding is off! I never want to see you again!"

And she fled, letting tears fall and soft sobs rack her body.

A/N: I did say there was a plot twist coming. Enjoy! And REVIEW!!!!! Holla!


	23. Disguise

Year of the Tiger

By corset-rebellion-follower

Disclaimer: I don't own Kung Fu Panda

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 23- Disguise

Tigress and Dongwa didn't talk to each other the next day. Or the day after that. Or any of the following weeks. It seemed to be truly over between them, and everyone was adjusting to the new arrangement.

There were letters being sent out to guests to tell them that the wedding was postponed (Tigress sealed all the letters herself) and everything that had been ordered but not delivered was being sent back. Mingxia, Meifeng, and Mrs. Ping all pulled together and tried to persuade their children to make up, but neither Dongwa nor Tigress would listen.

Clover seemed to be taking her time considering her relationship with Ning, and she spent much of her time with Po. At first she had just ranted to him about how stupid she thought Tigress was being for calling off the wedding, but slowly it blossomed into a true relationship. Mingxia had seen Ning watching the Dragon Warrior and Clover together from the corner of her eye, and he looked very hurt and angry. Several times he had tried to approach Clover, but always ended up slinking off before she noticed his presence.

Dongwa spent most of his time working on the house. Po couldn't understand why he was using all this energy and time when he wasn't going to get married and live in the house with Tigress. Dongwa wouldn't answer as to why, but Clover posed the guess that he was just trying to keep himself busy so that he wouldn't have to deal with his problems.

Shan continued to help him, but it was mostly out of pity. He had lived with his daughter's temper since she could speak enough words to yell, and knew how fiery her wrath could be.

Tigress began sleeping up at the Jade Palace again and completely went nuts on the obstacle course every day. Her friends were worried about her, but she refused to tell them anything of what had happened. Nothing seemed to be quite the same, though.

It was getting closer and closer to the wedding day, about a fortnight before. Tigress sightings were becoming more and more rare, and Dongwa worked longer hours and with less breaks.

"The boy is going to kill himself, Xia," Shan said, pouring a cup of tea for her.

"Well what are we supposed to do? We're not his parents, and even if we were, there would only be so much that we could do. He's of age," Mingxia countered.

"But there has to be something someone could say to him to get him to stop working. Even I know my limits," he noted.

"Meifeng and the Pings have been trying to for days, but he won't listen! I'm pretty sure that the only thing that would get him to stop doing this to himself is Tigress coming up to him in her red dress and saying it's time for them to get married," she said.

Shan shook his head. "There's just no peace for anyone in this family when it comes to love. We've cursed them, Xia." She laughed.

"I don't know about that. Both Clover and Tigress have to find out what they want before they make any decisions. It may be hard on them now, but it will be for the best in the end. They'll both be perfectly content with their decisions and have a happy ending. And isn't that what you want for them, Shan?" she asked.

He rubbed his temples and replied, "Yes, but Xia, it seems like 'Happily Ever After' is eluding them. Tigress was going to be married, which I never thought she would be. And Clover was actually smiling real smiles and being herself. Now it seems as if I've lost them again."

She gently wrapped her arms around him and pulled down his face for a kiss. "Don't worry. Both our girls are grown up, and they're still learning how to be grown up. Remember when we were first married? We had no idea how to interact with each other and barely spoke for weeks. Nothing is easy when you have never been through the situation before."

"Xia, you don't understand. I'm actually starting to _miss_ seeing Clover walking around the village on Tang Ning's arm. He was an ostentatious little brat; but he made her happy."

Mingxia chuckled. "You really don't like her and Po being together, do you?"

"No, no I do not. He's too old for her."

"It's only a six year difference! A lot of couples that are arranged to be married have a much greater age deficit," she noted.

"And that's why I don't want my girls having an arranged marriage. So they can fall in love and be happy with someone _their own age_ that won't string them along or violate them." Mingxia shook her head, knowing it would be pointless to continue the argument.

Clover came into the kitchen, wearing a nice dress and makeup. "I'll be back soon!" she called as she headed for the door.

"Hold it young lady!"

Clover skidded to a stop. "Yes, Daddy?"

Shan walked over to her, effectively blocking the doorway out of the house. "Where would you be going and looking so pretty, hmm?"

"To the market," she said, trying to grab the latch on the door. He grabbed her wrist instead. "Why would you be going there? Meeting someone? One of your friends?" he asked.

"You could say that." She tried to get past him again, but failed.

"Young lady, are you going to see someone black and white?"

"Not red all over?"

"Don't get smart with me, Clover," he warned.

She sighed. "Yes, Daddy, I'm going to see Po. Now can I please get through?" she pleaded. He looked to his wife, who nodded and motioned for him to step aside. He narrowed his eyes back at Clover.

"Be back before dinner."

She squealed and hugged him around the middle. "Thank you! I love you, Daddy."

"Sure, now you do. We'll see how you feel the next time I say no," he chuckled. He moved out of the way of the door, and she bolted out of it like lightning. Shan walked over to Mingxia and picked her up bridal style.

"I hope you're happy, Xia. And you'd better pray for your sake that she doesn't run off with him like we did."

She laughed and kissed him. "You're learning to let go, Shan. You're learning."

Clover steadily wove her way through the crowds in the streets, humming a tune as she went. Her life had never been better since she decided to give Po a second chance. They had so many fun times, and he made her feel special.

Even though it kind of freaked her out that he used to obsess over her sister, but she had compromised with him. She would forget all about it, and he took the posters of Tigress down. Everything was going beautifully.

_Gods, what was I thinking, giving up on him? He's a wonderful guy._

She headed towards the market, deciding to pick up a couple of apples for a snack. A cold, eerie feeling creeped up her body and over took her. She looked over her shoulder to make sure no one was behind her, holding a butcher knife. But there was no maniac.

Still, she couldn't shake the feeling that she was being watched. She rubbed her upper arm, and started to feel very skittish. But she hurried on to her favorite produce stall. Somehow the woman who ran the shop always had the freshest fruits and vegetables, and for a fraction of the price.

She came up to the booth and was greeted by the shopkeeper, then proceeded to look over the bushels of ripe fruits. Another wave of doubt swept over her and she looked to the person beside her, who was looking over some plums.

It was obviously a man, because he had no curves in the appropriate places. He was dressed in simple farmer's garb, with a walking stick and a cloth wrap covering the side of his face. He turned slightly in her direction, and Clover quickly averted her eyes back to the food in front of her.

She could feel his eyes on her, though. He was watching her, sizing her up. So as quickly as she could, she picked out a bright, red apple and paid for it, then scooted out of there.

_That was really_ _creepy. Who was that guy anyway?_

Still on edge a bit, she looked over her shoulder. The man was a few feet behind her. She still couldn't see his face because of the cloth, but two topaz eyes dug into hers. Her heart's pace doubled, and she started walking faster.

When she looked back, he was still following her. She began to run. _Whatever is up with this guy, I want nothing to do with it!_ She ran all the way out of the village gates, taking shelter behind a tree.

Having forgotten about the apple, she lifted her paw up to find her claws embedded deeply in the flesh, some of the juice dribbling out of the cuts. She made a face and shook the apple off her paw, letting it fall to the ground with a thud.

_It's okay. You probably lost him. I mean, you've never even seen the guy before. What could he possibly want with you? Unless he wants to kidnap you or something… or worse. What if he's a rapist? He'll probably take you to some abandoned building and tie you to a chair and gag you so that you can't get free or call for help, and the only thing you'll be able to hear is the other girls he's got screaming for mercy before he comes for you! Oh gods, I don't want to die! _

The insane vision still fresh in her head, she decided to run home and tell her father about it so he could go find the man and punch his face in for scaring his youngest. Clover turned to head towards home, but standing in front of her was the man, his eyes still glowing.

She screamed and stumbled back. His paw started towards her, but she scrambled away and to her feet. "Stay away from me, you bastard! Stop following me!"

He finally spoke, his voice smooth and refined. "Don't worry…"

"GET AWAY FROM HER!"

In the timeframe of an eye blink, Ning was standing between Clover and the man, a sword drawn and in his paw, pointed towards the stranger's chest. "Back away," he growled. Clover immediately ran behind Ning and linked her arms around his waist, peeking out at the man.

"You don't want to do that," the man warned.

"I think I do. You're not going to touch one hair on her," Ning said.

The stranger looked past Ning and at Clover, who clutched the snow leopard closer. "Master Tigress?"

Clover shook her head. "No."

"Then who are you?" he asked.

"Clover. Her sister."

"What do you want with either of them?" Ning demanded, coming closer.

"Put the sword down before you hurt yourself."

Ning didn't listen; he only tightened his grip on the hilt. "I think I know how to use a broad sword. I've been taking lessons since my youth."

"I have no doubt of that, Tang Ning."

Ning's eyes widened. "How do you know my name?"

"It's my job to know," the man answered.

"Are you an assassin? Someone who was sent to kidnap me for ransom?" Ning asked. The man shook his head. "Who are you, then? Show your face!"

The stranger removed the cloth around his face and let it drop to the ground. Ning stared for a moment, then fell to his knees, letting go of the sword. "Forgive me! I did not recognize you."

Clover just stood still, staring at the figure in front of her with wide eyes. "… Your Majesty?

A/N: Okay reader, whatever you do, don't look behind you. There is an evil mermaid corpse that is waiting with a fishing net to strangle you. But have no fear! There IS a way to stop her! Just click the little bar down underneath this text, you know, the one that reads "Review this Story". Leave me a review and the mermaid will leave you in peace. Got it. Alright.

The inspiration for this author's note is a YouTube video. If you enjoy laughing, I suggest you watch it. 'Kay? And don't forget to review!

www. youtube .com/watch?v=rje1TEmvVw0&feature=channel (Remember to take out the spaces! Holla!)


	24. Royal

Year of the Tiger

By corset-rebellion-follower

Disclaimer: I don't own Kung Fu Panda

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 24- Royal

Emperor Wang smiled at the tigress. "At your service," he said with a flourish. Clover paled considerably, but remained silent. The Emperor turned his attention to the snow leopard at his feet.

"Get up. No one can see you bowing to me. It will seem suspicious."

Ning rose to his feet. "With all due respect, Your Highness, aren't I supposed to bow to the Emperor?" he asked.

"On normal occasion, yes, but this is a special circumstance. Both of you listen to me. Do not say or do anything to let on that I'm higher in power than you. No one must know that I'm here in the Valley. That is an order, do you understand?"

Both nodded. "What are you doing here?" Clover asked. The Emperor dug into his pocket and removed a paper, handing it over to her. She unfolded it and looked it over. It was an invitation.

"I'm here to attend your sister's wedding. I know I'm a bit early, but it takes a while to get here from the Imperial City. That, and I didn't have a carriage that everyone has to stand aside for. I was on foot for most of the journey as not to arouse any commotion. Master Tigress requested that my presence not be the cause of gossip."

Clover's heart sank. No one except her and Tigress knew that the Emperor had been invited on purpose. _This is not good. If the Emperor shows up at our front door, it could oust Tigress! _

"You'll have to forgive me, Miss. I thought you were your sister, and that's why I was following you. I didn't mean to startle you," Emperor Wang explained.

She nodded. "That's alright. I didn't mean to scream at you, I was just overreacting a little," she responded, blushing furiously.

"I understand." He picked up his cloth and wrapped it around his head again. "Your sister is still residing in the Jade Palace, correct?"

She nodded, then shook her head, then shrugged. "It's been a little back and forth between there and my father's home. But your Majesty, there's something that you need to know about the wedding. I have to tell you in private, though."

"Very well. Is there somewhere we can meet?" he asked. She bit her lip. _I can't bring him back home, it's too risky. But where…_

Suddenly, an idea popped into her head. She turned and smiled sweetly at Ning. He narrowed his eyes. "What?"

"Can we borrow your house? Please Ning?"

"If you want to do this in secret, then my parents' house is the last place you want to go. My mother will faint if she finds out the Emperor of China is in her house."

"But what about your little house? You know, the navy blue one? We can go there, right? It's still on the property, but it's far enough away that we can keep it quiet. Your parents will never know!" Clover pointed out.

"It's not a good idea—but I know somewhere else we can go."

"Good. I'll meet you in the village, near the fruit stall. It will be less suspicious if we don't all go together," the Emperor concluded, heading back through the gates. Clover started after him, but Ning grabbed her paw.

Before he could even get a word out of his mouth, she asked, "Are you sure this place is okay?"

He nodded. "It'll be empty. Don't worry about it, I wouldn't lie to the Emperor. But how does he know you?"

"There was a small incident during the Championship Noodle-Off. It's no big deal. Just promise that no one in your house finds out, okay?" she said.

"I swear. But Clover—" He took her other paw in his and gently rubbed circles into her palms with his thumbs. "—how have you been? Are you… alright?"

"I'm fine. Why would you ask?" she questioned.

"Well, it's been a while since I've spoken to you. You… seemed busy," he replied stiffly.

"I have been. Why does it matter?"

He completely disregarded the question. "How is the Dragon Warrior?" Clover swore under her breath. _Po is going to be wondering where you are. He probably thinks you bailed. _

"He's… well," she stuttered. _Okay, don't let him start asking about your relationship. Get out of there before it's too late!_ She turned away and effectively cut him off. "We need to get going. Since you're the only one who knows where this place is, you'll have to lead the way."

He nodded, stealing a glance at her. Clover rolled her eyes and waited until he was a few steps away before going after him. As they walked, Clover took advantage of her position to look Ning over.

He had remained the same height, obviously. _He looks buffer. Has he been working out? _She continued to watch him, letting her eyes roam all over his body. Secretly, she loved his stride, and the way his fur moved over his muscles. It seemed as if each spot shone like a tiny sun.

She scolded herself when her eyes came to rest on his butt, squeezing them shut and shaking her head. _No, no, Po is your guy. So what if Ning has a cute ass? It's not like looks matter. Po may not be skinny, but he's very lovable. Also, let's face it, you're pretty happy with your life as it is now. So stop looking! It's sin, devil girl. _

But the feral, kinky side of her heart neatly brushed the ideas of the angelic side of the heart into the garbage can with a handy little whisk broom. _So what if you're happy now? Remember that time, you know, when you and Ning were together? You had never been happier. "Pretty happy" is one thing, but "completely and totally happy" is another concept all together. And so what if she stares at him? There's a lot to see. And it's not like every other girl in the village hasn't done the same thing. _

The good and pure side of her shook its proverbial head. _Yes, but many of those other girls weren't in very happy relationships._

She rubbed her temples, silencing the voices arguing.

"Clover! Hey Clover!"

She turned her head towards the noise, and threw out her neck in the process. "Oh, damn it."

Po sauntered up to her. "You alright? That looked like it hurt."

She nodded, rubbing the side of her neck. "I'll be fine. What's up?"

"I thought I could buy a bowl of noodles for a very pretty girl," he said flirtatiously.

She smiled. "Thanks, I—"

"Excuse me, young lady." An old man came up to them, wearing the glasses that blind men wore and searching the ground in front of him with a long stick. "I seem to have lost my bag. Can you help me? I don't mean to be a bother…"

Clover originally thought he was just a blind guy, but he pulled down his glasses a bit and winked at her with working, topaz-colored eyes. Clover nodded and smiled, "Of course. It is my duty to be of assistance to my elders. Po, I have to go."

He waved it off. "That's cool. But I'll see you later, right?"

She nodded and linked her arm around the "blind man's". The pair started off, the Emperor continuing to tap the ground in front of him with the stick. Once they were far enough away from the Dragon Warrior, they started to whisper to one another.

"Are you and the Dragon Warrior married?" he asked.

"No, no. He's a good friend."

"He seemed to be making more than friendly advances."

Clover blushed. "Alright, maybe he's more than a friend." They spotted Ning standing in front of a building, casually leaning against it. When they came up to him, he opened the door and let the Emperor go in first.

"Thank you, sonny," Emperor Wang said, still using his old man voice.

Before letting Clover enter, Ning whispered to her, "Did he just call me 'sonny'?" She giggled before going inside. Ning came in last and shut the door behind him, locking it tightly. The Emperor removed his glasses and put them on a table with his stick.

"Sorry about that. But in my younger days, when I was still a prince, I used to sneak out of the palace with that disguise. I'm surprised people believed me then, and I'm surprised they believe me now."

"How's the Empress?" Clover asked.

Emperor Wang smiled at her. "Miss Clover, you cut me to the quick. She's very well, and gave birth to a healthy son two years ago." Clover tried to smile and nodded. _That explains why he's in such a good mood. _

"So what is this about? I'm surprised that I didn't see preparations for the wedding as I walked through the village," the Emperor said.

"Your Highness… there isn't going to be a wedding."

He looked her over. "No wedding?" She shook her head. "Why not?"

Clover sighed. "Tigress and Dongwa had a huge fight. They won't talk to each other, or even look at each other. Much less work out their differences. We sent a letter to warn you, but it must not have reached the Imperial City before you left." It was dead silent. "Also, your Majesty, no one knows that you were invited on purpose. That's why Tigress didn't want you to make a commotion. She and I—and now Ning—are the only ones who know that she invited you," she added.

The Emperor stared at the floor. "Is she alright?"

Clover shrugged. "It's hard to tell. She hardly ever comes out of her room. I haven't seen her myself in two weeks. No one knows whether she's been crying herself to sleep every night, or if she's pretending that she's punching through Dongwa's head."

He nodded. "I suppose my presence here is superfluous, then."

"I'm sorry if this was an inconvenience for you. No one saw it coming until Tigress told us about it," Clover explained.

It was quiet for a few moments. The Emperor sighed. "I have to talk to her."

"OH, no way buddy! I am not letting you come within 500 feet of her!" she yelled.

"I beg your pardon?"

Ning gripped her elbow and hissed, "What the hell do you think you're doing?!? That's the Emperor of China!"

"I don't care if he's the president of Swaziland! No one here has forgotten what you nearly did to Tigress, Emperor Wang. And I would bet the Imperial Palace that no one would hear you scream if someone would try to take revenge," she spat.

"Is that a threat?" Wang asked.

"No; it's a warning. Not only will my father be enraged if he finds out you're here, but there's also a Palace here in the Valley. And it is full of _kung fu masters _and also the Dragon Warrior, who will all happily kick your ass if you decide to show your face."

Emperor Wang didn't know quite how to respond. If this were the Imperial City, she would have had her head off only a few moments after speaking those words. But she posed a point. If he were to reveal himself to anyone, it would mean trouble.

Truly, he wasn't worried about Master Tigress' father; it was her _mother_ that worried him. She, like all mothers, was going to protect her child. Even if it meant death. His own wife was very protective of their middle child, a girl named Suki. Even though he had found some excellent suitors, the Empress had insisted upon choosing one herself. It seemed very unnecessary to him, but she insisted, and eventually he agreed.

And Mingxia's display of courage when she put her foot down and said Tigress would stay had shown him that she and his wife were a lot alike. And if he were to hurt the girl in front of him, it was almost certain that the mother would go after the one who hurt her baby.

Also, by the looks of it, the snow leopard wouldn't much appreciate it either. His shoulders slumped. "You're right. I have to keep my identity a secret. Can I trust you two not to gossip?" Both the youths nodded. "Very well. I'll have to find an inn where I can stay. I'll be in contact with you, Miss Clover. Though I don't approve much of your insensitive wording, you are one of the few I must depend upon. Your country is counting on you."

Clover nodded again, but was a bit more nervous. _No pressure, of course._ The Emperor put his glasses back on and took up his walking stick, exiting the tiny building. As soon as he was back in the sunshine, he started tapping the ground with his stick.

Ning and Clover didn't release their held breaths until the sound of his stick was completely inaudible. Ning smirked at Clover.

"You are the only one I know who could get away with badmouthing the Emperor."

She smirked and shrugged. "What can I say? I just seem to have that effect on men." She headed towards the door and passed him along the way, gently moving her tail over his paw. It was shameless flirting, and she knew it, but teasing him was bringing her immense pleasure. She was using up a great deal of willpower just so she wouldn't crack up.

Before she could leave, Ning grabbed her paw and pulled her back inside, shutting the door quickly. "What now?" she asked in a very annoyed tone.

"I need answers from you. What did you mean when you said that 'no one here has forgotten about what you nearly did to Tigress'? Have you met the Emperor before?" he asked.

She sighed. "Yes. He came during that Noodle-Off thing and he… he tried to make Tigress his concubine. Dongwa saved her before he could touch her, but it scared the hell out everyone, especially my parents," she explained.

Ning slowly let go of her wrist. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to pry. I was just completely in the dark as to how all of this seemed so normal to you two and so freaky to me." She nodded, but then proceeded to look around the building they were in.

It looked a lot like a residence, but it was tiny. The room they were in was the kitchen, which contained the table, a few chairs, and a stove and cabinets. She could barely see into one of the two other rooms, but she caught a glimpse of a cot. "What is this place?" she asked. _Please don't tell me we just broke into someone's house. _

"Don't worry, you won't get in trouble. And I'm not done with my questions. Why have you been avoiding me?" he demanded.

"I have not been avoiding you! I have my own life, thank you very much!" she yelled, crossing her arms over her chest.

Ning set his jaw. "We agreed that we would take a few days off. It has been _weeks_, Clover. And you've been going around with that panda, like you two are attached at the hip or something! It's disgusting!"

She smacked him upside the head. "Po is a good guy! And you haven't exactly been trying to get my attention."

"I needed some time to get my life in order! But I waited for you, turning down a lot of pretty girls thinking that I had someone who I had to stay faithful to. But you weren't faithful to me, Clover. I spent a good deal of my time and energy trying to please you. Why aren't I good enough for you?"

"It's—It's not that you're not good enough—"

"Then what's wrong with me? Did I say something that upset you? Did I do something wrong, are my eyes the wrong color, what did I do? Why do you keep doing this to me, Clover? I've tried to be flexible. I've been bending over backwards for you. What's wrong with me that you can't have a relationship with me?"

He calmed down off his pleading and took a few deep breaths. Then he took the sides of her face in his paws, gently caressing the soft fur of her cheeks.

"What more can I possibly do to win your love? That's all that I want, I swear. I still love you. I can't help it. The gods in heaven know that I've tried to forget you, but I can't." His voice was beginning to crack, and moisture was forming on his eyelids. "You see this? Everything that's around you? I did all of this for you! This is _my_ house. I moved out of my parents' home last month. I've been working at a part time job so that I can feed and clothe myself and pay off my mortgage, and goddamn it, it's hard! But you were right! I've never felt more fulfilled. It's like I actually have a life. But it seems so empty. Because you aren't there."

He took another deep breath, trying to keep his emotions under control. He had been taught that showing emotion such as frustration and sadness to others, especially those beneath him, was wrong and to be punished. But it seemed inevitable that he was either going to have mental breakdown and start sobbing at her feet, or that he was going to fly into an unstoppable rage.

But the well-brought-up-boy he once was kicked in. He let go of her cheeks, even though he so desperately wanted to keep stroking her silky fur. "I'm making a fool of myself. I wouldn't be surprised if you were embarrassed by this. And I wouldn't blame you. You're… obviously in love with your… panda, and I need to accept that. I'm wasting my time, on a beautiful girl like you. I don't deserve you. But in the words of your father, no one really does."

Clover had tears running freely down her cheeks. "Ning…"

"Oh… I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to make you cry. I—"

She put a paw to his lips before he could speak another word. "That was the most beautiful thing anyone's ever said to me. I—I think that's the first time you were ever completely honest with me." He smiled a little.

"That's not completely true. All those times I told you that you were beautiful and all those other complements, they were all the exact truth of what I thought of you."

She blushed. "I… I should probably go…"

"Wait!" He took her paws in his. "I have to know. Does… does the Dragon Warrior make you happy?"

She thought it over for a moment, then nodded. "Yes, he does."

"Do you love him?"

It was silent. Ning inspected her blank face. "Clover? Do you love him or not?" She still didn't say anything.

He sighed and leaned down to her ear. "Don't get trapped. You deserve to be loved, Clover, not just liked. You're a fiery girl who likes excitement and passion, and I know that. Don't settle for less than exactly what you want."

He hesitated for a moment and then pressed a light, feathery kiss to her cheek. Her breath hitched, and she straightened her back.

"You should probably go," he suggested, letting go and stepping away from her.

She nodded. "I'll… I'll see you later, Ning." She calmly left the little house, and heard the door click behind her. Then she sprinted away.

Her kinetic energy was ground to a halt when she bumped into someone.

"Ooh! Sorry, Clover!"

Po helped her up. She looked him up and down. "That's… okay."

"You sure? You seem a little on edge," he noted.

She nodded. "I'm fine."

It got a little awkward after that. "So… you still want that bowl of noodles? It's a little late for lunch, but any time is noodle time!"

Clover chuckled softly. "No, I think I'll pass. I need to help my mother clean the house. But maybe another time."

Po's face fell. "Oh. Alright. I'll see you later then." He leaned down and pecked her lips before disappearing inside the shop. Clover sighed and started home, running her fingers over her lips.

_Po and I have been together for over two months. We've gone out on dates, and talked, and gotten to know each other… but there's nothing. After all this time I still feel nothing from his kisses. My heart doesn't flutter when he smiles at me, at least not like it did when I was fourteen. But are the two eras comparable? I've changed, after all. _

She moved her fingers from her lips to her cheek. Ning had barely touched the spot, just gently grazing it with his lips. But he loved her, and the touch had sent vibrations through her entire body._ Oh, damn. Ning was… ugh, he was right. I don't love Po. What the hell am I doing? _

There were many things she could have done at this particular crossroad. She could have run back to Ning's house and threw herself into his arms. She could have gone back to the noodle shop and told Po how she was feeling.

But instead she shook her head and kept towards home.

A/N: Okay, I may have borrowed the genius of Robin Hood while thinking up the Emperor's little disguise. What can I say, I'm a Disney freak. Alsooooo, Happy Martin Luther King Jr. Day! Nothing like a day off of school to get your fanfiction juices flowing. And if anyone was wondering (which I doubt they are) the Emperor's middle daughter's name (Suki) is in reference to Avatar: The Last Airbender, my favorite anime show (If that's what it is. I've heard it being called anime and a cartoon. Ya pays yer monies, ya takes yer choice.) Don't forget to review! I mean it! I'll be waiting for that email in my inbox! Do it now! Holla!


	25. Reflections

Year of the Tiger

By corset-rebellion-follower

Disclaimer: I don't own Kung Fu Panda

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 25- Reflections

It seemed as if everyone was sitting. Sitting, and waiting. So much had happened to everyone, and everyone was trying to take it all in.

Dongwa was sitting on the roof of his house. It was finished now, down to the last bit. Shan and he had started on the schoolhouse, but he felt a hollowness in him, and construction was doing little to fill it.

He thought about the woman he loved, was in love with, and what an idiot he was. _She supported me, kept me going through the times when everything seemed hopeless, and I just let her slip through my fingers. _

He hit his head off the roof. "Damn it!" He rubbed his head, trying to clear away the pain, and sighed. "Everything seems to be hitting me in the face these days." But even though he missed Tigress, and wanted her back, he made no move to head toward the Jade Palace. 

_Master Shifu would rip me to pieces and the Furious Five would probably help. Besides, she's probably already moved on. She deserves better than me anyway. She deserves the world. And the gods know I'm the last one who could give it to her._

He looked up towards the Jade Palace. The sun had set a while ago, but Dongwa could still see the temple perfectly. It seemed to glow through the darkness, a beacon of security on the Valley. _It glows with the light of the shining sun. And Tigress is my sun. What the hell have I done?  
_

* * *

Tigress sat under the Sacred Peach Tree of Heavenly Wisdom. She looked down on the Valley, at each little light in the windows of the houses. _They all look so small from here. I never even noticed. _

She had cried a lot over the past few days, and only came out at night when her friends were asleep. It wasn't that she didn't want to see them; she just didn't want them to pity her and try to comfort her. She didn't need someone telling her it would be alright and she would get through this. She knew she would and others feeling sympathy would just waste their time and make her feel even more embarrassed.

Subconsciously she started look for what would have been her new home. It was outside of the village and more into the forest surrounding the village. Some of the trees impeded her vision, but she finally caught sight of it.

And she could just barely make out a figure sitting on the roof.

Her breath caught in her throat and she froze. Then she stood up and turned away. She had told herself that she didn't need to do a thing. Dongwa would come back and beg for her forgiveness, just as he should. But he hadn't come back yet, and she was starting to get worried. Didn't he still love her, or had he found someone else? 

_What am I saying, of course he has. He's so handsome, and sweet. He probably has a waiting list of girls who want to go out with him. He probably doesn't even miss me… or at least not like I miss him._

She shook her head and started towards the training hall.  


* * *

Tigress' sister was in her room, lying on her bed and staring up at the ceiling. She wasn't thinking over one man, like her sister, but two instead. _Why can't I just be happy with what I have? Po is a really great guy, and I should be happy to have him. _

_But I'm not. Damn it, why not? He's sweet, kind, and gentle. And I used to love him. Hell, I used to stalk him! _

_And Ning was stalking me, but I actually like him, and maybe love…? Maybe it's just stalking that attracts people. So who should I start stalking? Should I stalk anyone. It is creepy, after all. _

She flipped over, buried her face in her pillow, and screamed. Once her throat was hoarse and her lungs straining, she stopped and took her face out of the pillow. As soon as she did, she saw the damp spots on it. She hadn't even noticed that she had started crying. 

_Why can't I just be happy? What's wrong with me?_

She wiped her eyes and got up, quietly leaving her room and leaving the house, in need of fresh air. Once she had calmed down, she reached for the latch to open the door, but couldn't touch it. Some invisible force stopped her. So instead she turned away and ran down the street, thinking of the only other place she could go.  


* * *

The Emperor himself was also at a loss for sleep. He was sitting in his inn room, staring out the window towards the Jade Palace. He could still see Tigress' face in his mind. _She's beautiful… so beautiful. But unlike other women in so many ways. _

She was a tiger and he a fox, so she could never bear him any sons, though that didn't bother him as much as it might.

He tried to remember what her ex-betrothed looked like. He hadn't seen that much of the tiger, only a glimpse of the boy walking down the hallway of the dormitories in the very Palace he was looking at. _He's an idiot, for whatever he did to start that fight. She didn't start it, I just know. _

But from the moment he had seen her, he hadn't had one bit of disfavor for her. She was a princess; she lived in a palace and had others under her command. And she was perfect. Her perfect posture, her soft voice, and her glowing eyes all added into the vision that she was.

He shook his head. _She's young enough to be your daughter and you're lusting after her. You nearly tore her life apart once and you're slipping down the same precipice. Remember your wife. Your beautiful wife and children. _

But as he tried to put Tigress out of his mind, he kept seeing her as his wife, having his children and growing old with him. _You're already old. Old and helpless.  
_

* * *

Mrs. Ping sat at one of the tables in the restaurant. She had a cup of tea in her hands, but it had long gone cold. She had a sketch on the table in front of her. Jia had done it a long time ago, only a few days after Mrs. Ping had adopted Dongwa. It was a picture of the little cub, who was sleeping and curled up into a little ball of fluff.

It was the only time that the panda could really sit down and get a good picture of him. Any other time, Dongwa had been running all over the place, exploring and poking his nose into everything. A ghost of a smile appeared on her face. 

_He wanted to be in every place at once. Find out what everything is and how it worked. No wonder he went off to university and became such a fine young man. If only he hadn't broken up with his girlfriend. _

She rubbed her temples and dumped the tea out onto the floor, not even caring about the mess. _What have I done?_ Meifeng had tried to get along with her. They hadn't known each other for very long, but she had still judged the tigress without a care or a thought about what she was doing. 

_She brought my baby boy into the world. And I shunned her. She meant so much to Dongwa, and I didn't even give her a chance. _She looked back down at the picture. A million memories came to her of her and her son. In a matter of moments, twenty-two years of good and bad memories flashed before her eyes.

Meifeng had only seven years with her son, plus the months she had been pregnant. _I've been jealous and selfish. Meifeng has as much right to love Dongwa as I do._

The gander stood up, taking the picture with her and heading to bed.  


* * *

We come to our last stop on the Trail o' Reflections, with the very panda who crashed to his destiny and became Dragon Warrior. He was sitting in his room in the Jade Palace, thinking about what had happened in the past few months.

He had started to notice Clover when Tigress and Dongwa were still away. It had started as a physical attraction. She was thin in the middle, curvy on the hips, and fully developed in the chest area.

But when he actually started talking to her instead of staring at her, he noticed her wit and cunning. And when she actually agreed to go out with him, he nearly screamed like a little girl and fainted. She was a goddess, his goddess, and he could hardly believe it. 

_She likes me… SHE LIKES ME!!! _

The past few months had been heaven to him. The girl he had wished for actually liked him back, and would willingly hold his hand, stroke his cheek, and kiss him. 

_I hope I can do this. _

Dongwa had told him all about the weddings of other cultures, while he and Tigress were still together of course. But he had spoken of one strange tradition that came from the West, where a man would give a woman a ring with a diamond in it to propose. It sounded weird to him, but Clover was always the exotic type.

Which is why Po was holding a golden band with a small, sparkling diamond embedded inside.

A/N: Not the most exciting chapter, I know, but not every chapter can be filled with twists and stuff. But I did get one there in the end! Don't forget to review, per usual. I love you all! Holla!


	26. Sage

Year of the Tiger

By corset-rebellion-follower

Disclaimer: I don't own Kung Fu Panda

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 26- Sage

The next morning, the sun rose up over the Valley of Peace and bathed the tiny village in its warming glow. Some extra sunrays seeped through the slats that made up a shutter. They spread their warmth over a tigress, giving her more stripes.

Clover gently rubbed one of her eyes before pulling the covers farther around her. _Warm. Need warm._ She felt a source of heat behind her which was pulling her close. She sighed happily and snuggled against it. The heat source started to gently kiss down her neck. She giggled and wriggled away.

"Stop that."

"But you're so pretty…"

She sat up. "Tang Ning, if you don't stop it, I swear, I'll—" The snow leopard sat up next to her and wrapped his arms around her waist, pressing their lips together. She slowly broke down and kissed him back, resting her hands on his chest. Feeling his lungs straining he pulled away, grinning slightly. She smiled back shyly.

"Do you know how beautiful you are to me?" he whispered.

She giggled and stroked his cheek. "Kinda. You won't stop saying it."

"It's not my fault that you have a face more beautiful than any goddess in heaven."

She smiled and rubbed her eyes, looking around the room. "Ugh, what time is it? I don't remember falling asleep until really late." He lay back down and ran his fingers teasingly up her back.

"Don't know. Probably morning."

She looked back at him. "Morning? It's morning? It can't be morning!"

"Why? What's wrong?" he asked.

"Do you realize what will happen if my parents find out I was out all night? I'll be dead! Especially if they find out I was with you!"

He took her paw and brought her back down into his arms. "Relax. Nothing happened, and you know that I would never take your virginity before marriage. All of our clothes stayed on, so what's there to be worried about?"

"You have me convinced, but try telling that to my father. I guarantee he'll gut you and serve you for dinner," she snapped. He kissed her fingers.

"You're right. He will. But will you stay a few more minutes? Please?"

A small smile formed on her face. "Fine. A few more minutes. But that's all," she insisted. He nodded and wrapped his arms tighter around her, a grin plastered on his face.

_Goddamn, I am the luckiest man on earth. _

Clover had come to him in the middle of the night and broke down in his arms. After she finally calmed down, she had explained that she had done a lot of thinking and thought that he was right; she didn't love the panda, no matter how sweet and innocent he was. Then she practically pounced on him and smashed their lips together. It wasn't as if she told him she wanted to marry him and have his babies, but it was so much more than he had imagined her confessing to.

"Ning?"

"Mmm?"

She turned over in his arms to face him. "Do you think that after all of this is over—you know, with my sister's wedding and the Emperor—do you think we could have a relationship?"

He smiled. "I think there's a good chance we could. We could right now if you wanted to. It's not as if there's a certain time that we have to get together," he said.

She nodded and fell silent. "What? What's is it?"

"Well—I just want you to know that… that I love you. I really love you. And even after I ignored you and told you that you were stupid, and then avoided you to go out with Po, I would really like to be your girlfriend. If you want to be my boyfriend."

He inspected her face. She looked nervous and scared.

He took her paw and laced their fingers together. "I love you too. And I would love to be your boyfriend. If you're sure that you wanna be my girlfriend."

She nodded. "I know I wanna be your girlfriend." A huge grin spread across his face. "What?" she asked, "Why are you smiling at me like that?"

He climbed out of bed. "If I'm going to do this, I'm going to do it right." He got down on one knee in front of her, still holding one of her paws. She cracked up. "Clover, will you be my girlfriend? Pretty please? I'll be your best friend!"

She laughed harder, but squeezed his paw and said, "Yes, yes, I'll be your girlfriend. But that pretty please better have a cherry on top. I'm in the mood for some fruit."

"Of course. If you will come with me to the kitchen," he picked her up off the bed and caught her by surprise, "Then I will fill any desire for fruit that you may have." She giggled and kissed his cheek.

"Thank you."

He returned the favor by kissing her lips.

"My pleasure."

They entered the tiny kitchen and Ning placed Clover back down on the floor. She went over to the window and opened it. Some of the Valley was still tinted by pink and yellow sunrise, but the market was already bustling and joyful.

She smiled at the sight. People were already haggling for better prices, old friends talking and laughing together, and Tigress looking mopey and sad… wait, Tigress? Clover rubbed her eyes before looking again. Sure enough, her sister was walking along with the early morning shoppers, but not as cheerful as what was around her.

"Ning! Come here," Clover whispered, pulling the snow leopard over to the window.

"What is it?" She pointed out the tiger among the crowds. "Wow, she looks down. Is she alright?"

She hit him upside the head. "That's not the point! The point is that she's actually out of the Jade Palace! Do you think she's going to apologize to Dongwa? As in right now? I wouldn't be surprised if he fell asleep in his empty house last night."

Ning shook his head. "I don't think so. She's going the opposite direction from Dongwa's house."

Clover's heart sunk. "I wish they would make up already and get married. They were practically made for each other."

"I agree. I didn't really know either of them very well, but they seemed like a very healthy and happy couple."

"They were. Tigress had never been happier than when she was with Dongwa. He could make her smile and laugh. And he loved to see her happy. It doesn't deserve to end like this," she sighed. She watched her sister just fidget and look at the people around her. Her eyes were red and watery.

Clover sighed and closed the window. "I'm going to go talk to her." She stopped short in front of the door and spun around to look at Ning. "I'm sorry that I'm running out like this. But she needs me."

He smiled and took her paws. "There's nothing to apologize for. Just go and help your big sister."

"Did I ever mention that you're the best boyfriend ever?" she asked.

He laughed and kissed her. "No. But thanks." She gave him another kiss before heading out the door. Tigress hadn't moved from her spot, and it didn't look like she was going to move any time soon.

Clover came up to her slowly and waved to give her a warning. "Hey, sis."

Tigress kept her eyes on the ground. "Hello." Her voice was little more than a whisper.

"Are… are you alright? No one's seen you in a few weeks," Clover said.

"I've been training. I seem to have gained a little weight from my lack of exercise." Clover sighed.

"Come on, Tigress, your wedding was just called off! You don't have to be the ice queen all the time."

"Well when you get your heart smashed into fifty million little pieces by the only man you ever loved, then we'll talk about expressing our emotions!" Tigress snapped. Clover was surprised by the sudden burst of emotion. But it didn't make her any less angry.

"Oh, Dongwa smashed your heart? You were the one who screamed that he and you were through! And he's been sitting, heartbroken, inside the house that he built for you! And your heart got smashed into fifty million pieces?"

The villagers started to stare at the arguing siblings.

Tigress' voice rose up to a high-pitched shriek. "I am NOT going to talk about this with you! Just leave me alone!" And she stormed off.

_How dare she? She comes up to me and asks if I'm alright, and then screams in my face about something that's none of her business? What a bitch!_

She turned towards the Jade Palace, but bumped into someone. The person collapsed to the ground. She became horrified when she realized it was an old man. "Oh my goodness, sir, I'm so sorry! I didn't watch where I was going, please forgive me."

He ignored her outstretched hand and stood up, quickly rearranging his robes. "Quite all right, dearie. I may be old, but I'm not made of glass."

He adjusted his darkened lenses. Tigress felt even worse now that she knew he was blind.

"Well there's a voice I'd never thought I'd hear up close. Master Tigress of the Furious Five. It's an honor." He tried to kiss her paw and missed a little, but she appreciated the gesture just the same.

"You can recognize me by my voice?" she asked.

"Of course. Being blind, I have enhanced hearing. Could probably hear a pin drop in this crowd if I wanted to." He started groping around for his walking stick.

"That's very impressive," she said, picking up the stick and handing it to him.

"Well, you've got what you've got. Now what are you doing down here instead of being up at the Jade Palace?" he asked.

"My Master decided that I needed fresh air and sent me down here. I don't really know what I'm supposed to do, though," she confessed.

"Well, sometimes the times when you don't know what to do are the best times to find out what you're supposed to do."

"Um, what?"

"How fares your love? I've picked up a few lines of gossip that you're getting married."

She slumped a bit. "Oh. Well, we're not getting married anymore. We broke up."

He clicked his tongue several times against his cheek. "I'm mighty sorry to hear that. Nothing like young love. But sometimes the strongest rope can be cut by the dullest blade."

Tigress stared at the man. He was starting to confuse her, and she didn't know if she could trust him. "I'm… I'm not quite sure what you mean."

"What I mean is that even though the soldier may be strong, he can be broken by the smallest strike." Tigress shook her head. _Crazy old man._ "Now dear, listen to me. Go talk to the boy. It doesn't matter if you just scream at him, go and see him one more time. Just to be sure."

And he started hobbling away, tapping his stick on the ground in front of him. She stared after him with a look of complete and utter confusion on her face.

_What the hell was he talking about? I can't just go and see Dongwa; it would be too awkward. And what was with all those adages?_ She saw the man was beginning to disappear out of sight.

"Wait! To be sure of what?"

But he didn't respond, and soon was gone from view. She sighed and turned away.

A/N: No, the sage in the title of this chapter is not the fragrant spice, but the really wise guys who say smart stuff. And hooray, this story is offically over 50,000 words! Woo hoo! Thanks to everyone who reviewed, and please continue to do so. Constructive criticism, a few words of encouragement for me to get the next chapter done, whatever you've got for me. And all the adages from this chapter? Complements of the brilliant mind of Proverb _Moi_. Enjoy the chapter, and review! Holla!


	27. Health

Year of the Tiger

By corset-rebellion-follower

Disclaimer: I don't own Kung Fu Panda (still)

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 27- Health

BANG.

BANG.

BANG.

BANG.

The hammer sounded off loud and clear in his ear, indicating that his aim had been perfect. It sounded like this every time.

BANG.

BANG.

BANG.

BANG.

This was something he could focus on; something he had mastered. It was something repetitive that let him slip away from the world.

BANG.

BANG.

BANG.

BANG.

Oh, how he would _love_ to do this to his daughter's ex-fiancé's head.

Tigress hadn't been seen in the Valley for quite a while. Shifu had been giving him reports about her, and he didn't like what he was hearing. She was staying in her room, refusing to eat, and didn't speak with anyone. Shan knew it wasn't entirely Dongwa's fault, and that Tigress played a role in it too. But Tigress was his daughter; he always jumped to defend her. It was just his nature.

He was working on the schoolhouse that Dongwa was planning to teach in. Instead of building a whole new structure, Shan found the old schoolhouse and assessed it. After a thorough inspection, he decided that it would be easier to fix up the old than to build a new one. The building had fallen into disrepair over the years, but it was nothing that couldn't be fixed.

Shan turned away from his hammer and looked around. He was alone. This was strange. Usually Dongwa was up before him and working, even if it was just sweeping and picking up debris. But slowly Dongwa started coming later and later, and now he wasn't here at all.

He put down the tool in his paw and headed out of the schoolhouse. There would be only two places that Dongwa would be: the house he had built, or at his mother's. And since he probably didn't want Mrs. Ping to be running around and making a fool of herself, Shan's best bet was probably the house.

The house wasn't too far away from the school, so that Dongwa wouldn't have to get up two hours before sunrise to get to work on time. When Shan reached the building, he didn't like what he saw already. On the door was a sign that read "Go Away!" in very sloppy handwriting. Certainly not from a university graduate's pen.

He knocked on the door, but no one answered.

He knocked again. Nothing.

His impatience growing, he pushed the door open and went in anyway. "Dongwa? Boy, where are you?" A loud moan came from the upstairs. He walked up the stairs and called again.

"Dongwa! Get out here!"

"Ugh…"

It came from the bedroom. Shan went in and immediately froze. Dongwa was there alright, but he was in horrible shape. He sat slumped over his writing desk. It looked as if he hadn't properly groomed himself in days. His clothes were covered in stains and wrinkles, his fur matted and tangled, and his eyelids were drooping. He had a bottle of choujiu clutched in his paw, and his head lay on the wood of the desk.

Shan just stared at him in disbelief. "My gods, you've finally gone off the deep end."

Dongwa blew a raspberry at him in response. Shan sighed and walked over to the desk, taking the wine away. "Excuse me, but that's mine," Dongwa said in a slurred voice.

"I know, but this won't do you any good. You're better off without it," Shan said, pouring the contents of the bottle out the window.

"I dunno, its doin' a preeety good job of makin' me forget that my life sucks."

The older tiger shook his head. "Is this what you've been reduced to? Drinking alone in the dark?"

Dongwa shrugged. "Guess so. What else have I got to do?"

"How about work on the school that you're going to teach in?" Shan asked.

"What's the point? I needed a job to support my new wife. I don't have one of those anymore, so I'm basically screwed," Dongwa replied.

"How about you get over this and get up off your ass so we can get some work done?" Dongwa seemed to be thinking it over. He was staring at his fingers as he moved them slowly on the desktop.

"Nah. Too drunk, and too sad. I'm just gonna hang around here. Drink some more."

"And then I'll skip through a field of flowers. Just because you and Tigress broke up doesn't mean you should throw your whole life away. There's still a lot more to live for other than rice wine."

"That is incorrect, my friend," Dongwa stated, "Tigress was my life. She kept me going—you have one hell of a daughter, Shan. Too bad she's too good for me. I'd be a happy man with her."

"So go up to the Jade Palace and apologize. She probably wants you back just as much as you want her. But she's stubborn, she won't come on her own. Or at least do yourself a favor and stop drinking. You're going to kill yourself," Shan warned.

"Really? That would be some good luck."

This was the final straw. Shan gripped Dongwa's forearm with an iron fist and pulled him up. Dongwa didn't struggle, but after he was mostly stabilized he quietly moaned, "Ow."

"Come on. I'm getting you out of this house to get sobered up."

"I don't wanna."

"Too bad. Now come on." He yanked on Dongwa's arm, and he came willingly down the stairs and out the front door.

"Bye house," Dongwa mumbled as they headed towards the village. Shan rolled his eyes and tugged harder. He tugged the drunken tiger into the village gates. People stopped and stared at the pair, but Shan ignored them and kept going. Dongwa, however, said hello to everyone he passed, and even some people who weren't there.

Shan pulled him to his house and pushed him inside, shutting the door and locking it tightly. He could hear Clover's voice loud and clear. She was yelling about something. He took hold of Dongwa's wrist and pulled him into the kitchen.

The moment both Clover and Mingxia, who had been patiently listening to Clover's tirade, laid their eyes on Dongwa it fell silent. Mingxia stood up from her chair and hurried over to Dongwa.

"My gods, what happened to him?"

"It looks like he got hit by a fast-moving cart," Clover added. Her mother glared at her.

"He's been holding up in his house, drinking. Apparently he's not taking the breakup very well."

"I was doing just fine until you came along," Dongwa snapped, stumbling a bit.

"Clover, go get some water. Dongwa, honey, why don't you sit? It'll be good for you," Mingxia said soothingly, leading him to one of the kitchen chairs. Clover came back with a glass of water. Mingxia took it and pressed it into Dongwa's paw. "Drink this too."

Dongwa did as he was told, but a lot of the water ran off the sides of his mouth. She sighed and took the glass away. "Poor thing. He must really be hurting."

"You know, you think someone that smart would know not to get drunk," Clover commented.

"I don't even want to hear you scolding him about getting drunk, young lady. And I hope I don't have to punish you again to jog your memory as to why," Shan scolded.

She fell silent, but then an idea popped into her head. "We should take him to the Ping's shop. Their out doing their grocery shopping, I saw them earlier in the market, so Mrs. Ping won't freak out over him. And Po could help us get him sober and clean him up a bit." she suggested.

Shan frowned, but Mingxia nodded approvingly. "That's a good idea. He needs something in his system to counter the alcohol. Dongwa, we're going to get you some help, alright? Can you stand on both feet?"

He stumbled out of the chair and away from them. "I don't have a problem!"

Clover rolled her eyes and took hold of his paw, yanking on it to get him towards the door. "Don't be a dumbass, we're just taking you to see Po." She then proceeded to drag him out of the house. Shan smirked as he followed. _Like father, like daughter. _

As Clover had promised, the Ping's place was empty, except for Po and Mantis behind the counter. They both gasped and rushed over when they saw the tiger attached to Clover's hand. "Whoa, what happened to him?" Mantis asked.

"Breaking up with Tigress happened to him. That, and a lot of alcohol." Clover replied.

"What? Dongwa doesn't drink, or at least not heavily," Po said.

"Well then he must be drinking rainbow juice," Clover said sarcastically.

"I'll go get the normal treatment," Mantis volunteered. Clover and Shan exchanged a glance. _The normal treatment?_ Mingxia started to the kitchen.

"I want to help too. Do you have a basin of water I could use to wash his face with?" she asked.

"Yup. I'll get it," Po said, jogging after Mantis.

"Shan, can you go back to the house and bring my medicine bag?" Mingxia asked. Shan nodded and disappeared from the restaurant. Mantis brought back a bowl of noodle soup and put it on the table in front of Dongwa. Clover immediately took to the job of spooning the soup into Dongwa's mouth.

She had to press one paw to his cheek to keep him steady. He purred and nuzzled into her paw. "Clover, you're real pretty. Will _you_ marry me?" She sighed and gave him more soup.

"Tell you what. If you can touch your nose and recite the alphabet, then I'll marry you." Dongwa tried to recite the alphabet between sips of soup, but was doing a pretty good job of mangling it. After he finished with an off-key "Z", he smiled at Clover.

"Did I do good?"

"Oh, you did wonderfully. I'll call the magistrate after you finish your soup," she said soothingly.

Po put an ice pack on Dongwa's head. The tiger giggled girlishly. "That's cold."

"It will help your headache, though. Or at least the one you're going to have," Clover explained. She looked up at Po. He was staring at her, his eyelids lowered. As soon as she locked eyes with him, she looked away. She didn't want to hurt the panda, but she also didn't want to tell him about her and Ning just yet. It was too soon, her and Ning's relationship hadn't been fully cemented yet.

"Hey Clover, can I talk to you for a second?" he asked quietly.

"Um, I have to finish taking care of Dongwa. Can it wait?" _Like how about for the rest of our lives?_

"Not really, it's kind of important. And it'll only take a second, I promise. It's not like he's going anywhere." They both looked down at Dongwa. He had his head resting on the table and was crossing and uncrossing his eyes.

"He really dumbs down when he's drunk, doesn't he?"

"Yup. He's never been able to hold his liquor."

She glanced up at Po. "I guess. But we have to stay close in case he needs us." He lead her only a few tables away from their previous spot and sat her down on the chair.

"I'm really happy right now, Clover. Not because Dongwa is drunk or anything, but because of how my life is going. Ever since I started going out with you, I've felt like everything has fallen into place."

She fidgeting and looked away. "Really? Well, that's good."

He nodded and grinned. "Yeah. But I think it could be a whole lot better."

"I'm not quite sure I understand."

"Clover," he got down on one knee and took her paw in his, "You are an amazing girl. I've never known anyone like you before, and I know I never will meet anyone else as perfect as you. I want to spend the rest of my life with you." He took out the diamond ring and showed it to her. Her eyes widened.

"Will you marry me?"

Suddenly, everything fell silent. Even Dongwa stopped his drunken mumbling. All eyes were on Clover. She was staring at the ring in Po's paw. Her chest started heaving.

"Not if you were the last man on earth."

Po's face fell, and Mingxia gasped. "Wha—what?" Po asked.

Clover bit her lip. "Well, I didn't mean for it to come out so bluntly. But I can't marry you."

"Why not? I thought everything was going so well!" Po said in disbelief.

"Everything was. I really enjoyed spending time with you."

"So what was the problem?"

"I DON'T LOVE YOU, PO!"

Everyone stared at her, and she took a calming breath. "I'm sorry. But I don't. You're really sweet, and I thought if I gave it some time that I would grow to love you, but I don't. And I can't marry someone I don't love." It got very quiet, and Po let go of her paw, letting his fall useless to his side.

"How dare you? How dare you think you can ask my daughter to marry you!" Shan screamed, storming over to the Dragon Warrior.

"Daddy, don't," Clover pleaded, standing up.

"It's him, isn't it?" Po asked. Clover turned her attention back to him. "That Ning guy. You love him, don't you?" he asked again.

She glanced between him and her father. Slowly, she nodded. "I do." Shan passed out onto the floor of the shop. Clover suddenly took notice of everyone around them.

"Um, can we have some privacy?"

Mingxia came to Shan's side and picked him up. "Your father needs medical attention anyway. We'll be right upstairs if you need us." Before she left to attend to her unconscious husband, she whispered in Clover's ear, "I am so proud of you darling. And I'll explain why later."

Mantis picked up Dongwa with no difficulty. "Come on, drunky, we're getting out of here too. By the way, my deepest condolences for the ex-couple." They disappeared after Mingxia.

Clover and Po sat in silence for a few awkward moments. She sighed. "I'm really sorry. But even if I did love you, I'm not ready to get married. I'm only eighteen years old. And there's still a lot more that I want to do before I tie the knot. I hope you understand."

Po stood up. "Y-yeah. I understand."

"But it doesn't mean we can't be friends! We don't have to avoid each other for the rest of our lives."

Po forced a smile. "Sure. Being your friend sounds great." She smiled back weakly, but another awkward silence ensued. He looked at the ring. "I should have known that you wouldn't say yes."

"Don't say that! You're a really great guy, Po. You're just… not the one for me," Clover explained.

"I know. I get it. I'm surprised that I didn't see this coming earlier. Ning is probably a lot smarter and funnier than me. And thinner."

Clover made him sit in the seat she had been occupying. "Now listen to me. I am not breaking up with you because Ning is thinner than you. I don't judge people by their looks." He nodded.

"Is it okay if I ask why you love him? Just for my own information," he asked.

She smiled and sat down next to him. "Well, he's sweet. And he's kind. He loves me, and would do anything for me. Even when I used to hate him, he was watching out for me. To make sure I didn't get hurt. And I wish I had appreciated that a little bit sooner."

Po nodded. "He sounds great. I hope you guys are really happy together."

"I hope so too. Our relationship with one another was never really that strong in the past, in case you haven't noticed," she said sarcastically.

He chuckled. "Really? And here I thought you were two peas in a pod." She smiled.

"This is nice, the whole talking-and-joking thing. See? We can be friends."

He smiled for real. "Yeah. We can. And as your new-found friend, if the guy ever hurts you, I get to break his arms and legs!"

Clover laughed.

A/N: Luna Goldsun, I apologize. But this is the way the story goes. May Clover/Po rest in peace.


	28. Alliance

Year of the Tiger

By corset-rebellion-follower

Disclaimer: I don't own Kung Fu Panda

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 28- Alliance

Emperor Wang was kneeling in front of a small stream, scrubbing hard at his clothes. He had his old man disguise on to stay anonymous, but he wasn't acting like an old man, furiously trying to get his change of clothes clean. _I don't know how the servants at the Palace do this. And they have to do it every day! I'll have to remember to increase their pay upon my return to the Imperial City._

Wang, being the Emperor, had never needed to do any work for himself. He didn't know that he could simply use a rock to scrub out the dirt instead of his hands. The appendages were now red and raw from the labor and his fingertips were beginning to wrinkle and prune. He grimaced.

"Most peasants would be shocked to find their Emperor washing clothes in the river."

He jumped and spun around, removing a small blade from his sash. It was the only protection he had. But there was no need for it, for there was no threat. Only a tigress, looking calm and serene. He looked her over.

"Mingxia, if I'm not mistaken." She walked right past him and picked up his laundry, pushing his shirt beneath the river water and picking up a smooth stone. "You don't have to do that," he said.

"I know it."

He watched her use the rock to rub a dirt smear out of the white linen. _Oh. So that's how you do it. _"How did you know it was me?"

She kept on scrubbing. "It wasn't that hard to figure out. Though a blind man may have enhanced hearing, he can't tell whose voice is whose if he hasn't heard it before."

"That's very clever. I suppose your daughter was too distraught to notice. I'm sorry about what happened."

"Tigress may be hurting, but it's her pride that's keeping her and Dongwa apart. She doesn't want to admit that she was wrong, and expects Dongwa to apologize instead. But he thinks she doesn't want to see him, so he stays away."

He nodded. "Pride can do that to a person. Pride, and getting their way all the time. It makes them start to believe that if they want something they'll just get it without much fuss." Mingxia glanced up at him, and he stared back. She turned back to the wash.

"If you hurt my girl, then I swear I will mangle your face to the point that you'll need that disguise just so people won't be repulsed."

He gulped. "That's… fair. I would deserve it now." She nodded.

"Yes, you would."

"You're being very rude," he snapped.

She looked at him straight in the eye. "You nearly take my daughter away from a good home and friends so she can be your little pet, and you expect me to be nice to you? Who the hell do you think you are?"

He shrunk back. "I'm guessing this would be a bad time to say I'm the Emperor."

"You're right, it would."

Her voice returned to its calm state. She kept washing his shirt, and not knowing what else to do, the Emperor washed alongside her. He took the silence as a chance to look Mingxia over.

She didn't look as much like Master Tigress, more like her younger daughter, Clover. Both had the same gleaming bronze eyes and slightly longer nose. But the elder had a small nick in her left ear, perhaps from a childhood accident. She wasn't as lean as Master Tigress, but she probably didn't exercise as much and still had a little extra weight from being pregnant twice. She carried an elegant air, though, and for some reason he didn't see her as a peasant.

"The Chongyang festival is in a few days," Mingxia noted.

"It is. What of it?" Emperor Wang asked.

"I need your help. Tigress and Dongwa need to get back together before it's too late, and the Chongyang festival is the time would be the ideal time to make it happen," she explained.

"So what do you need me for? Most women can play matchmaker without the assistance of men."

"I'm not playing matchmaker for my daughter," she snapped, "I'm helping her to realize her mistake."

"That still doesn't answer the question of what you need me for," he said.

"Why do you think I need you? You know how to influence people."

"Why would I put my name on the line to save the love life of someone who means nothing to me?" he asked.

Mingxia caught his eye. "Tigress means something to you. I know she does. And if you don't do it for her, then do it to win back the honor you lost by trying to force her away." He slapped his wet clothing onto the bank and stood up.

"I don't have to take this. I'm the Emperor for Heaven's sake! And I'm not going to take orders from a woman, especially one of your status," he retorted.

She picked up the clothes and went after him, taking the glasses and scarf right off him. "Give those back, that's an order!" he demanded, reaching for the articles.

"Not so fast, Aiguo. You're here in disguise, and I know your secret. Clover and Ning will keep quiet about you, but I know when to open my mouth. You want your things back? Fine. All you have to do is give me your word that you'll help Tigress," she proposed.

"And what if I say no?" he asked, narrowing his eyes.

She headed towards the street. "Then I take these and bring them up to the Jade Palace as proof to Master Shifu that you're in the Valley. And I know for a fact that whether or not you're Emperor, he'll rip you to shreds and throw them into the wind."

He gazed into her eyes. He knew she would go through with the threat, but he wouldn't submit so easily. He just held her gaze, looking into the depths of her eyes. "Mingxia," he said softly, "Come here."

She obeyed. "Thank you. Now, my dear, there's no reason to do anything hasty. You've probably been working very hard lately. Just relax for a few moments. Unwind."

Her eyes softened a bit and she started to smile, but then she shook her head. "That was a cheap shot."

"It was," he agreed. A small smirk appeared on his muzzle. "But it worked, didn't it?" She scowled and smoothed her dress.

"I love my husband very much. And I know that you feel the same way about your wife. Or at least you did at one point. You know how true love feels, so why not give someone else a chance?"

He sighed through his nose, looking back at the river. He could see his reflection in it. He didn't like what he saw. He saw the monster that seemed to take over his body whenever he was in this Valley. "You're right. They belong together. But to pull something like this off, it will have to be silent and seamless. Your daughter may have just broken off her engagement, but she's no idiot."

"I have a plan—but we can't discuss it here. Shan would be enraged if I brought home the Emperor to stay in our guest room; but if I bring an injured blind man, I could probably coax him into it…"

A/N: Sorry about the short chapter. And I swear, Matriarch is going to be updated soon! There are a few distractions that are barring me from finishing the chapter I'm working on. And while I have your attention, I need everyone who reads this chapter to do me a favor. Go to the following link (don't forget to take out the spacing): http:// www. bigcatrescue .org /FreeTony .htm

This link is about Tony the Truck Stop Tiger. He lives in a metal cage at a Louisiana truck stop, even though it's illegal in Louisiana to own any type of exotic animal. Big Cat Rescue is trying to free Tony so he can come live at their sanctuary. Go to the link and read the text and watch the videos. Please? I'll be your best friend, and I'll update really really quickly! Well, I guess that's all I can really say to convince you to go. There's a whole bunch more information on the page, IF you decide to go to the link. DO IT! GO NOW! Holla!


	29. Chrysanthemum

Year of the Tiger

By corset-rebellion-follower

Disclaimer: I don't own Kung Fu Panda

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 29- Chrysanthemum

The village, which was pretty boring only a few days before, was now bustling with activity. People were chatting with friends, eating rice cakes, and other forms of merry-making. But the most noticeable trait of the Valley of Peace on that day was flowers.

The air was thick with the scent of dogwood and chrysanthemum blossoms. People were tying bouquets on their doors, putting bunches in vases on windowsills, and tossing the petals all over the place. It was Bee Heaven. Everyone was dressed in their good silks instead of linen working attire. And huge groups of villagers were walking up the stairs toward the Jade Palace. Not for a tournament, but just for the hike, as was traditional during the Cheongyang festival.

And during this particular festival, everything was topsy-turvy. While the villagers headed towards the fortress dedicated to the ancient study of kung fu, its disciples were headed away from the Jade Palace. Or at least they were supposed to be. Tigress was holding herself up in her old room of her parents' house, refusing to budge.

"Tigress, you have to come! It's tradition!" Viper exclaimed.

"I don't care! I'm not going! You'll have a better time without me," Tigress insisted.

"It won't be the same without you. We've gone on this hike since we were kids. It was on that hike when we were seven years old when we named ourselves the Furious Five! You can't break the tradition, it'll be a curse!" Mantis said.

"Oh please, there are no such things as curses," the feline snapped, glaring at him.

"You believed me when I told you that Master Shifu's ears were cursed and that's why they twitch. Actually, now that I think about it, I told you that during this festival too, when we were six and it was my first year at the Jade Palace," Monkey added.

"I'm not going, and that's my final answer!" Tigress yelled.

The rest of the Five exchanged glances, and then pounced. In a matter of minutes they managed to grab each of Tigress' limbs and carried her downstairs. "This is not funny, let go!" she demanded.

"Sorry, Tigress, but this is for your own good," Crane said.

"I'll kill all of you once I get my hands free!"

"How about telling that to Mr. Dirt?" Mantis said. They all dropped her and she hit the ground with a thud. She quickly stood up.

"If I got one speck of dirt on this dress, I really am going to kill all of you!" she threatened, brushing the dust off her peach silk dress. Viper smirked. "You're pretty protective of that dress, Tigress. Isn't that the one you were wearing when Dongwa proposed?" Tigress stayed silent and marched away from her friends.

"Well, at least she's out of the house," Crane said optimistically.

"Let's just hope she doesn't skin us and leave our carcasses on top of the mountain," Mantis said.

* * *

Clover watched her sister and sighed. She felt some pity for her, but mostly felt like Tigress was getting what she deserved. Her friends were only trying to help her, and she was pushing them away. So she deserved to feel sad and alone.

Yet something about that made Clover feel guilty, too.

Suddenly, a bouquet of red chrysanthemums appeared before her eyes. "For the most beautiful flower of all."

She smiled shyly at Ning. "Thank you. These are gorgeous," she said, breathing in the flowers' delicate scent. He pressed a light kiss to her lips.

"You're welcome. I don't mean to intrude on any family celebration you're having, but my parents don't want to associate with me right now, so I figured it would be best to steer clear from them. And if I get to see you in the process, then it's only more reason to do it."

She giggled. "Don't worry, you're not intruding. But if you want to stick around you'd better get ready for a lot of walking. My parents and I always go with the Five and Master Shifu on their Cheongyang hike, and the mountain they climb up is nowhere near as close as the Jade Mountain."

"I think I can handle it," he said in a masculine voice, inspecting his bicep. She cracked up.

"Ning, you passed out after running for thirty seconds in gym class."

"Yeah, but that was running. This is walking. They're two totally different things," he explained.

She laughed and nodded. "Sure, Ning. Whatever you say."

"Clover." Shan approached the young couple, and Ning visibly flinched when Shan glanced at him and narrowed his eyes. "Your mother needs you."

She glared accusingly at her father, who glared right back and said with his eyes, "Leave the boy with me and get your butt over there."

She sighed. "Alright. But don't forget, I'm still in hearing range!" She kissed Ning's cheek and went off to see her mother. Shan turned his attention to the snow leopard.

"Clover tells me that you two are back together."

Ning gulped and nodded, "That's correct, sir."

Shan kept glaring at him for a few more moments, but then he laughed. "Relax, boy. I'm not here to kill you. In fact, I'm glad you two are together again."

"Really?" Ning asked, perking up considerably.

"Anyone is better than that panda. I don't trust him. Besides, you've proven yourself to me. So I suppose you're allowed to see my daughter."

Ning's ear twitched, and he saw an old man come out of Shan's house. He had tinted glasses and was tapping the ground in front of him with a stick. "Um, sir, why is there a blind man coming out of your house?"

Shan sighed. "He's a blind man who Mingxia found living on the street. Somehow she convinced me to let him stay until he can find a proper place to live."

"That's very kind of you, sir."

Shan snorted. "Let me tell you something, Ning. You'll know if you've really fallen for a woman if you'll do whatever she wants, even if it's something you would never agree to in a million years when you were single."

Ning nodded, but kept silent. He was thinking of when Clover told him he should move out of his parents' house, and he when he actually did. It was exactly what her father was describing. But he could tell _him_ that. Shan glanced down at him.

"Are you afraid to comment because I'm your girlfriend's father?" Ning nodded. Shan smirked. "Good. That's the way it should be. I'll be keeping my eye on you two today, so don't try anything."

Ning gulped. "Of course."

Shan stifled a chuckle as he walked away. "Shan, I wish you wouldn't mess with him like that. He and Clover are a harmonious couple," Mingxia scolded when he approached her.

"Well then consider it payback for bringing a homeless man into my house."

She scoffed. "If you were the one who had found him, then you would have brought him home too, and you know it. You have too big a heart to leave someone out in the cold."

"HEY, GUYS!" Po waved as he approached the group. A huge pack was strapped to his back. The Pings were following him, along with Meifeng. And behind her…

…was Dongwa.

Tigress rushed over to the rest of the Five. "Viper, what is he doing here?" she demanded in a frantic tone.

She shrugged. "He's probably going on the hike with us."

"No, no, NO, he cannot come! I can't let him see me!" Tigress insisted, hiding behind Crane.

"Why not? It's been weeks since you guys broke up. It's not as if he's still angry with you. I mean, look at him! He looks more defeated than angry." Viper had a point. Dongwa looked as if he was just barely dragging on with his life. His eyes had very dark circles underneath and they were bloodshot, his back and shoulders were slumped, and he was dragging his feet on the dirt path.

For a moment, Tigress felt a twinge of worry. But instead, she stepped out from behind Crane. "You know what, you guys are right. It wouldn't be the same without the whole group together. I think I'll start walking, and you guys can catch up later."

She headed down the trail and towards the mountain. Crane and Viper both exchanged worried glances. "Okay, who else thinks that they need to get back together?" Monkey asked. Everyone murmured their agreement.

"Yeah. I love Tigress, she's practically my sister, but she's getting really annoying," Mantis said.

"Dongwa did make her really happy," Crane added.

Mingxia came over to the group. "I'm sorry to interrupt, but we're ready to go if you are." The four out of Five all nodded and started down the trail, leading the way.

* * *

Tigress took a deep breath and smiled. She was beginning to be glad that she came. There was nothing but open trail ahead of her, yet the smell of flowers from the village could still be detected. The sky was blue and dotted with soft white clouds that looked like cotton candy, and the leaves were falling off the trees and coloring everything in oranges and reds.

"Beautiful day for a walk, isn't it?" a familiar voice asked. Tigress whipped her head around to see the old blind man she had met in the village.

"Oh! Hello, sir… what are you doing here?" she asked, confused.

"Oh, just enjoying the festival. It's the perfect temperature, isn't it? Not too cold because of the warming sun, yet not too hot because of the breeze."

She smiled, and wished he could see just how beautiful a day it was. "You're right. It's a good day for a hike. Will you be alright, with your walking stick?" she asked. He waved her off.

"I'll be just fine, Master Tigress. I have never fallen off a mountain during the Cheongyang festival before, even after I went blind. It won't be a difficult feat."

Tigress had to admit, this old man was feisty. He was old and blind, but it didn't stop him from doing any of the things she did. She admired him for his drive and spirit. _He'll be a good traveling companion, even if he is a little crazy. _

She and the man, who she found out was named Meng, conversed for quite a while. He told her stories of his days in the Imperial Army, and she told him stories of the battles she had fought in. They swapped jokes and riddles, and he kept stumping her with his seemingly never-ending arsenal of trivia questions. She was so busy smiling and laughing that she didn't notice they had reached the mountain.

It was a very big mountain, and appropriately named _Tian Kun_, or Celestial Earth. And unorthodox name though it was, it was true, because the very peak of the mountain couldn't be seen; it was shrouded by clouds.

Tigress saw Meng struggle to sit down on a nearby rock, and she helped him sit. "Thank you, dear. I'll need to rest for a while. I may be determined, but I'm still old. You'd better go on without me; I'll just slow you down."

"Are you sure?" she asked. She didn't want to leave Meng behind, and she would miss his company. It would seem lonely on the trail without him.

He waved her on. "Yes, yes, now go. If you want to reach the top in daylight, then you'll need to go right away."

She hesitated, but turned toward the mountain trail. "If you're sure…"

"I am, now go on. There's no use waiting for me." She started up the trail.

Mingxia came to "Meng's" side. "You are not helping the situation. What are you trying?" she whispered, watching her daughter from the corner of her eye.

"Nothing. Trust me, this will aide you in the end. A general must have trust in his soldiers to complete their mission. She and the boy will be together again by the end of the week, you have my word," Wang whispered back.

Mingxia looked him over and warned, "Just keep to the plan. I won't have you screwing this up." She went back to where Dongwa was walking slowly.

"Dongwa, honey?"

"Yeah?" he asked.

"Look, I know you may not be comfortable with this, but I was wondering if you could go up with Tigress. She's starting up the mountain and I don't want her up on the trail all alone," she explained.

He thought for a moment "I guess I could."

She smiled. "Thank you. And, if you could, could you not mention that I asked you to do this? She hates it when I coddle her." He nodded and started after Tigress.

"That was really inconspicuous," the Emperor said sarcastically when Mingxia past. She ignored him.

* * *

Tigress tread slowly along the trail, looking at the trees and rocks as she past them. This may seem boring just by that threadbare description, but it was more impressive than it seems. Those rocks were huge boulders that hung over the trail and even made her a little nervous. It wouldn't take much for one of them to crush her. Not much at all. It was quiet, and peaceful, with nothing but the sound of the breeze through the trees and her thoughts.

Then a twig snapped behind her. And all that peace went down the drain. She turned around and met Dongwa's eyes. They both stood perfectly still for a moment. Tigress didn't know what to say. 

_Say something! Don't just stand there and look like a fool, say something! Tell him off! Plead forgiveness, just DON'T STAY SILENT!_

"Hi." _Real deep, Confucius. _

He smiled a little. "Hi."

An awkward silence popped up. Tigress looked at everything around her, anything to keep her eyes off the tiger in front of her. But she couldn't draw her eyes away, and she locked onto his eyes again. "… Is… is there a reason that you're following me?" she asked quietly.

"Oh, um… I just thought you might want some company," he explained, remembering his promise to Mingxia.

"Oh. Alright. Well, I'm fine, so you don't have to keep following me."

"Well, technically, I do," he said, walking up the path and standing in front of her.

"Why?"

He grinned a little and stifled a laugh. "Because the mountaintop is up there, I am down here, and you are in the middle somewhere. So unless I go in front of you—" He steeped around her. "—then I must follow you."

She blushed. "That… that makes sense. Go, since you're in front of me now."

"You know, I would rather stay down here and walk with you," he noted, putting his paws in his pockets and rocking back and forth on his heels. "But you don't have to, because you're in front of me now and nothing is stopping you from going ahead," she insisted.

He took a few steps toward her so that there was very little room in between their bodies. Tigress could feel the heat radiating off of him, and instinctively her heart started beating faster. "That's very true. But something tells me that at one point or another, you would catch up to me. And then the tables would be turned because instead of me following you, you would be following me. So it would avoid the problem of following all together if we would walk side-by-side," he said softly.

She looked up into his eyes. They were the warm, spellbinding orbs that she remembered. "Is… is that okay? If we walk together?" he asked, his voice lowering to a whisper. Still lost in his gaze, she nodded.

* * *

Mrs. Ping glanced up from the trail to look at Meifeng. She was smiling and chatting with Master Viper. _What is she so happy about? Her husband is dead, her son is a complete train wreck, and she has absolutely nothing. _

"Here, Hua. Have some water." She was thrown off of the train of thought when Mr. Ping handed her a cup filled with crystal clear water.

She frowned. "Ping, we've only been walking for a few minutes up a slope, why would I need water now?" she asked.

"I just want to be safe, Hua. I don't know what I'd do if anything would happen to you," he answered, placing the cup into her wing. She drank it down, despite her protests. She looked him over.

"You shouldn't be doing this, Ping. The doctor said—"

"I know what the doctor said, Hua. But what doesn't kill me will only make me stronger! And besides, if I can carry twenty bowls of noodles stacked on top of one another, then climbing a mountain will be nothing!" And with a grin, he continued on the trail. Mrs. Ping sighed.

"He seems to have the strength of someone many years younger." Mrs. Ping looked up, and Meifeng was now walking next to her.

"Well, he acts as if he does. He'll be his own demise if he's not careful," she sighed.

"I'm sure you have nothing to worry about. He probably still has many years ahead of him," Meifeng said.

"I would hope so. I've known him since my childhood, and I would rather die first then to be standing next to his deathbed, watching the life slipping away from him."

"You're very devoted to him, aren't you?"

"With all my heart. There was so many years wasted that we could have been together; and now that we are, we're both near the end of our time with the living," she agreed.

"Don't say that. You're both very healthy, and still in good shape."

"It's not completely dependent on physical strength. Sometimes people just lose the will to go on." She paused. "Was Dongwa's father healthy? Or was he more sickly? Because for years Dongwa was very fragile and prone to getting colds."

A ghost of a smile formed on Meifeng's lips. "Bai was the strongest man I've ever known. I don't remember him ever getting sick. He used to claim that he was immune to everything because he was secretly a dragon in disguise," she laughed.

Mrs. Ping smiled. Clearly Meifeng had been very fond of this man. "Do you miss him often?" she asked.

Meifeng nodded. "Every moment of every day. He was just so… happy. All the time. He almost always had a smile on, and couldn't stand to see people angry or hurt. And I couldn't be sad around him, no matter how dire my situation was. When I told him I was pregnant with Dongwa and I started crying, he just took me in his arms and said that he would pray for our child, for it to have my looks so that it wouldn't have to wear a paper bag over its head!" she exclaimed.

Mrs. Ping joined in on her laughter. Meifeng grinned.

"But he was exaggerating of course. He was very handsome, and very tall. When I saw Dongwa for the first time since he left the orphanage, I could have sworn that I was looking at Bai. It scares me how much they look alike."

Mrs. Ping nodded. "Po looks just like Jia. She was a bit leaner than he is, but that was because she watched what she ate. But everything else, including his green eyes, came from Jia."

"Jia was Mr. Ping's first wife?" Meifeng asked.

Mrs. Ping nodded. "She had such charisma; it was no wonder Ping married her. She actually is a lot like Dongwa's father. If either Dongwa or Po got hurt, then she would be the first to have a bandage and a kiss ready for them."

Both women chuckled, but then it grew silent. After a few minutes of comfortable silence, Meifeng said, "It sounds as if I left my son in capable hands."

Mrs. Ping was startled by the words, but she still smiled.

A real, no-strings-attached smile.

* * *

Tigress rolled her eyes. "Come on! If you want us to walk together, then you have to keep up!" she yelled.

She and Dongwa had gone a lot farther ahead than the others, and they were at least half-way up the mountain. Dongwa finally was able to catch up. His breathing was labored and he was sweating.

"Well, excuse me, but I haven't trained like a maniac for my entire life. You may be Master Tigress, Warrior Princess, but I am not. First of all, I am terribly out of shape from sitting in a library for the better part of four years, and second…"

He stopped, resting his palms on his knees in an attempt to catch his breath. Tigress stopped too, smirking down at him. "… I just would _not_ look good in the leather and metal bustier/skirt outfit."

Tigress laughed. "I would pay to get a picture of you in that."

He stood up straight again. "Tell you what. You give me your chest, and your butt, and then we'll talk. Until then, forget it." She blushed a bit and crossed her arms over her chest. Dongwa shook his head. "That's a complement, Warrior Princess. No need to be so cold."

He brushed past her and kept walking. She slowly followed. "So what happened to Cinderella?" she asked.

He stopped and turned to face her. "What?"

"You used to call me Cinderella when we were first dating. Then you just stopped. And now, all of a sudden, I'm a warrior princess that goes around wearing leather."

He grinned. "Well, if you would actually wear leather then maybe you wouldn't blush when I say you have nice breasts and a cute butt. And how am I supposed to know why I stopped calling you Cinderella? A lot more has been going on in my life since that." Her blush deepened.

"I'm sorry, that was a stupid question," she whispered.

He sighed through his nose. "No, it wasn't a stupid question. It was a perfectly valid question. I just don't know the answer. And you know I hate it when I don't know the answer." She nodded, but still wasn't completely convinced. He lifted her chin up so she would look him in the eye. "Hey Cinderella, don't let something like this ruin your day. We've still got a long way to go up the mountain, and it'll be a lot more fun if you're all smiley and happy. So can I see a smile? Please?"

He pouted, and she chuckled, pushing his paw away. Slowly, she let a smile creep across her face.

He grinned. "There you go. Just keep doing that, and we'll be at the top before you know it."

* * *

Po watched Clover very carefully. She was only a few feet in front of him, walking with Ning. Just looking at the couple made him feel a little sick. They were holding paws, and Clover was laughing at something Ning had said. Suddenly Ning kissed Clover, and he transferred his paw to her waist. It remained there as they kept walking. 

_I don't see what's so great about him. So what if he's thinner than me? I'm a lot taller than he is. And he is NOT the Dragon Warrior, cuz that title's reserved for me! _

He and Clover had agreed to be friends, but he wouldn't deny that he was jealous. The months he had passed with Clover had been perfect, and he never lost a wink of sleep over anything. He truly had wanted to marry her, and to be her husband.

But if things went this well for Ning much longer, he may be watching the ceremony for the girl _he_ was destined to be with. Of course, it was Clover's decision, but he had every right to think it was a dumb decision. _He only likes her because of her looks, probably. She's just a little trophy to him, a puppet that he can just toy around with. _

He felt a little hypocritical because Clover had used him to get rid of Ning. But all of a sudden, she's madly in love with him and the guy that she decided to give a chance to was left out in the cold. Clover had told him about her first date with Ning, and had apologized, but he still wanted to call her a slut. 

_Just goes out with a random guy, right after our date! I bet Ning was planning on taking her out that night. The jerk._

He knew it was wrong to think these things about Clover and Ning, they didn't mean to hurt him on purpose. But it stung to see them together. It stung bad.

And it seemed as if the pain would never go away.

* * *

Tigress sat impatiently on a rock, drumming her fingers against her thigh.

She sighed. "Dongwa, come on! If you keep stopping every five minutes, then we'll never get to the top!"

"Patience, grasshopper. The top of the mountain isn't going anywhere, and we're way ahead. Just relax and enjoy the mountain air," he said, taking a deep breath.

"I've been enjoying the mountain air for the past ten minutes. What are you doing, anyway?" Without warning, he grabbed her paw and pulled her up onto a rock that was against a little cliff. And before Tigress' very eyes were shimmering and shining purple crystals, all packed inside a tiny crevice.

A smile grew across her face without her noticing. "Beautiful, aren't they? It's a geode; it's strange to find one built into a mountain, but not impossible. Usually they're just round rocks that you can crack open," he explained.

"They're amazing," Tigress breathed. She looked from the crystals to Dongwa. "They match your eyes."

He smiled a little and slipped an arm around her waist. She cautiously placed her paws on his chest. They started leaning towards each other, heads tilted. But Dongwa's forehead met with rock instead of a female. Tigress brushed right past him.

"We should get going."

He rubbed his forehead and looked at her. Her voice had been quiet and timid, not a normal Tigress voice. He sighed silently and nodded. "You're probably right."

They started on the path again. It was silent, and awkward. Very, very awkward. "So… how have you been?" he asked.

"Oh… I've been fine."

"Fine?"

"Fine."

"Not good, or great, or excellent, or outstanding?" he asked.

"No, just fine."

He nodded. "Fine. Fine is good. I mean, the word 'fine' leaves a lot unsaid, but it's a perfectly good word for describing when you don't feel sad or angry, nor extremely happy and ecstatic."

"What's that supposed to mean?" she demanded.

"Nothing, nothing! I'm just saying that you could be a little more descriptive."

"Well excuse me, but I think I'm very descriptive. All I've really been doing is training, eating, and sleeping. That's what I always used to do," she said.

"See? Just with a few words, you gave me such a wider window into your life," he said.

She smirked. "So what do you see through this window?" she asked.

"Well, you're training, so you're keeping busy, and you're eating, so you're not starving yourself. And you're sleeping… so you're not sitting up all night, thinking about me. And that's good; you're getting on with your life."

There was another awkward pause. "I'm sorry," he apologized, "I… I didn't mean for that to slip out. I don't want you to feel guilty. This is supposed to be a celebration."

"It's alright. We were engaged, after all. That's a… pretty big deal." She sighed. "Dongwa, look, you're right. This is a festival, and we're supposed to be having fun. Can we just put all this ugliness behind us, at least for today?" she asked.

He smiled and nodded. "As long as it makes you happy."

"Good. Now let's get moving, we've got a long way to go." She was already ahead on the trail, or she would have seen Dongwa grimace before going after her.

"So what have you been doing with the extra time?" she asked.

"Well, I've been working on the house, and the school… and the house, and the school…"

"You have such a wide range of activities, how did you ever find the time to come on this little hike with us?" she asked sarcastically.

"Funny, very funny, Tigress."

* * *

Clover watched and tried not to crack up as Ning slowly caught up to her. "Sure… go ahead and laugh… but mind you that I barely had to walk more than three feet up a hillside in my entire life," he said in between deep breaths.

"I warned you that this would be a really rough walk," she taunted. He sat down on a nearby outcropping of rock, trying to get the oxygen he needed into his lungs. She shook her head and sat behind him, gently rubbing his shoulder blades.

"Oh… you are a goddess, I swear," he muttered, leaning back against her.

She chuckled. "Don't get too comfortable. There's still a long way to the top, and I'm not carrying you up there." He shook his head.

"I would never ask you to. But the good thing about me being tired while you're not is at least you know you're in good shape."

She grinned and ran a paw down her side. "I am, aren't I?"

His eyes darkened and he pulled her closer. "Yes, you are."

She giggled and slipped her arms around his neck. "Ning?"

"Yes?" he asked, kissing her fingers.

"You do know that people will be coming around that bend in about two seconds?"

"What?"

Just as Clover predicted, Shan came around the bend with Po close behind. The two teenagers parted immediately, blushing. "There you two are. Are you both alright?" Shan asked.

"We're fine, Daddy," Clover insisted.

He smiled and walked over to her, pressing a kiss to her forehead. "I just want to make sure that my baby girl is okay. I wouldn't want anything to happen to you when you were alone on the mountainside," he said, glaring at Ning.

Ning gulped and waved nervously. "Hello, sir."

"Clover, you need some water?" Po offered, holding the canteen out to her.

"No, I'm fine, but thanks," she said crossly. He looked a little hurt, but nodded.

"You know, I remember the first time you went on this hike, Clover…"

"Oh Daddy, please don't!" she begged.

"What? You were adorable! But you still hadn't gotten used to using your legs yet, so you crashed into a tree! And you didn't even cry. Instead you started giggling like mad." Both Po and Ning snickered, trying to hide it behind their paws.

Clover glared at her father. He frowned. "What?"

She stood up, shaking her head, and walked off down the path. Ning and Po fell silent as she went by. Shan looked at both of them.

"Was it something I said?"

* * *

"It's getting late; maybe we should start back down," Tigress said, looking at the sky.

"What?" Dongwa asked, "But we're so close! I can feel it. C'mon, you're Master Tigress, Warrior Princess! You can make it, especially if I can."

"It's not whether or not we'll make it or not, I'm worried about having to go back down in the dead of night! We won't be able to see where we're going, we could fall and kill ourselves!"

He stopped and turned around. "Tigress, what are you afraid of? It's not like you haven't done more life-threatening things in your lifetime. You fought against giant chunks of wood with big spikes and won numerous times! You can handle something like climbing down a mountain in the dark," he said. He kept walking down the path.

"I don't want to get hurt!" He stopped and turned around. She finished, "I mean, what if you're wrong? What if I can't do it, and I end up getting hurt? I'll never be able to look at you the same way again."

He looked into her glowing eyes. "We're not talking about the mountain anymore, are we?"

She shook her head. "Dongwa, it wasn't as if I didn't want to marry you. But what if it didn't work out? What happens if we fight all the time, or if we can't stand to be around each other anymore? Then we're both trapped and unhappy."

"Running away because you're scared isn't the answer. If you were worried about how the marriage would turn out, then you could have come and talked to me instead of springing it on me that you didn't think you were ready to get married. We could have talked things through and we would have wasted all our time avoiding each other," he explained.

"I was NOT running away! I wasn't ready to get married yet! Everything was going about ten times faster than I was and everyone else seemed so comfortable and happy, and I JUST COULDN'T TAKE IT!" she screamed.

She waited rather patiently for Dongwa to scream something back at how bratty she was being, but there was nothing but silence. Instead he reached out and gently stroked her face. Tigress realized that he was wiping away tears, which she didn't know she had falling freely down her face.

"Come here," he whispered, bringing her into his arms. She complied, and threw her arms around him, her tears turning into sobs. He just stood here and let her cry on his shoulder, stroking her back and whispering soft words into her ear.

"I don't mean to be such a bitch all the time!" Tigress cried.

"You're not! You're just very assertive. And I admire that about you. When I wouldn't stand up to my own mother, you kept bothering me about it until I did, and look where it got me? I was in university, doing what I loved, and making a new life for myself. And it's all because of you," he said soothingly.

She smiled a little. "You make me sound so perfect. But I'm not."

"Well no one is. It's the flaws in people that make them truly beautiful. And I'm sorry if I made you feel pressured about the wedding. They left out the chapter of my psychology book that explains what women want."

He grinned when she laughed. She wiped her eyes. "I suppose I wasn't being fair to you either. You did everything to make me happy, and I never appreciated it. I'm sorry."

"Don't be sorry. I did those things because I wanted to do them. I like to see you happy, Tigress. You're my world, and when my world is sad, so am I."

"Dongwa?"

"Yeah?"

"Would... would you give me another chance?"

A smirk formed on Dongwa's face. "Are you asking me to marry you?"

She blushed. "I guess I am. Will you marry me, Dongwa? I would understand why you wouldn't want to, but—"

He put a paw to her mouth and leaned down to her ear, pressing his lips up against the appendage. "It would be the greatest honor of my life to be your husband."

She shuddered at the heat pouring into her ear. He took the paw away from her lips and slid it around her waist. "Tigress," he whispered hoarsely, nuzzling her neck. Her breath caught in her throat. "I would very much like to kiss you."

He took his mouth away from her ear to gaze into her eyes. "May I?"

She swallowed and nodded. Slowly he leaned down, giving her ample time to back out if she changed her mind. But Tigress was fully rooted to the spot, focusing completely on his lips.

"Tigress! Dongwa? Are up here?"

Tigress could feel the warm, frustrated breath Dongwa released. Inwardly she cursed at whoever was interrupting the absolutely perfect moment she was having with her fiancé. Dongwa let go of her, and she was very tempted to tackle him to ground and have their kiss before it was too late.

Mingxia came up the trail, with Shan right behind her, and she blushed when she saw the two.

"Oh! Um… I'm sorry, we didn't mean to interrupt anything…"

"It's alright, Mama. Dongwa and I were just talking. Right, Dongwa?" she asked, looking at him with raised eyebrows.

He nodded. "Yep, just talking."

"Oh. Well alright, then. The top of the mountain is just through those bushes, if you want to see the view. The sun is about to set, so I'll be very beautiful," she coaxed.

"We're at the top of the mountain?" Tigress asked, surprised. Mingxia nodded.

"Wow… I can't believe I made it to the top of a huge mountain without passing out," Dongwa breathed.

"You know," Shan pointed out, stepping in between the two to get to the top, "Walking up this mountain is a lot like a successful marriage. It's a challenge to get past all the bumps and pitches along the way, but once you get to the top, you get to reap the rewards of your labor. You actually get to be happy then."

Mingxia hit him on the arm. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"My dear, the first few years of our marriage were hell. I'm just being truthful."

"If it was hell, it was your own damn fault," she muttered as she went past him and through the bushes.

Shan shook his head. "Like I was telling your sister's boyfriend, you know you're in love with a woman when you'll do anything for her, no matter how idiotic."

A/N: O. M. G. I don't know how some authors do it. This chapter completely WIPED ME OUT. I have NEVER written a chapter this long in my entire life! How do some people churn out these 10,000 word chapters? It has drained me! And speaking of 10,000... I GOT OVER 10,000 HITS! It wasn't on this story, but my other story, Big or Little Ears?, now has over 10,000 hits! THANK YOU TO EVERYONE WHO HAS EVER READ THAT STORY EVER! I have never had that many views on a story! I'm so excited! Okay, keep me on my fanfiction high, and review! I may just update Matriarch... (I'm very close to getting chapter 13 done.) So leave a review, and I'll see you all next time! Holla!


	30. Empress

Year of the Tiger

By corset-rebellion-follower

Disclaimer: I don't own Kung Fu Panda

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 30- Empress

_There are certain traits and characteristics about a woman that men find attractive. _

_The first thing that draws a male in, of course, is beauty and physical appearance. The next is likes, dislikes, and attitude. Followed by personality, quirks, jokes, habits, voice, and a pantheon of other things. _

_But the actual attracting of a certain female to a certain male is the tricky part. First the man has to shake away the little angels singing the hallelujah chorus that appears when he sees a beautiful woman. Next he has to work up the nerve to approach and make her notice him. And once she does, he has to keep his brain in line long enough to at least attempt to have an intelligent conversation with her. If she's a ditz, well, at least it's easier with the intelligent part gone. _

_Then once the first conversation is done with, he has to figure out a way to get her to want to see him again. He has to turn on the charm without making a fool of himself. And if she wants to see him again, he has to successfully ready himself for the next meeting. _

_And even so, no matter how beauteous and smart your true love is, you can't be with them unless your parents approve. The mother and father of the groom always choose the bride for the son, and he may never meet the one who he could truly have a connection with. _

_The point is, men have it bad. Of course, women have to worry about attracting a husband and looking presentable and being a faithful wife, or at least most women do. But men have to deal with first wives, and second wives, and who knows how many other wives, which is why I only have one wife and I love her dearly. _

_But what is making me blather on about men and women in such a way that is unbefitting of my position in life is that I am in love with a woman. Not my wife, but another woman. For any other Chinese man, this would not be a problem. Just take a second wife, so what? This woman is special. Unlike any woman I have ever known. But there are a few things barring my way.  
_

_First of all, she's betrothed. _

_Second of all, I couldn't come within two feet of her as my real self, or she would gut me, fill my belly with stuffing, and serve me for dinner as a roast. True, her lips would be caressing my flesh, but not in the way I would hope. _

_I have tried vainly to get her out of my mind. But she never leaves me. Truly I am a doomed man. _

Emperor Wang blew the ink dry on the page before closing his log. He sighed and threw the book over his shoulder, letting it fall to the floor. Everything he had written in his log was painfully true. He had tried to move on. He had used every fiber of his being to control his attraction to her, but it was no use.

She was always there, in his sight, but slightly out of his reach. First Master Tigress was pure and innocent, and didn't want to leave her home behind for the harsh world of the Forbidden City. Then she was engaged and happily preparing for her wedding. And when he finally could have a chance to bring her closer to him, when she and her fiancé broke the engagement, her mother had revealed that she knew his secret and would expose him at a moment's notice if need be.

That woman—Mingxia—she was different from other women. Clearly she had an influence on Master Tigress. Whether or not her husband knew of how tricky she was… that was doubtable. She was quite remarkable, really. She hid her cunning and knowledge underneath her seemingly harmless surface. Any other Chinese man would think her another obedient wife. More beautiful than most women, but that was what men wanted. A pretty face and little to no brain.

Clearly Shan had higher standards, though. His wife knew how to read and write when he couldn't, a trait that most men couldn't boast. She was calm and patient, but she would crack down hard if need be. He knew from experience. She would be a truly wonderful empress, if given the position, and maybe even smart enough to be Emperor. Of course, that could never happen, women weren't emperors, but she was probably qualified enough to handle it with relative ease. In fact, she would be a better empress than his own wife or Master Tigress.

To be an empress you must be soft and gentle in the public eye, the picture of beauty and grace. But behind the walls of the Imperial Palace, you must know all about how the political system works, and how to keep things quiet and in order while running smoothly.

The Empress was very good at her job, but Mingxia would be better, he had no doubt. Her cunning and ruses would be very helpful, and the people of China would have no trouble in understanding why she was chosen to be Empress.

The beauty which he had so admired in Master Tigress clearly was a family trait, mostly from the mother's side. Mingxia was beautiful—more than beautiful, completely breathtaking and stunning. Though Tigress' fiery eyes came from her father, Mingxia's brown eyes were nothing to sneeze at. They sparkled mischievously at every possible opportunity, and there was no doubt that she was constantly planning and taking notes on what surrounded her.

When with her family there was a warm glow about them, and she was obviously in her element. She had a graceful neck and delicate shoulders, with a thin waist line and long, elegant legs. Shan was a lucky man, having such a beautiful woman like her to wrap his arms around at night, to caress, and to kiss… 

_Damn it, man, do you have to lust after every attractive woman you encounter? _

In the Emperor's defense, it wasn't completely his fault. His wife was not a very warm and loving woman. She was a good Empress, and very supportive of him, but she probably would rather eat her makeup than give him a kiss. He had taken her to his bed, and she had birthed sons for him, but that was the extent of their intimacy. They didn't sleep in the same room, and they hardly ever talked outside of political matters. He didn't know his wife—he knew nothing about her.

He was extremely envious of what Shan and Mingxia had, and what Dongwa and Tigress would have. They probably knew everything about their significant other. Favorite color, favorite food, what made them laugh and what ticked them off. The list was endless.

Wang knew that Tigress deserved this boy; she deserved to have a man that would completely devote himself to her.

The problem was, he could offer her that to her. If she would accept him, he would give her everything that she could ever dream of. He couldn't make her the empress; he didn't have the heart to strip his wife and children of their honor by replacing them. But he would treat her like a queen, and make sure that she had everything she could ever want. He would move the Imperial City to the Valley of Peace if she asked him to.

But that would never happen. She was in love with another, and he couldn't change what her heart wanted. Yet something still tugged in the back of his mind, telling him that his wishes were by all means grantable and he could have her if he truly desired it. He was the Emperor, after all. But Aiguo Wang was no fool. He knew that to be a truly good leader, you had to understand what you were ruling.

He understood that Master Tigress was in love and now engaged again, but he still didn't like it. He understood that he shouldn't try to break them up, it was bad for his image as the Son of Heaven. But he still wanted her. He wanted her so badly.

He wanted to know what it was like to have his affections returned and for her to adore him, to love him and want to be with him. Her fur was silky and smooth, and her eyes revealed the very fire in her soul. He could only imagine what her kiss was like. It was probably heaven on earth, or something of an equal value.

Sometimes fantasies would just drift into his head about her, visions that would make the most uninhibited whore blush with shame. And despite the fact that it was sick and wrong, he enjoyed more than a few of them.

"Meng? Are you in there?" It was Tigress. Wang sighed and glanced to his blind man disguise. But he ignored it and went over to the door, throwing it open with a slam, completely exposing his true identity.

Tigress' eyes widened as soon as she saw him. "Master Tigress," he murmured with a slight bow. She remained silent and looking shocked. "I… I can understand why you're surprised of my presence."

She still didn't respond, but instead passed out, falling right into Wang's arms.

A/N: I am a bad, bad girl. I still haven't started chapter 14 of Matriarch. I swear, I will update that before the next chapter of this! Holla!


	31. Interrogation

Year of the Tiger

By corset-rebellion-follower

Disclaimer: I don't own Kung Fu Panda

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 31- Interrogation

Shan, Mingxia, Tigress, Dongwa, and Clover were all collected in the kitchen, and only Mingxia and Clover looked the least bit sympathetic for the fox in front of them. Dongwa had his arms wrapped protectively around Tigress, gently growling and glaring at the Emperor.

"Are you all just going to stand there and stare at me all day? Because I have better things to do," Wang snapped.

"Doing what? Kidnapping innocent girls?" Shan asked pointedly.

"I see you're still hung up about that…"

"What do you expect? You took my daughter from her home so that she could be your little puppet, and you think I'm going to respect you? You make me sick."

"Oh, but you just make me want to skip around in a field of begonias!"

"That's enough," Mingxia snapped, coming in between the two men, "You're supposed to be role models, and you're acting like four year olds!"

"Mingxia, how can you defend him? You know what—"

"I know what happened, Shan. But if you're going to act like a child, then someone has to be the adult." She turned away from her husband and focused her attention to the Emperor. The glint in her eye spoke to him, telling him to play along.

"What are you doing here?" she demanded. He glared at her, but glanced at Tigress. Dongwa pulled her closer. He looked back to Mingxia. "Ask her. I can guarantee that she can give you all the information you need."

"Don't try and pin this on Tigress! Now tell the truth!" Dongwa yelled.

"It's within a leader's duty to be straight with his subjects in times of hardship; if I'm lying, then may a huge thundercloud descend upon me now and kill me with a giant bolt of lightning." There was silence for a few moments. "Well, I guess that takes care of that."

"And you think I'm the one who's acting like a child?" Shan muttered to his wife.

"You know, Shan, if you really want to know what's going on, why don't you ask Mingxia? She has a very clear picture," Wang snapped, staring the woman down.

"Stop stalling—what are you doing here? I'm not letting you take my daughter away from us again," Shan growled.

"I'm not here to take her, I don't want her anymore."

"What, have you found a new pretty young thing to be your toy?" Tigress growled.

"Ah, so she speaks! For a moment, I thought the cat had your tongue," Wang said.

"You lied to me!"

"I never lied. I may have twisted the truth a bit, but not outright lied."

"I thought you were an old man who didn't have anywhere else to go! I took pity on you because I thought you needed help," she countered.

"I'm not ashamed to admit it, I'm not as young as I used to be. And my name is Meng. It's my middle name. And who knows, maybe if I provoke you enough, I might really go blind from you ripping my eyes out," he explained.

"DON'T PLAY WITH ME!" she screamed, tears coming down her cheeks, "YOU KNEW THAT I WOULDN'T BE ABLE TO HANDLE THIS, YOU DID THIS ON PURPOSE!"

"Well than maybe you shouldn't have invited me to your wedding!"

"I WOULDN'T HAVE IF I HAD KNOWN YOU WOULD ACTUALLY COME!" Tigress immediately slapped a paw to her mouth, her eyes wide. A very awkward silence ensued.

"Okay, I'm really confused," Dongwa breathed. He let go of Tigress and took her paws, searching for answers in her eyes. She turned away from him.

"You invited him here? I mean, I knew he was here, but you INVITED him?" Mingxia yelled. Everyone stopped and stared at her.

"Oh, shit."

"Mama," Tigress said, stepping away from Dongwa, "You knew? You knew he was here and who he was and you didn't tell me?"

Mingxia sighed. "I'm sorry, love. I thought it would be better if no one knew he was here, then he could just leave and we could go on with our lives. But you're right, I should have told you. It would have been better than you finding out this way."

"Um, actually…" Clover raised her paw a little. "I knew too. Sorry."

"So who else knows? The goddamn Chinese circus?" Shan asked, throwing his arms up into the air.

Clover chuckled nervously. "Ning knows." Her weak laughter came to an abrupt end when she saw the looks on the faces around her. "Look, I know we're all freaking out because the Emperor is here, but what are we supposed to do about it?" she asked.

"We could kick him off the Thread of Hope and into the Devil's Mouth," Shan suggested. Emperor Wang gulped. He knew that Shan would go through with any possible threat to be rid of him, and this "Devil's Mouth" place didn't sound too peachy.

"We're NOT throwing him off the Thread of Hope. He's the Emperor of China for Heaven's sake!" Mingxia yelled.

"I don't care if he's the ghost of my dead grandfather, he hurt my daughter, and he's going to pay!"

"You know, I could have you beheaded for saying that," the Emperor warned.

"Oh no. You're on my turf now, _Aiguo_. If anyone is going to leave with their head in their hands, it's going to be you," Shan growled back.

"Papa, STOP."

Tigress stepped back from the group. Everyone looked at her with shocked faces. She turned and faced Clover, and said three simple words.

"You were right."

Clover blinked, unsure of what to make of this. Tigress continued, "Before I left the Jade Palace, to go with Dongwa or the Emperor or anybody, I was a different person. I was stronger, fiercer, but not because of my kung fu. Then I was _independent_. I didn't need people to take care of me; not my father, not Master Shifu, I needed no one. And after all these years, and all these… changes that I've been through, I'm not sure I like the new me. I'm more timid, I don't speak my mind as much. I'm almost nothing like I used to be. I'm not a Master anymore."

"Don't be silly, of course you are," Shan said, looking very confused.

"No, I'm not! I've become this… this shell of my former self! Less than five years ago, it was my life's dream to be the Dragon Warrior. To be the best Kung fu master in China. And then I go away for a few years, and I don't even recognize myself! I'm wearing dresses, and makeup, and perfume… it's too much! I don't want to just be a wife and have children and wash dishes and all that crap. That's why you two sent me up to the Jade Palace in the first place! So that I could be above continuing on a family name like every other woman."

She marched up to the Emperor. "Do whatever you want. I don't give a damn anymore. I just want to be myself again." She turned away and headed toward the front door. But before exiting, she turned back and caught her father's eye.

"I know I said I would always be your little girl. But I don't need you to protect me or speak for me as if I were a child. I have to be a woman now."

And she exited.

A/N: I thought that Tigress was starting to sound a little OOC, or maybe a lot, so I'm bringing old, in-your-face Tigress back. BOO-YAH, BABY! In case anybody forgot, Aiguo is what I named the Emperor in Year of the Goose. His first name anyway. So his full name, written in Western style, is Aiguo Meng Wang, and when translated that means "patriotic eldest son of royalty". Complete coincidence, I swear. But very effective in describing him. And for one more little note, yes, the Devil's Mouth is actually the name for the chasm beneath the Thread of Hope. I checked the Kung Fu Panda offical website. Remember to review! Holla!


	32. Compromise

Year of the Tiger

By corset-rebellion-follower

Disclaimer: I don't own Kung Fu Panda

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 32- Compromise

It was a beautiful day. The sun was out, shining and bright, sending its warm rays to splash over the peaceful Valley and coax people out of their homes without jackets or shawls, making it seem like summer again. The sky was bright and blue, with soft puffy clouds that looked like cotton. The leaves were falling off the trees, prompting the young children of the village to scoop them into piles before taking a running jump into them. There was a gentle breeze coming in from the north. There was no doubt that it was a down and outright gorgeous day.

And sitting above it all, keeping a watchful eye out for any trouble, was Tigress. She kept true to her promise to return to her former self. She was training again on a normal schedule, talking with her friends, and eating the healthful meals she had grown up on. Po was still desperately trying to get her to eat his cooking on a normal basis, and was still failing miserably.

Everything seemed rather… peachy at the Jade Palace.

The village, or at least parts of it, was another story. No one had seen Shan for days. He had locked himself in his workshop and refused to see anyone, even Mingxia. No one had seen the Emperor either, but that was mostly because no one knew he was there. He went back to his inn and took up his blind man's disguise again.

And apparently there was some news of the Tangs being seen going to visit the magistrate… but more on that later.

Tigress took a deep breath, her lungs filling with fresh mountain air. It was a new day, a better day, and she was going to take full advantage of it. She would start the day with a filling breakfast, followed by a morning of strength training, then lunch. After she had the proper amount of time to digest her midday meal, she would go to the Hall of Warriors to work on a new scroll until dinner.

It had been SO long since she had learned a new move that it felt as if her kung fu would be inadequate against a small child, let alone one of her fellow masters. There was nothing holding her back anymore. She was FREE. Well, almost…

"Tigress?" She turned around to see Viper coming toward her.

"Good morning, Viper! Isn't it a beautiful day today?" she asked, turning back to look at the perfect landscape in front of her.

"Wow, you're pretty cheery."

"What reason would I have to be grumpy? I _finally_ got my feelings off my chest—have you ever just let everything out in one big rant? It feels great! You should really try it sometime."

"That's great, Tigress," Viper said, a little frightened at her friend's behavior, "But you have a visitor."

"If it's my parents, you can tell them to get lost," Tigress said bitterly.

"Actually, it's Dongwa. You know, your fiancé? Or at least I hope he's still your fiancé," she said, muttering the last part.

"Of course he's still my fiancé. We're still in love, we just… took some time off," Tigress defended.

"You mean the time when all you did was cry and skip meals and would sneak off in the middle of the night to cry some more?" Viper asked.

"Not the point."

"Well if you want to see him, he's waiting in the courtyard." Viper slid away, shaking her head and muttering to herself. Tigress started toward the courtyard, and worrisome thoughts began to swirl through her mind. 

_Will he be angry? I did pretty much say that the changes in me were because he took me off to university with him. And we just got over that huge fight. And I invited the Emperor to our wedding! He's probably enraged, and I deserve it. _

But then she saw him as she stepped into the courtyard. Her jaw almost dropped to the ground. His fur was matted and sticking up in various directions and his eyes were red and heavy bags were underneath them. His normally perfect posture was replaced with a slouch, and his paws clutched at his stomach nervously. Where was the handsome tiger that made her swoon every time he looked at her?

She approached him carefully, waving a little as she came into his line of sight. "Tigress," he said, his voice scratchy and weak.

"You look like hell," she pointed out, still looking over his figure with shocked eyes.

He chuckled a little and ran a paw over his fur, trying to clean himself up. "Yeah… sorry. I should have washed up or something."

"Are you alright? How have you been?" she asked.

"Staying up through the past few nights, trying to decide whether or not I should come talk to you," he replied. She unsheathed her claws and started to run them through the fur on top of his head, detangling some of the mats. "That feels nice," he whispered, leaning towards her.

She smiled a little, but it didn't last for long. "Are you angry?" she asked.

"Why would I be angry?"

"Because I invited the Emperor to our wedding."

Dongwa dropped his gaze to the ground. "Oh, that. I… I wouldn't say that I'm really that angry, just confused. Why would you do that, Tigress? He tried to take you away from your family, your friends, from me. Why would you want him at our wedding?" he asked.

She moved her paw down to his cheek, gently stroking it. "I guess… I guess I wanted to rub it in his face. To show him how happy I was, and that what he did to me or tried to do to me had no effect on me in any way whatsoever. But I guess it kind of backfired on me, didn't it?"

He smirked and wrapped his arms around her waist. "Inviting him for revenge and your own twisted pleasure? Very kinky…" She giggled as his teeth gently nipped at her neck. _How does he do that? I promised that I would be my old self again, and after one little touch he has me acting like a lovesick schoolgirl._

"Well, now I feel like a complete bitch, since after I got to know him I found out he's not really that bad of a man when you get right down to it. It was still completely sick that he tried to make me his mistress, but even worse now, he reminds me of Master Shifu."

"So what?"

"Well, I can't hate someone who's so much like someone I respect! I won't be able to tell the difference between the two."

"Ah," Dongwa understood, "So… where are we in this huge jumbled mess?"

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"Are we still getting married? Or are you so into the independence thing that you don't want a man in your life anymore?"

"Well… I still want to get married. I love you. If you still want to marry me, that is…"

"Why wouldn't I want to marry you? You made some mistakes, but you're turning your life around. That really takes a strong, independent woman, Tigress," he said, resting her forehead against hers.

She smiled up at him. "Thanks." He just nodded, then leaned down and captured her lips with his. She sighed happily against his lips and slipped her arms around his neck. They broke the kiss, smiling sweetly at each other.

"I love you," Dongwa whispered.

She grinned. "I love you too."

They just stood there for a few moments, basking in each other. Tigress broke the silence with the topic she least wanted to talk about. "How is my father?"

"I wouldn't know. I haven't seen him since the day you made your proclamation of liberation. No one has," he reported.

"Oh." There was a short silence.

"Are you alright?" he asked quietly. She nodded.

"I just… don't want my parents to hate me. I still love them, I just needed to loosen the apron strings a little."

"That's perfectly reasonable," he agreed.

"What about Clover? Are she and Ning still together?"

"As far as I know. Po's been moping around ever since she rejected his marriage proposal…"

"MARRIAGE PROPOSAL? What marriage proposal?" Tigress asked.

He slapped his forehead. "I knew I was forgetting to tell you something! Po asked Clover to marry him and she said no. Apparently she still loved Ning for the entire time they were together, and she just wasn't acting on her feelings because she didn't want to hurt Po's," he explained.

"Oh my gods… my sister was proposed to and I missed it! Why didn't anyone tell me? Why didn't PO tell me? What else am I out of the loop about?" she asked, pacing back and forth.

He shrugged. "Not much else. I'm guessing Po didn't tell you because he tends to keep his emotional pain to himself."

Tigress nodded. "He has that right." There was an awkward silence.

"So… about the wedding…"

"What about it?" she asked.

"When do you want to have it? We don't really have a set date anymore," he noted.

"Ugh, maybe we should just elope and get it over with."

"I'm pretty sure that Clover and Master Viper would kill you if we did," he laughed.

"And if not them, it would be my mother, and your mothers," she added. He nodded, grinning at how attached both his mothers were to him. "Tell you what," Tigress offered, "I will take care of everything, all the flowers, my dress, and the invitations if you take _some_ interest in the planning and pick a date."

"I was interested the first time planning it, I just thought that you would want to do it and not want me in the way," he defended.

"Please, Dongwa? I want this to be special for the both of us. It would make me really happy," she coaxed, reaching up and rubbing their noses together. He smiled and kissed her cheek, then wrapped his arms around her and nuzzled her neck.

"I'll do anything to make you happy. But we have to pick the date together. And I want to help you with all the flowers, and the dress, and the invitations. It's _our_ wedding, Tigress, so let's make it ours."

She grew wise to the little smile on his face. "What do you mean?" she asked.

"Well, if we plan it all ourselves, and we just so happen not to tell our parents about what we're doing… could it really hurt?" he asked, smirking evilly.

She grinned. "Babe, I love the way you think."

He shrugged. "I didn't go away to university for four years to stupider. More stupid. Whatever."

She laughed, then took him by surprise by sweeping him up in her arms, carrying him off to somewhere more private and intimate than the wide open courtyard. Where Viper and the rest of the Five happened to have been eavesdropping on the entire conversation.

A/N: I am so, so, SO sorry for not updating! As many of you know, I've been working like crazy on Matriarch, but I'm going to try and balance out the amount of time I devout to both of these stories.

Remember to REVIEW! Seriously! It takes, what, like five minutes to write a review? Less, probably. Come on, I need reviews! I WILL DIE WITHOUT THEM! REVIEW!

Holla!


	33. Separation

Year of the Tiger

By corset-rebellion-follower

Disclaimer: I don't own Kung Fu Panda

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 33- Separation

She was in trouble. BIG trouble. The Emperor had not been very merciful in his way of revealing her true nature. But then again, she hadn't been that merciful with him.

And Shan… everything was going downhill with him, and it didn't look like it was going to get any better anytime soon. Tigress was his little girl, and it nearly broke him to have her say the things she did. It was like a slap in the face with a greasy fish. And that fish was screaming, "WAKE UP! THESE GIRLS AREN'T LITTLE ANYMORE, AND THEY DON'T NEED YOU! STOP BEING SO CLINGY!"

But, like most fathers, Shan wanted to keep his babies under his wing. So this resulted in him closing himself off from the real world and continuing to live in the past where his eldest wanted a good night kiss from him every night, and where his youngest daughter was still always two feet behind him no matter where he went.

And Mingxia would admit that she had a part in him becoming a recluse. As his wife, she probably should have told him about the Emperor. But she didn't want him to overreact, like he was prone to, so she kept it from him. However, after their little talk with the Emperor, after Tigress stormed out and she convinced him not to rip each of the Emperor's limbs off one by one, there had been a very nasty row between the couple. He just started screaming and yelling and accusing, and there was very little Mingxia could do accept sit there and take it.

It had hurt her, though. Her husband had said that she was a liar, that she was a plotting sneak, and he even accused her of being unfaithful. Deep down, she knew that he didn't mean these things. Shan knew her like he knew himself, and she would never go against him on purpose. And she would especially never be with another man behind his back. She loved him.

He had protected her so many times. He protected her, in a way, by taking her to his bed when they were still young and stupid. He protected her from her father and mother, after they found out about what they had done. And he protected her by running off with her and starting a new life with her when it almost looked as if her only choice was to kill herself to preserve her family's honor.

She _had_ lied to him. She _had_ been a plotting sneak. But Shan knew that was her nature. She knew how to manipulate people, and he _used_ to joke about how if she weren't born into such a rich family, she would make an excellent ninja. And now he hated her for it. He wasn't just angry, he was feeling hate towards her. She could feel it.

And now she was trying to make things right by bringing him his dinner to the workshop. She had already tried this several times, and all of them resulted in her leaving the food by the door and coming back the next day with breakfast for him to find the plate literally licked clean. Shan may be avoiding her, but he still loved her cooking.

And all those times of trying to coax him out with food made her realize something. The time to be gentle with him was done. He needed to be dragged out. She came up to the oak doors, and lifted a fist to knock on the wood. But she hesitated. _Maybe he just needs time to adjust. Maybe he doesn't really hate you, and he just needs some alone time._ She shook away her doubts and rapped on the doors.

"Shan? I know you're in there, so there's no use in ignoring me!" she called. There was no answer. But Mingxia could hear the sound of wood being chipped at. She rolled her eyes and sighed, then bent down and placed the plate of food on the ground. But instead of just walking away, she unsheathed one of her claws and stuck it into the lock, maneuvering it carefully before hearing the click and pushing the door open. She picked up Shan's dinner and stepped inside, closing the door behind her.

She could see her husband in the dim glow of the candlelight, and she had to admit, he looked pretty sexy.

His thick muscles were rippling and moving as he practiced his craft, and she could see every bit of his upper body since he had decided to work without a shirt on. He was covered in sweat, which fell down his brow in tiny beads and made his chest glisten. His golden eyes were fixed on what he was doing, and were burning with the passion he had for his work.

Yes, even at his age, Shan was completely and undeniably sexy.

And since she was basking in his glow, her voice had been temporarily disabled. So instead she softly cleared her throat. Shan finally took notice of her, and he put down his tools. He started to approach her, but instead of stopping to speak to her face to face, he brushed past her.

"Hey, wife."

Mingxia just stood there for a moment. Then she turned around so she could see him. "That's it? After all these years of marriage and two children, that's all you have to say to me? 'Hey, wife'?"

Shan brushed some wood shavings off his paw and grabbed a cloth to wipe the sweat off his forehead. "Well, since you are my wife and you just arrived, saying 'Hey, wife' would be appropriate to greet you."

"Or, maybe you could say, 'Hello, Xia, it's wonderful to see you. Oh, have you been worried sick because I haven't come home in a few days? I'm so sorry'," she said angrily.

"I've had work," he stated.

She stared at him. "Work? You've had work? What, has the entire village come to you, asking for you to make whole furniture sets to refurbish their entire houses? Or has there be some other 'work' that has you so tied up that you can't come home to sleep in your own bed and eat a nice meal with your family?" she asked.

"Yes, I have work. Now if you don't mind, I still have a lot to do." He went back to carving out a floral design on the wardrobe he had been working on for quite a while. Mingxia watched him work for a few minutes.

"I brought you dinner."

He grunted and nodded. She put the plate down on his workbench, then went over and took his tools out of his paws. "Mingxia—"

She put a finger up to his lips, quieting him. "Shan, come home. Please. I miss you. Clover misses you. And I have had the worst nights of sleep in entire life because you haven't been sleeping next to me. We need you at home, don't do this to us."

He stepped away from her. "I'm sure you've been able to find something to keep yourself occupied, Mingxia. This must have put a dent in your activities since you don't have someone's feelings to toy around with, but you've always been quite resourceful."

"How can you say that about me? I didn't keep things from you to hurt you, I did it to protect you!"

"Oh, to protect me? Really? Well isn't that charitable of you! Maybe next you can rip my heart out of my chest to prevent me from having a heart attack!"

She stormed over to him and pressed their lips together. He just stood there, wide eyed and still seething a little, but slowly she broke him down and he kissed back, holding her tightly against him. She gently pulled away, and kept their eyes locked.

"It's been days since I've kissed you. I miss it a lot."

He stared at her for a few moments with soft eyes, but then he became distant again and released her. "You should go. I have more work that I have to get done."

Mingxia stared at him, mouth agape, before running over to him and pushing him up against the wardrobe.

"WHAT THE HELL, SHAN? We were having a nice moment, a romantic moment, and then you just walk away from me? Is something wrong with me? Do I bore you now? How do I know it's not YOU who's having the affair, and that's why you won't come home to me? Don't you love me anymore, you son of a bitch?"

He slapped her across the cheek. _Hard_. She stumbled back and fell to the floor, clutching her cheek. Never, _never_ in their entire lives had Shan ever raised his paw to strike her. She looked up at him with tearful eyes, begging for an explanation.

He leaned down so that their faces were only inches apart. "Now listen to me, woman. I am NOT the kind of man who just gets bored with someone and then drops them. I have honor. And it would serve you well to remember that." He stood up straight and tall, and then turned his back to her, resuming his work.

Mingxia felt the tears slip down her cheeks, but didn't make any moves to wipe them away. She rose up onto her feet.

"What man with honor strikes the woman he loves?" She noticed that Shan tensed, and stopped carving. "You've changed, Shan. I wasn't just a woman in your eyes. I was your equal. And now you're treating me like I'm some… some common whore! Well I'm not going to just stand here and take it anymore! Don't ever come home for all I care. If you don't want to be there, then I don't want you there."

She gathered up the rest of her dignity and left, slamming the door shut behind her. She was able to keep her collected front until she got home. Then she collapsed on the floor, sobbing and calling out her husband's name.

A/N: ... I can't really think of anything to say right now. Except to remind you guys to review. Holla.


	34. Preparations

Year of the Tiger

By corset-rebellion-follower

Disclaimer: I don't own Kung Fu Panda

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 34- Preparations

"Do you have all the decorations?"

"Yes, darling."

"Are you sure? Did you remember the lanterns?"

"Yes, Tigress, I remembered them."

"Sorry, it's just that it's hard to find lanterns made with blue paper instead of red."

"Well I took care of it, so don't worry."

"And how about the flowers? Are the flowers ready?"

"There's a whole field of Forget-me-nots in the Western part of the Valley just waiting to become your wedding bouquet. And they're just starting to bud, so they'll probably bloom right around the wedding."

"That's good, they'll be fresh. And the food? You've got the menu planned, haven't you?" Dongwa took the list out of Tigress' hands and nuzzled his lips against hers.

"Tigress, my love, everything is taken care of. You don't have to worry or move another finger. All that needs to be finished is getting everything into place, and to have your dress fitted. And the seamstress will be here any minute, so that will be taken care of too. Relax. A wedding is supposed to be a happy time, not a time to be worrying. You just leave everything to me. All you have to do is show up."

She smiled at him. "Thank you. I'm sorry that I'm being so fretful, it's just… you only get married once, right? I want it to be romantic."

"And it will be," he reassured, "Just as long as you're there, and I'm there, and someone who can legally marry us is there. Everything will be perfect." Suddenly, the seamstress came around the corner and frowned when she saw Dongwa.

"What is the man doing here? This fitting is only for the bride! Go!" She whacked at Dongwa's leg with her walking stick.

"You know, I still have questions as to why you picked her to make your dress," he muttered into Tigress' ear. But after another hard whack, he cried out, "Okay, I'm leaving!" He glared jokingly at Tigress, and she laughed.

"I'll see you later." She pressed a kiss to his lips before watching him limp down the hallway. _Poor Dongwa. He's really been trying hard to bring this wedding together._ Then she noticed that the seamstress was pushing her into her room.

"Come along, dear, there's not much time and much to be done." Viper giggled when she entered the room.

Tigress groaned. "Viper, come on, you've known I've been getting married for months now. It's time to ditch of the giddy parade."

"I know, I know, it's just this is so exciting! All the hustle and bustle, and you getting fitted for your wedding dress! I do feel a little bad for your mother, though. She would really want to be here to see this," Viper said sorrowfully.

"I know, but Dongwa and I wanted to do this ourselves, our way, with no outside interference. Think about it. If my mother found out about the wedding dress, she would probably faint," Tigress hypothesized, stripping of her clothing before carefully slipping her wedding gown over her head.

It was a cheongsam made of a beautiful snow white fabric, with dark blue piping on the hem, sleeves, and the edges near the clasps. It went down to her calves, with slits going up to her knees.

"I would if you were my daughter. It's bad luck, I tell you!" the seamstress cried out.

Tigress rolled her eyes, "Yes, I know, you don't like it."

"I don't know, I think it's kind of exotic! Where did you get the idea for a green dress, anyway?" Viper asked.

"As he always does, Dongwa did research on weddings from around the world when we got engaged. Apparently wearing white is a very popular custom."

"Well, whatever the reason, you look beautiful," Viper breathed. Tigress blushed and smiled. She couldn't help it. She was just so happy. She and Dongwa were _finally_ getting married. And it would be exactly the way they wanted it to be.

The doors to the room suddenly flew open, and Clover stepped into the room. "Hey, do you guys know about all the stuff being put up in the arena? It looks as if there's going to be…" She trailed off when she saw Tigress. Tigress froze, with only one thought going through her mind. _Oh, shit._

"… A wedding," Clover finished, looking over Tigress' body. "What the hell are you wearing?"

Tigress frowned. "If you must know, it's my wedding dress."

Clover scoffed. "You're kidding me, right? That thing is white. That's bad luck."

"Well I think it's beautiful, so I'm wearing it. And you aren't going to tell anyone about anything you've seen today, or I'll kill you before you can be my maid of honor."

"Will I have to wear something stupid like that?" Clover asked, pointing at the dress. Tigress growled at her. "Ooh, that was scary. But I'm not here to crash your little wedding fantasy thing. We have a problem on our hands. A big one."

"Sorry, but I'm a bit busy right now."

"Too busy to know that Mom and Dad might be splitting up?"

Tigress looked at Clover. "Wha… What? What do you mean?"

"Well after you had your little fit the other day, they got into a huge fight because she didn't tell him that she knew about who the old man living in our house was. He hasn't come home for like, a week, and I found Mom yesterday lying on the floor and crying her eyes out. She kept screaming for Dad, and that she didn't want to lose him. And when I was doing the wash earlier today, when I went to put his clothes away, everything else that belonged to him was gone. So either Mom burned all of it or Daddy dearest has moved out."

Tigress paled. "No… no. There's no way. Mama and Papa love each other. They… they can't just end their marriage!"

Clover shrugged. "It looks that way." Tigress dropped to the floor, pulling her knees to her chest.

"I'm so sorry," Viper whispered softly. Tigress shook her head.

"No, there has to be something we can do!"

"Well what would you have in mind? Because if you have some magic potion that can make them get back together again, I'd love to get my hands on it," Clover said sarcastically.

"THIS IS NOT FUNNY! What's going to happen if Mama and Papa split up? Nothing will ever be the same again!" Tigress cried.

Clover sat down beside Tigress and hugged her. "I know. I don't want Mom and Dad to break up either. But what am I supposed to do? I'm only eighteen!" She burst into tears and fell limp against her sister. Both sisters held each other and cried for a very long time. Viper just watched, wishing she could do something to help them.

After a good, solid hour of crying and prayers to save their parents' marriage, the two women were able to collect themselves. "We have to do something. We can't just stand here and watch them break up," Clover sniffled, wiping her eyes.

Tigress nodded. "You're right. There has to be something we can do." She looked down at her dress, running her fingers over the fabric, and an idea popped into her head. "And I think I know exactly what needs to happen to get them back together…"

A/N: The beginning stages of writer's block are starting to set it... maybe it's because I got virtually NO REVIEWS ON THE LAST CHAPTER! (I beg your pardon if you did review.) Come on, people, if you want me to update my stories, you must REVIEW! Seriously! Do it! It doesn't take that long to write a couple sentences about the chapter, or the story in general, or why you like pickles. So REVIEW! Holla!


	35. Reminiscing

Year of the Tiger

By corset-rebellion-follower

Disclaimer: I don't own Kung Fu Panda

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 35- Reminiscing

Gone. Her husband was gone. After everything they'd been through, and after having two beautiful daughters with her, he had left her. She had seen the empty drawers in his room. All his belongings were gone. Their marriage was over. Her sneaking had finally gone too far.

She didn't want Shan to leave; she still loved him, with all her heart. But if he didn't want her, why should he suffer for her sake? It wasn't fair to either of them. And the girls… how would they take it when they found out that their loving parents weren't going to be living with each other anymore?

And it wasn't as if she could remarry. That would be the equivalent to stabbing him in the forehead with his chisel.

But what was she supposed to do? She wanted someone to spend her life with; Shan had always been that someone. He was the only man she had ever truly loved. He had always been there for her. Even when she was getting on his nerves.

"_Shan, I can't do this!" _

_"You can. We've come so far, Xia, do you just want to turn back around and go home?" he asked. _

_"It's too high! We'll fall off! And something tells me that there aren't piles of fluffy pillows to break our fall at the bottom," she argued, peering fearfully over the edge of the cliff and down into deep, endless chasm. _

_"Let me explain something to you. The Thread of Hope is the only way into the Valley of Peace. And after we cross it, we'll be safe. Your father wouldn't be crazy enough to cross this thing. He'll never bother us again," Shan said. _

_"And what makes you think that I'm crazy enough? Shan, if I wanted to die, I would have killed myself in the comfort of my own room many moons ago." _

_"Don't ever say that! You're too good of a person to die, Xia. We'll do this together, just like we've always done. And once we're in the Valley, I'll marry you and build you a house. I promise," he swore, raising his right hand. She looked back at the rickety bridge. _

_"You know, I bet there's another way in somewhere. I'll just go look for it, and you start across. I'll catch up later," she offered, starting towards the forest they had just left. He blocked her path. _

_"Not a chance in hell, girly. We're in bandit country, and you wouldn't be safe out there on your own. Don't make me use my secret weapon on you," he warned. _

_"Shan, I found out when we were eight that you don't have a 'secret weapon'." _

_"Oh, but this is a new, special one that I've developed for the sole purpose of making sure you don't give up on this journey. And I assure you, it's pretty bad." _

_She scoffed and put her paws on her hips. "Do your worst! I'm not scared of you." _

_He shrugged. "You asked for it." He reached forward and tickled her sides. She squealed and slapped his hands away. _

_"Don't do that! You know I'm really ticklish there!" _

_"I know. And it's your one way ticket across the bridge." _

_He tried to tickle her again, but she took a few steps back. "Shan, I'm warning you!" She screamed and ran from him as he chased her onto the rope bridge. They went on like this, deep into the labyrinth of bridges, laughing and shrieking and slinging threats at one another. _

_When they reached one of the tall islands of land that connected the bridges, Shan grabbed Mingxia around the waist and pulled her down to the ground. "Shan, get off!" She struggled underneath his weight, but couldn't get him to get up. _

_"This reminds me a lot of when we were still little and we used to rub mud in each other's faces," he noted, grinning madly at her. _

_"Okay, okay, you won! I concede, just get off!" She pushed him off her, and he laughed as he rolled off her. She shifted onto her side to smile at him. _

_"That was fun." _

_"I haven't felt that free in ages. Since we were kids, probably," he agreed. She quietly looked up at the sky for a few moments. _

_"I miss that. When things were so simple." _

_He nodded. "Me too." Without realizing it, she scooted a little closer to him and rested her head on his chest. _

_He smiled softly at her. "What? Why are you looking at me like that?" she asked. _

_"Did you notice where we are?" She took in her surroundings. On all sides it was nothing for miles but rocks, mist, and bridges. "Told you that I would get you to cross the bridge," he whispered into her ear. _

_She shrugged. "Whatever. It's not like you achieved world peace, Shan. It's just a bridge." He almost laughed at the irony, but instead just took the moment to soak in the landscape. The sun was setting, and it made the edges of the huge rock formations glow slightly. The sky was painted with reds and oranges and yellows. _

_"If you want to see a gorgeous sunset, then I suggest you sit up," he said, looking down at the tigress next to him. But it was too late for her. She was already fast asleep, with her arms wrapped around his torso._

They had taken such a long journey to get where they were today. And it didn't end right when they had gotten to the other side of the Thread of Hope. It had taken years to build up their relationship. And now it was ruined.

Mingxia clutched the pillow that he rested his head on every night, up until recently that is. It still smelled like him. She tried to imagine it as him, but it wasn't the same. It wouldn't hug her back, or whisper sweet nothings into her ear, or give her an Eskimo kiss even though he thought they were stupid.

It was just a pillow.

_But pillows can't break your heart, either.

* * *

_

Shan smiled a little as he blew the dust off the wardrobe. Over two months on this piece, and it was finally done. And done right, so it was something that he could be proud of. But his lack of working and focusing brought unwanted thoughts into his head. Thoughts of his daughters, of his home… of his Mingxia.

He had decided that it would be easier on her if he just left. He had hit her, actually caused her physical pain, which he had sworn to himself he would never do. She deserved better than him. So he snuck into their room in the middle of the night last night and packed up his things and moved them into the workshop.

But while he was there, he couldn't help but watch her sleep for a little while. She tossed and turned, and mumbled under her breath. A few times he could have sworn that she had mumbled his name, but he just shook it off.

Even in her distress she looked beautiful. Just like she always had. He hadn't fully noticed it until that fateful night.

The one where he realized he was in love with his best friend.

_Shan was completely shocked. He had just found out that not only did she intend to stay with this guy, but now she wanted to _marry _him! "How can you even want to associate with him? He's nowhere near good enough for you!" _

_Mingxia rolled her eyes. "Please Shan, don't do this. I love him, and there's nothing that you can do about it! Could you at least try to get along with him? For my sake?" _

_"No way in hell! You're too good for him, Mingxia; he's just a lazy bum who only wants you for your body. He doesn't care about you, he just wants what's underneath your clothes!" That sparked her rage. _

_"How DARE you say that? He's a perfect gentleman, and he loves _me_, not my breasts! And if you were any kind of friend, you would be happy for me!" _

_He took her paw. "Xia, I'm just trying to make you see this guy for what he is. And what he is, is scum. Don't waste your time on him! You could find someone better, who appreciates everything that you are. You're my best friend. All I want to do is keep you safe." _

_"Well I don't need you to keep me safe!" she yelled, yanking her paw away, "I can take care of myself! I don't need you to be big brother!" _

_"If you don't want me constantly bugging you, then dump him and I won't have to protect you!" he yelled back. _

_"Shan, you are such a bastard! I love him, and I'm going to marry him and have his babies, and there isn't a thing you can do to stop me!" He grabbed her shoulders and smashed their lips together. She struggled against him for a minute, but eventually she gave up the fight, and she just let him kiss her. _

_His paws left her shoulders and traveled down to her waist, wrapping them tightly around her and pulling her as close to his body as he could. He kissed her with intent—he would show her what a real kiss felt like. After a little coaxing by rubbing her back and gently sucking at her bottom lip, he got a moan out of her. And it made him want to be closer to her, to touch more of her. _

_He moved one paw to her hip and gently traced up her side. She started to kiss him back after that. Her lips were soft and full, and he loved how they felt against his. He should have done this ages ago. Cautiously he slid his tongue across her lips, begging for entry. _

_Hesitantly she opened her mouth slightly, and his tongue immediately found hers, tracing hearts on it with the tip. She moaned again. Oh yes, he liked that. He wanted more of her satisfaction. _

_She fumbled with the bottom clasp of his shirt, and when she managed to undo it she slipped her paw up inside the garment to feel his chest. He wanted to keep kissing her, but he was running out of air to breathe, so he reluctantly released her lips. But to avoid her pushing him away, he moved down to her neck and started to kiss along it. _

_One of her hands clutched at the fur on the back of his head. "S-Shan…" He carefully bit down on her flesh. "Oh!" _

_Her grip on his fur tightened, but he didn't let up. He would show that bastard that Xia was his and his alone, and that if he ever tried to touch her again, Shan would kill him. The thought of another man running his fingers over Xia's soft fur and gorgeous curves made him burn with a fiery rage. _

_He finally let go of the fur and skin between his teeth, and Mingxia relaxed, leaning against him for support. He caught her lips in another kiss, and then picked her up and placed her on his work table. She wrapped her legs around his waist, and started undoing more clasps of his shirt, until she pushed the unwanted clothing off his body and onto the floor. _

_She explored his chest, feeling the muscles he had obtained from all his hard work and training in carpentry. He growled deeply, and gently teased her stomach with the lightest touches from his fingers. She moaned. _

_He broke the kiss, but clearly she didn't want it to end so quickly, and started to kiss his shoulders and neck. He took a bracing breath to keep himself together, then asked, "Xia, is this what you want? Whatever your heart's desire is, I'll make it yours." _

_She nuzzled down his neck and rested her head against his chest. "My heart's desire is you. Keep… keep kissing me… and touching me. It feels like heaven." _

_Without another word, he brought her lips back down to his. His paws found her sash and slowly pulled the bow out, loosening the dress. After that it was a blur, but he did remember carrying his Xia up the stairs to his small bedroom, and shutting the door behind them for the rest of the night… _

Shan shook his head. That wasn't important to him now. He needed to get back to work. Back to the uniform stroke of the hammer. Where he could forget.

Though he never would. The truth was, he was jealous. He didn't want any man seeing Mingxia without him there, especially not the rat that China called the Emperor. She was his, and he didn't want men putting their eyes where they didn't belong.

Mingxia was beautiful. He knew it. And she was his. Correction, she had been his. The thought of her being with another man still enraged him, but instead of staying with her and doing what he thought was keeping her tied down, he gave her the freedom she so often craved in her youth.

The freedom to do whatever she wanted, without worrying about who it would disappoint. It was the life that Mingxia was meant for.

Even if he wasn't there.

* * *

"Hey, Tigress!" Clover ran up to her sister, who was practicing tai chi to cool down for a hard day's training.

"This better not be about the plan, because everything is already perfect," Tigress warned, shifting slowly into a new stance.

"No, it's even more important. I was digging through Mom's trunk, and you'll never guess what I found!"

"You went looking through Mama's belongings without permission? You know she doesn't like anyone to get in there!"

Clover waved her off. "You'll forget all about the stupid right and wrong stuff once you see what I've got. Take a look at this." She handed Tigress a piece of yellowing rice paper. On the paper was a portrait of two young tigers.

One was very beautiful, with a graceful face. The other was strong and handsome, with thick muscles on his arms and strong shoulders. The two were connected at the lips, their eyes closed lightly as if the moment was pure bliss.

"That's Mom and Dad. Can you believe this? It was drawn on their wedding day," Clover said, pointing out the date.

Tigress could hardly believe her eyes. Was this young, dashing couple really her Mama and Papa? True, both of them were very pleasant to the eyes, but in this picture they looked different. They looked completely happy and content, as if nothing could get any better. Like all they ever needed in the world was each other.

She almost burst into tears. This was what she had envisioned her parent's love to be like. To know that it was partially true was very uplifting. And more importantly, it was what she wanted her and Dongwa's marriage to be like.

But something caught her eye. The artist's signature was down at the bottom, scrawled in rather messy calligraphy. It was small and a little smeared, but she recognized it somehow. She just couldn't put her finger on it.

Then she was finally able to make it out. She knew why it looked familiar.

"Clover… this drawing was done by Master Shifu!"

A/N: Okay, I know I haven't updated Matriarch, but I'm trying, I swear! I just am having such a hard time with the beginning and really getting into what I call my "writer's trance", where I sort of just type the chapter and don't really think about it. But don't fret, I'm hunkered down in my favorite coffee shop with my favorite drink of choice (iced vanilla latte; YUM!), so it'll be a little easier to get into the trance. Remember to review, and as always: Holla!


	36. Recollections

Year of the Tiger

By corset-rebellion-follower

Disclaimer: I don't own Kung Fu Panda

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 36- Recollections

"WHY DIDN'T YOU EVER TELL ME THAT YOU WERE AT MY PARENTS' WEDDING?" Tigress yelled.

Shifu calmly sipped at his cup of tea. "The topic was never brought up." Her jaw almost hit the floor.

"The topic was never brought up? That's your excuse? What kind of answer is that?!?"

"Look, it doesn't matter, okay? The point is, we know now, so we should make the best of it," Clover said. She walked over to face Master Shifu and cleared her throat. "Master Shifu…" She picked him up by the front of his tunic and squashed their noses together. "Spill the beans or I'll punt you all the way to Shanghai, Shorty."

"Clover!" Tigress scolded.

He chuckled. "It's alright. You both have the right to know. And I especially owe it to Clover since I am her godfather." Clover suddenly dropped him, her face paling considerably.

"… You're… you're her godfather?" Tigress asked.

He nodded. "Master Oogway was yours. We met your mother and father not too long after they first arrived. We were in the village, shopping for groceries. At the time I thought it was pointless because the Palace workers usually do the shopping for us, but Master Oogway insisted that we go out and enjoy the day. He said he had a feeling that something good was going to happen, and I didn't question it. We had just started towards one of the stalls when someone actually tripped over me. I was going to ask where their manners were, but I couldn't get a word in edgewise once your mother started talking."

* * *

"_Oh, goodness, I am so sorry!" she exclaimed, propping herself up on her paws, "I'm a complete klutz." In no less than a second, your father was there, helping her up. _

_"Are you alright? Did you get hurt?" _

_"I'm fine, Shan." _

_Master Oogway smiled at them. "Well, isn't this a surprise? Two young tigers. We haven't had tigers in this valley for quite some time." _

_Mingxia smiled brightly. "We just moved here. I'm Mingxia, and this is Shan, my fiancé." _

_"I am Oogway, and this is my student, Shifu." _

_Her eyes suddenly doubled in size, and she bowed, lightly kicking Shan to do the same. "Forgive me! I didn't recognize you. And I'm very sorry for tripping over you, Master Shifu. I'm not as graceful as I could be." Shifu merely grunted and waved it off. _

_"Congratulations on your betrothal. Love can be one of the most enjoyable adventures of all," Oogway observed. _

_"More or less," Shan noted. Mingxia stuck his tongue out at him. _

_"Do you have somewhere to stay? You would be more than welcome to take lodging at the Jade Palace," Oogway offered. _

_"Thank you, but we have a room rented temporarily. I'm going to build a house once I get enough money to start construction," Shan explained. _

_Oogway smiled. "A carpenter? Well, I might just have to have you come work for me. I've been meaning to build some new additions to the Jade Palace." _

_"Maybe I will."

* * *

_

"Probably about a week after that, Master Oogway gave your father his first job in the Valley. And now that I think about it, he was the one who built most of the dormitories where you sleep," Master Shifu told.

"Forget about that, what about the wedding? What was our mother wearing, where did it happen? Are you going to give us the good stuff, or what?" Clover asked.

He chuckled. "You didn't have much patience when you were born, either."

"I can't believe that Mama tripped over you," Tigress muttered, a light blush gracing her cheeks.

"Are you kidding? Where do you think I get my clumsiness from?" Clover asked.

"First impressions aside, after the first meeting your parents spent a lot of time here. Your mother always went to have tea with Master Oogway ever Sunday at two, and Shan was always working on one project or another. And to answer one of your questions, they had the wedding here," Shifu said.

Tigress' face brightened. "Really? What did it look like? What kind of flowers did my mother have? I know her favorites are daffodils, but she might not have wanted to use them in a wedding…"

"It was a very simple ceremony. But it was at night. Your mother insisted on getting married under the stars. And your father didn't really care one way or the other, as long as they were married. He was completely devoted to her."

Tigress paused. "But… Mama said they weren't in love when they first got married."

"She might not have been, I wouldn't know how to decode what goes on in your mother's head, but I know Shan was. He and I were close friends, and he took out all his pre-wedding fears on me."

* * *

_The red panda watched his friend pace back and forth, muttering to himself. "You know, if you keep going on like that, you'll break out in a rash," Shifu warned. _

_"What a blessing that would be. I can't marry Mingxia, what the hell was I thinking?" Shan asked, running a paw through the fur on his head. _

_"Why can't you? She was the one who introduced you to us as your fiancé. I'm very sure that she wants to marry you." _

_"Shifu, you don't understand. Mingxia is a lady. She's classy, and smart, and beautiful. I am the son of a poor carpenter. She was born into silk gowns, manners, fancy food and all that. How am I ever going to be good enough? It's probably payback—it's my fault we had to run away in the first place. If I could have only controlled myself…" _

_"A man has little control over _those_ feelings. Besides, would she have gone halfway across China with you if she didn't care for you?" _

_"She came here and agreed to marry me because she had to. It was either this or suicide, and there was no way that Mingxia would ever have the guts to kill herself. What could she possibly see in me? What could I possibly have to offer her, except a roof over her head?" Shan asked. _

_"Love, affection, protection, friendship," he listed. _

_"That amounts to nothing in the real world, Shifu. How am I supposed to support her on my salary? I barely make enough to pay rent. If Master Oogway weren't so charitable, we would have starved by now. What kind of life is that for her, having to live in poverty?" _

_"Shan, listen to me, she loves you. She wants to get married, and in a few minutes she's going to walk up to you and pledge her life to you, so either tell her that the wedding is off or be a man and say 'I do'," Shifu said. _

_Shan shook his head. "You don't get it! Mingxia is… amazing, beautiful, lovely, witty, smarter than I am, funny, resourceful, warm, loving, and completely sexy and gorgeous. And I'm just me! How could I ever make her happy? And tonight… tonight is our wedding night! And we haven't… done anything together like that since our first time! How am I supposed to know what to do then when I don't have half a clue as to what's going on now?" Shifu smirked. _

_"Trust me Shan, if she wants anything from you, she'll make it known. And even if she doesn't love you, which I doubt, if you tell her everything you just told me, about her being so wonderful, she'll start to love you. Or at the least think you're sweet. So go out there and make her your wife." _

_"But she deserves better than me!" _

_Shifu sighed and shook his head. "Fine. Let her go. Leave her to go out and find a new man, someone she'll be happy with. But will you be able to live with the fact that another man may be holding her tightly against his chest, kissing her passionately, and having children with her, when you came so close to having her?" he asked. _

_Shan growled and curled his paws into fists. "I'd kill any man who comes near her." _

_"Good. Now go marry her." _

_"I will, goddamnit!"

* * *

_

"You know, it's kind of ironic that after all that, Dad was the one who moved out," Clover noted.

Shifu nodded gravely. "I'm surprised as well. Mingxia looked like the picture of a blushing bride. And he couldn't take his eyes off her the entire time. Of course, neither could the rest of the single men in the village. But your father was almost always at her side, so they all kept their distance. You may get your short fuse from your mother, but you definitely get your undying rage from your father," he explained. He sighed. "But of course, there's always one idiot."

"What do you mean? Mom… Mom didn't have an affair, did she?" Clover asked.

"No, of course not. Your mother is an honest woman. But there was one young man who just had his heart set on your mother. He knew that she and your father were married, but that didn't stop him from trying to win her heart. He would send her flowers, gifts, anything that he thought would impress her."

"Jerkwad. I hate guys like that, who think that they are so amazing that they can get any woman they want," Clover spat.

"Well, he kept pursuing her, and for quite a while your mother kept it a secret from your father. She didn't want him to fly into a rage and kill the man for thinking of her in such a way. So she just tried to ignore his advances. But one day, after she finished having tea with Master Oogway, he cornered her in the courtyard and proclaimed his undying love for her. He begged her to leave Shan and be his wife, and he promised to take care of her in a way that Shan couldn't. He said he would give her whatever her heart desired. But she refused him."

"Good! He deserved to have his heart stomped on!" Clover exclaimed.

"However," Master Shifu continued, looking pointedly at his goddaughter, "It turns out that your father stumbled upon some of the letters that her suitor had sent her while she was gone, and when she arrived home, he starting raging at her and accused her of cheating on him and planning to leave him for another man. She denied it, and told him that the young man wouldn't leave her alone. And since his mind was still clouded over from feeling betrayed and angry, he tracked down the man and they nearly killed each other in a fight. If Mingxia hadn't begged Shan to stop and promised that she would never do such a thing, I have no doubt in my mind that Shan would have killed him."

"You know what, Dad should have! What kind of sick creep goes up to a married woman and asks her to leave her husband for him?" Clover asked.

Shifu smirked. "You need to let me finish. You see, this particular young man recognized your mother as a lady of high birth. He knew she had married beneath her. He even tried to use this as an argument to try and win her over. He was an up-and-coming business man who is now very prosperous. In fact, Clover, I think you may have met him."

"What? I don't associate with jerks like him," she insisted, crossing her arms over her chest.

He chuckled. "You already are associated with him. You're dating his son." There was a moment of dead silence.

Then Clover shrieked, "THE JERKWAD WAS NING'S FATHER?"

He nodded. "Ying is his first name. Of course, after she rejected him and Shan beat him to a bloody pulp, he married another woman, Ning's mother. I don't think he ever really loved her. She was just a replacement for Mingxia."

Clover's cheeks burned with embarrassment. "Oh gods, oh gods… do you know what this does to my love life? Now Ning and I can't be together! Do you know how awkward it would be if we got married and made his father and my mother in-laws? It would be a disaster!"

She sunk to the floor and buried her face in her paws. Tigress knelt down next to her and gently hugged her. "Come on, it's alright. You told me that Ning basically cut himself off from his parents."

"That's not the point! I thought that Mr. Tang was an okay guy! And it's no wonder that Ning's mother hates me, it's because she knows that her husband still has a thing for my mom!"

"And that's why Papa had that fight with Mama. Maybe he thought that she really _did_ have something with Ning's father, and now she was going behind his back again," Tigress whispered. She helped Clover stand up. "So… what are we going to do?" she asked.

"What do you mean 'What are we going to do'? You were the one who said that the plan was perfect!" Clover pointed out.

"I mean about Mama and Papa! If Papa thinks this is the second time he's cheated on her, things may not go according to the plan! We need to think up of something quick, before it's too late."

Clover was silent for a few moments, but then an evil smirk spread over her lips. She had something brewing in her head.

And we all know how dangerous that is…

A/N: Yayyy, more flashbacks! Who doesn't love a good flashback?

These chapters are multiplying like bunnies. But don't worry, the fic will be ending soon. I'd say... no more than 10-15 chapters, but probably less than that. Remember to review! Or just drop by a note to say hi. Or to tell me what your favorite cheese is. Or to explain why you so desperately hate shoelaces. Anything. Just click the button down below...

Holla!


	37. Aristocrat

Year of the Tiger

By corset-rebellion-follower

Disclaimer: I don't own Kung Fu Panda

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 37- Aristocrat

"Clover, I'm telling you, don't do this! It's probably the WORST idea I've ever heard!" Ning said, following after his girlfriend.

"The best way to deal with a situation is to be upfront about it. I'm not backing down just because your parents are rich and powerful," she insisted.

Ning sighed, "Clover, you don't get it. Even if my dad likes your mom, which he doesn't because he's married to my mother, walking up to his face and asking him about it is the worst way you could ever handle this."

"Ning, I told you what Master Shifu said. And besides, when I went back into my Mom's trunk, I found one of the letters from your dad! I know it's kind of hard for you to accept because no one wants their dad to be lying scum, but I have to do this," she explained, taking his paws.

"Maybe you're right, and he is lying scum. But this is not a good idea!"

"Look, baby, I can handle this. I'm a big girl. Do you wanna come? That would be one hell of a family reunion."

Ning smirked. "I bet you would love that. I'll pass. You're meeting me for dinner, though, right?"

She nodded. "My treat."

"I thought the guy was supposed to pay for dinner," Ning said.

"Oh please, you know you don't have enough money. Let's just learn to accept that, 'kay?"

He sighed. "It's getting easier. I'll see you later." He wrapped his arms around her and pressed his lips lightly to hers for a fleeting moment. Then he quickly drew away and whispered, "I'll be waiting with baited breath."

He let go of her and started walking away. Before he was out of hearing range, she yelled at his retreating back, "Damn tease!" He turned around and smirked at her.

"You know you love it, poppet."

She rolled her eyes and turned away from him, and continued walking until she came to the huge complex that was the Tang residence. It still stood in its vermillion and green glory, but the sheer beauty of the place no longer had any effect on Clover. Now it was a place of anger and lies to her. But she would set things straight. And chew Mr. Tang out for ever, EVER trying to get her mom away from her dad.

She marched straight up to the door and clanked the huge knocker against the wood several times, and a little louder than was necessary. The door opened after a few more minutes of banging. Terra, the red fox that Clover had met last time she was there, answered the door.

She looked Clover over for a moment, then stated, "In case he didn't tell you, Ning doesn't live here anymore. Apparently you induced some sort of epiphany within him and he moved out."

"I know he doesn't live here anymore. I'm here to see Mr. Tang, if he's available."

Terra snorted. "Available? Mr. Tang is never available. But I'll take you to see him."

"You don't like him very much, do you?" Clover asked as she followed the vulpine inside.

Terra smirked. "It is my duty to make sure that Mr. and Mrs. Tang are always comfortable, and miserable."

Clover smiled. She liked this woman. Terra led her through the richly decorated halls and corridors until they came to a large door with huge gilded dragons carved into the door. Clover inwardly scoffed at the door. _What a waste of money. Mom would have hated it here._

Terra knocked twice on the door, then opened it with relative ease and stepped inside, but motioned for Clover to wait. "Master, you have a visitor."

"Very well, let them in." Terra nodded at her, and Clover entered the room. Mr. Tang looked up at her. He was obviously surprised of her presence in his study, but seemed pleased as well.

"Well, if it isn't Clover! I haven't seen you since you came for dinner. How have you been?"

"Well enough," Clover replied simply. He put down the calligraphy brush in his hand and stood up.

"Please, have a seat. Sorry for being so rude, but I'm waiting for a client." She sat down in one of the chairs opposite his desk.

"So, how is my son, if you don't mind me asking? He hasn't been home in weeks, and it's worrying my wife to death."

"He's fine. He has a house and a job now," she answered.

Mr. Tang also seemed surprised at this. "Does he? That's good. Ning was always very smart, I bet he's doing well on his own."

"He is. And he's very happy. Or at least that's what he is around me."

"Well, of course he would, around a beautiful girl like you. Before he left, all he would talk about was you," he said.

Clover nodded a little. _Come on, get this show on the road! It's not like he's going to start a conversation about this!_ "Mr. Tang, I have to talk to you about something. It's a bit of a… sensitive topic, but it's very important."

"Of course. You can ask me about anything." He put a paw on her shoulder and gently squeezed, but what was meant to be a comforting gesture made Clover want to spit in his face. She locked eyes with him.

"I know that you tried to break up my mom and dad when they were first married."

Mr. Tang didn't respond, but his eyes were frozen in fear. "… Excuse me?"

"Don't deny it, I have a witness and evidence." After a few more moments of silence.

Mr. Tang chuckled. "Clover, my dear, back then I was young and foolish. Trust me, those feelings for your mother have long since died." He picked up the brush again and dipped it ink.

"So the fact that my parents might be breaking up means nothing to you?"

His hand stilled, and ink dripped onto the paper in front of him. "Are they? Pity. They were nearly inseparable in the early years of their marriage."

"But you still thought you had a chance with her."

"Well I know better now. I'm happily married, and Shan and I have settled the matter with mutual respect."

"Really?" Clover asked, "Because he still hates your guts." Mr. Tang frowned.

"Does your mother know you're here?" he asked.

"No. But you're avoiding the conversation."

"Clover, you obviously know the whole story, and I admitted that I had feelings for your mother once upon a time, so what's more to discuss? Come, I'll send Terra for some tea. We can talk about your sister's wedding." Clover remembered what Terra had told her about making sure that the Tangs were always miserable, and didn't relish the idea of having to drink a tea-and-spit cocktail.

"No, thank you, I'm not in the mood for tea. What I want to know is if you still love my mother," she snapped.

He sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "You most certainly are Mingxia's daughter."

The door opened again, and Terra stepped into the room. "Master Tang, you have another visitor."

"Not now, Terra, I'm busy," he muttered.

"They were insistent on seeing you in person, sir."

"Very well."

Terra left, and Mr. Tang's visitor entered the room. Clover's eyes dilated.

"MOM?"

Mingxia's looked just as shocked. "Clover, honey, what are you doing here?"

"I knew it! I knew you still liked her!" Clover yelled, pointing accusingly at Mr. Tang.

"To be completely honest, I'm just as surprised as you are that she's here," he whispered, his eyes on Mingxia. His voice was softer than before, and a lot more pleased. His eyes had softened, and a smile was ghosting the corners of his mouth.

"Ying, if you'll excuse me and my daughter for a moment. We need to talk," Mingxia said, taking Clover's wrist in her paw.

"YING? What the hell are you calling him Ying for?" Clover asked as she was pulled out of the study. The gilded door slammed shut, and Mingxia glared at her daughter.

"Will you please try and use clean language for once? And what are you doing here?"

"What am I doing here? What about you? You and Dad are fighting, and you come to the house of the guy who tried to ruin your marriage?" Clover asked angrily.

"How do you know about that?" she asked fearfully.

"My _godfather_ told me. Mom… I thought Dad was crazy for fighting with you, but… now I think he's right! You're having an affair with Mr. Tang, aren't you?"

"I would never do something like that and you know it! I love your father very much."

"Then what are you doing here? Why did you insist on seeing Mr. Tang?" Clover asked. Mingxia was silent for a moment. "Well?"

"He's not coming back. Your father. He's moved out, he won't speak to me… it's over."

Clover shook her head, tears brimming at her eyelids. "No… no… it's not over! And even if it was, why the hell would you come here? If you need someone to talk to, then you could have come to me or Tigress!"

"It is over, honey. I know it's hard to accept, but… your father and I won't be living together anymore."

"No, don't say that! I saw the picture Master Shifu drew of you guys on your wedding day!" She pulled the paper out of her pocket and quickly unfolded it, shoving it into her mother's paws. "See? You two were in love. And people who are in love for so many years don't just stop all of a sudden."

"Where did you get this?" Mingxia demanded.

"That's not the point. Mom, come with me. We'll go see Dad, we'll work this out! I bet if you showed him that drawing he'd get all nostalgic and soft. He'll realize his mistake and come home. Please, Mom. Come with me." Mingxia looked down at the drawing, running her fingers over it and tracing some of the lines of Shan's face. Then she folded it and placed it in her own pocket.

"Go ahead. I just need to have a small discussion with Ying first." Clover just watched with her mouth hanging open as her mother opened the door to the study and disappeared inside. Then she noticed that the door didn't close the whole way, and she crept over to the crack and peered into the room.

Mr. Tang and Mingxia were now seated on the couch to the left of his desk. He still had that dreamy glint in his eye, and he was smiling softly. "What are you doing here?" he asked quietly.

"I… I wanted to see you."

"Mingxia, you've wanted nothing to do with me since the moment we met. What… what made you change your mind?"

She sniffled. "I just… needed someone I could trust."

He took a silk handkerchief out of his robe and gently dabbed her eyes. "Your daughter told me about you and Shan. I'm so sorry. Shan's a complete fool." He reached over and brushed the back of his paw over her cheek. "And you're still as beautiful as the day I first saw you."

She blushed and squirmed away. "Please… my husband and I may be having marital problems, but we're still together. It would be adultery… and I can't do that to Shan. I love him."

"Mingxia, leave him. He obviously doesn't love you the way he used to. But I would love you, and cherish you every day. I would treat you the way you deserve to be treated. Like an Empress."

"But… Clover and Ning, they…"

"Technically, they aren't really related, so they would still be able to see each other. And I would treat both your girls like my own daughters." She slowly shook her head and stood up.

"No. I shouldn't have come. I have to go." He quickly intercepted her and grabbed her wrists to still her. "Release me!"

"No. I won't let you slip away again. Mingxia, I love you. I have always loved you. I'd do anything for you. Anything to win your heart." He softly kissed one of her paws. "Please. I could give you so much love. Don't walk out that door because you're scared of what others will think."

Mingxia paused. "…You want my heart?"

"Yes. I would do anything to have your love. I would pay any price, climb any mountain."

Clover sprinted away before she could hear any more. She skidded to a stop in another room and took a minute to catch her breath.

"He's in there with her, isn't he?" She jumped and screamed. Mrs. Tang was stilling in a chair, a cup of tea clutched in one paw. Clover looked her over. She didn't look angry, or sad. She looked like she didn't feel anything. "My husband is in there with your mother, isn't he?" she asked again, in her dead voice.

Clover nodded. Mrs. Tang looked down into her teacup. "You were right to be suspicious. Ying may be my husband, and Ning's father, but he'd do anything to get his paws on your mother. And if he gets his way, which he almost always does, then he'll be shipping me off to a convent and having his fun with his new wife." She took another cup off a nearby table and poured some tea into it. "Here. You're as pale as a ghost," she said, holding it out to Clover.

"Um… I'd rather not…"

"I know what Terra would do to tea if I had her make it, so I make all my tea myself. It's not poisoned either, I promise." Clover cautiously took the cup and sipped at the hot liquid.

"Thank you."

"Here, sit."

Clover sat down in the chair opposite to the snow leopardess. "Excuse me if I'm being rude, ma'am, but… I thought you hated me."

"I did, for a short time. I'm very protective of my son, you see. Any mother is going to protect her children. And I had heard about how outspoken and volatile you were… I didn't want him to get hurt."

"Well it looks like I hurt him anyway. I didn't mean to, though," she insisted.

"I believe you. You have a big heart. Few women I know would come to someone who was higher in power than them and accuse them of being unfaithful. I've known for quite some time that Ying was in love with your mother. That's why he was so polite to you at dinner. He wanted to get on your good side so that he could get to Mingxia," she explained.

Clover's eyes burned with tears. "How could this happen? Everything was going so well! Tigress and Dongwa were going to get married, I was happy with… whatever boyfriend I had at the time, and my parents were together! How… how could this happen to us?"

"Don't waste your time crying," Mrs. Tang said, "Crying won't get you anywhere."

Clover nodded and sniffled, wiping her nose on her wrist. "Sorry. If you know that Mr. Tang doesn't love you, why don't you just leave him?" she asked.

"Where would I go? My parents are long dead, and I wouldn't know how to survive on my own. I was born in a high rank—this is all I know."

"That's partly why my mom ran away with my dad. She didn't want to be trapped. She wanted to be free."

"Your mother is a very smart woman. It truly is a shame that your parents are ending their marriage. I've never seen a more harmonious couple."

Clover paused. "Mrs. Tang…"

"Yes?"

"How… how would you like to get back at your husband? For every time he brushed you off or didn't love you enough or even just annoyed you?" she asked. Mrs. Tang looked at her.

"What do you mean?"

"My sister and I, we have a plan, and if you could help us, we might just be able to keep you out of that convent."

At first she didn't respond, but slowly an evil smile, much like Clover's, grew on her lips.

"Whatever you need, it's yours."

* * *

A/N: Were getting close to the ending, I can feel it... I'll be sad when it's over though. I decided not to write a fic about Shan and Mingxia, since I included so much of their past in this, and I would like to get back to the more Kung-fuey type stories rather than sequels. That also means there's probably not going to be a sequel to Matriarch. Which I am working on, I swear! I just need to spark the Trance.

Okay, so, review and tell me what you think! Holla!


	38. Execution

Year of the Tiger

By corset-rebellion-follower

Disclaimer: I don't own Kung Fu Panda

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 38- Execution

Everything was ready. Every little detail had been worked out, and everyone had pulled together to make sure that it was all perfect. It had seemed nearly impossible to accomplish in only a few day's time, but the gods smiled down on their cause and made it happen.

Clover smiled as she gazed up at the Jade Palace. It was finally the day. And hopefully, it would all run smoothly and according to plan.

"This is really amazing," a voice behind her commented. She turned around to see Ning standing there, dressed in red and looking very handsome.

She grinned, then ran to him and threw her arms around his neck. "You came!"

"Of course I did. I wouldn't miss this for the world," he whispered, hugging her tightly before giving her a passionate kiss.

She smiled when the kiss finally broke. "You didn't have to come."

"I know. But this is important to you, so it's important to me. I still don't know how you managed to do this in three days," he said, looking at the arena. Everything was decked out in celebration, and many of the Palace workers were flitting about, rushing to get last minute tasks done and checking to make sure everything was in place.

Clover smirked and shrugged. "I'm just that amazing." He laughed and kissed her cheek.

"That you are. And you have a heart of gold."

"I just hope nothing gets screwed up. This is our last chance," she said worriedly. He took her paw and kissed it.

"I bet that everything will be fine. You and Tigress came up with a pretty sneaky plan. It was genius."

"And it was a miracle that we got Mrs. Ping and Meifeng to work together without killing each other," she noted, walking towards the bunkhouse.

"Is Tigress getting ready?" he asked.

She nodded. "She's getting all prettied up. This is a big deal for her." They walked into the bunkhouse and down the hall. Clover knocked on Tigress' door.

"Can Ning and I come in? Or are you naked?"

"Yes, you can come in. And can you not be so lewd with the way you phrase your sentences? I'm already nervous enough." Clover snickered as she opened the door. Tigress turned around and smiled at her sister, who smiled back.

Tigress was fully dressed and ready, but instead of wearing her white dress, she was wearing a red one—the original that she had been planning on wearing before her fight with Dongwa.

"You look great," Clover commented.

"Thanks. I was a little worried that it wouldn't fit, but it feels okay. Just promise me if it rips open or falls of that you'll cover me," Tigress requested.

"Sure. Should we get things going, or what?"

"Yeah. We still have to get down to the village to fetch the guests of honor."

Clover nodded and smiled at her sister, who smiled back, winking.

_Time to get this show on the road.

* * *

_

A soft swirl of leaves fluttered past Meifeng as she padded down the main street of the Valley. Mrs. Ping waddled right beside her. They were both silent, mostly because it was awkward, but also because neither woman could think of anything to say.

They had been set with the task of bringing Mingxia out of her wallowing and up to the Jade Palace.

Clover had warned them to be prepared. "The last time I saw her she was curled up on her bed, hugging a pillow, and whispering to it that she loved it. And that's not the strangest thing I've ever seen my mother do."

Both girls were very worried for their mother's health. They didn't think that she would do something extreme like killing herself, but they weren't so sure that she would draw the line in a safe place.

"So… how is Ping? Is his health improving?" Meifeng asked quietly, finally breaking through the intense quiet.

"Hmm? Oh, that. Once Po told him that he would be preparing an entire wedding feast, his energy increased almost tenfold! I still worry for him, though…"

"Who wouldn't? No one wants to lose the one they love. And poor Mingxia… I may have lost my love, but can you imagine having to live with the fact that he's still alive and happy without you?" She glanced down at Mrs. Ping. "Well, I mean… well, you know what it's like. But I don't. Did it hurt terribly?" she asked.

"It's the worst pain a woman can ever feel, which is why I insisted on helping these girls. Ending a relationship after marriage is one thing, but after having children? That's just not right."

Meifeng nodded and stared at the ground in front of her. "What? What's wrong?" Mrs. Ping asked.

"It's just… I'm nervous."

"Don't be. Everything will be fine. In fact, if I know Mingxia, she's probably up and about already." They came up to the house and knocked on the door. There was no answer, but the door opened a little at the force of the knocking. The women looked at each other, then went inside.

The house was completely wrecked. There were pots and pans strewn all over the floor of the kitchen. Several meals worth of food was just sitting on the table on plates that were overlapping one another. The furniture in the living room was overturned and thrown around the room. There was broken china everywhere.

"Mingxia? Are you in here? Mingxia?" Meifeng called fearfully. The sounds of pounding feet on the steps suddenly filled the house.

"Shan! Shan, is that y—" Mingxia flew into the room, but stopped. She looked at Mrs. Ping and Meifeng for a few seconds before tears fell down her cheeks and she bolted out.

They both ran after her, up the stairs and into her bedroom. She was lying on the bed, sobbing.

The bedroom looked like the rest of the house. All the drawers in the dresser had been thrown open and their contents strewn all over the place. The bed was unmade, and the quilt was bunched up at the foot of it. The pitcher and basin where one would wash their face every morning were shattered, their pieces littering the floor.

Meifeng stepped around the mess and lay down on the bed next to Mingxia, wrapping her arms around her. "It's okay, honey, everything will be okay."

"How can you say that?" Mingxia cried, "No it won't! Shan's gone! And he's never coming back! And now I won't have anyone to kiss goodnight, or go to for support, or anything! I loved him, Meifeng, and I thought he loved me!" More loud sobs erupted from her mouth, and she hugged the tigress back as tightly as she could. Meifeng gently patted her back.

"Come now, is crying going to bring Shan back?" Mrs. Ping asked softly, taking the quilt off the bed and folding it neatly. Mingxia's chin quivered as she answered.

"Maybe. Will you two tell him that I'm nearly insane without him?"

Mrs. Ping frowned. "Mingxia, listen to me. If you want Shan back, then you have to march over there, hog-tie him, and bring him home! Men are too stubborn to do the right thing if it means they'll lose face."

"B-but he doesn't want to come home! He doesn't l-love me anymore!"

"He does love you. He's just a little hurt. Things will get better over time. And that's pretty much all we can do, is wait for things to get better," Meifeng reassured, helping her sit up.

"But I don't want to wait! I want my husband now! He's mine, and I don't want any other woman ever going after him, ever, ever, ever!" More sobbing ensued.

Meifeng suddenly took notice of the beautiful dress Mingxia was in. A deep red with the characters meaning 'love' and 'sweetheart' embroidered into the threads in a very dark purple. It was much nicer than any of the other dresses that she normally wore, which were all made of simple linen.

"Honey, why are you wearing your New Year's clothes?"

"I'm not," Mingxia said.

"Oh, well… it's a beautiful dress."

She sniffled. "Thank you. It was my wedding dress."

Mrs. Ping and Meifeng looked at each other. "Your wedding dress?" She nodded.

"Alright, dear, I think you need to get out of this house. How about a nice, long stroll? We could go up to the Palace to see Tigress," Mrs. Ping coaxed.

"Tigress?" Mingxia asked, "She wants to see me?"

Meifeng nodded. "Oh, yes. In fact, she sent us down here to invite you for… tea."

Mingxia stood up. "Well, then we'd better get going. I don't want to keep her waiting. I haven't seen her in so long…"

"She's very excited to see you," Meifeng reassured, running her claws through Mingxia's fur to straighten it out.

"Yes… yes, I'd better go see her." After a few minutes of washing up and making herself decent, Mingxia stepped out of her house and into the first rays of sunshine she had felt in days.

* * *

Shan looked around his workshop. It was filled with newly-made furniture of every shape and size. He had finished all his work. Every single order that he had received was now filled and able to be delivered.

His eyes scanned over a table to make sure it had the family's name carved around the edges like they had asked for. Done.

He checked his tools. All of them had been cleaned and put away in their proper place. He had replenished his supplies of wood, nails, and lacquer, and had actually had the time to sweep the floors of wood chips.

True, he had been working around the clock to do this, but he couldn't sleep. Every time he tried, he would have horrible nightmares. Visions filled with terrible things he never hoped to see in real life. His daughters, killed and lying in a pool of their own blood; the Valley burning to the ground; Tang Ying and Mingxia, standing in front of a magistrate and taking wedding vows. That one always made him throw up after he bolted awake.

There was nothing left for him to do. Nothing to act as medicine to help him forget. But luckily for him, there was a soft knock on the door. He brushed off his paws and called, "Come in!" to whoever wanted to speak with him. He heard the door fly open with a slam.

"You could be a little more careful with my proper—Oh, Master Viper. I'm sorry, I didn't realize it was you," he greeted, bowing.

"Shan, you have to come!"

"What? What's going on?" he asked.

"It's Tigress! We were in the training hall, practicing, and…"

Shan waited impatiently for her to continue. "Well, what is it?"

"She's badly injured! There was an accident… one of the Seven Swinging Clubs of Instant Oblivion… she's losing a lot of blood! We don't know if she'll make it!" All the blood in Shan's face drained.

_She might not make it… _

He headed toward the door. "We don't have much time! Go and get the physician, I'll head up to the Palace to see if there's anything I can do."

Viper nodded and sped off. If he had been paying attention, he would have noticed she was going _away_ from the physician's house… but now his little girl needed him, and nothing would stand in his way.

He took off at a full run on all fours when he reached the steps leading towards the Jade Palace. And even though it was horrible of him, he was glad that he was being sent for. It meant that no matter how old Tigress got, she would still need her Papa to watch out for her.

With his adrenaline raging and his heart beating at a speed that was abnormal and potentially life-threatening, he reached the top of the steps in record time. Without stopping, he ran into the bunkhouse, where he knew they would take Tigress if she was hurt and needed to lie down. He quickly threw open the doors to Tigress' room.

Masters Crane, Mantis, and Monkey were there, and Master Shifu. Almost everyone except Tigress. "Put these on," Master Crane commanded, shoving some clothes into his arms.

"What? Where's Tigress? She's hurt…"

"Actually, that's just something Clover cooked up to get you up here. Is that girl a genius or what?" Monkey asked.

"So… Tigress isn't dying?" Shan asked.

"No, she's perfectly safe. Now get dressed," Master Shifu said.

"Dressed? Dressed for what?"

"Don't you worry about that. Just get all prettied up, and we'll take care of the rest," Mantis replied, winking mischievously. The three younger masters made their exit, but Shan caught Shifu before he could leave.

"Shifu, what the hell is going on here?" he asked, completely confused.

"Something long overdue, my friend," Shifu chuckled before quickly bolting out of there. Shan sighed and looked down at the clothes in his paws. It was a red silk robe and a matching pair of red pants. _Is there some sort of festival that I'm forgetting about?_

But nevertheless, he changed out of his dirtied, wrinkled work clothes and into the nicer garb. He left the bunkhouse and was immediately "greeted" by Master Shifu, who put a comb made of bone into his paw.

"Brush out your fur, you look like a wreck."

"Well forgive me," Shan snapped, "But usually Mingxia's the one who makes me groom myself every morning. And she and I haven't exactly been speaking."

Shifu frowned. "Yes, I am aware of that. But we have more important matters on our hands."

"Yes, explain to me, why did you tell me that my daughter was on the verge of death and nearly made me go through a coronary?" Shan asked in a sarcastically sweet voice.

"There's someone here I think you'll want to see." He would have gone into a whole tirade about how that wasn't answering his question, but he was too busy being shell-shocked.

An elderly tiger was sitting on a stone bench in the shade of a tree. His fur had lost most of its color long ago after being exposed to the sun and the sands of time. He was smirking, in the same way that Shan was prone to. He stood up from his spot underneath the tree with some difficulty, and walked over to Shan.

"Well. It seems you've grown a bit from the stocky twenty-year-old you were when I last saw you." Shan just stared at the tiger with wide eyes.

"It looks like you're doing well for yourself. A daughter in the Furious Five—that's a great honor."

Shan still said nothing. He opened and closed his mouth a few times, but nothing came out. "What," the tiger laughed, "Nothing to say to your dear old dad after all these years?"

"What are you doing here?" he asked.

"I'm here to tell you that you're a big knucklehead for doing this to Mingxia," his father replied.

"You… you know about that?" Shan asked.

He nodded. "You know, if you're going to run away with a girl and marry her, then usually it's the custom to stay with her until you die."

"Things… aren't going well," Shan muttered.

"Obviously. But luckily for you, you can redeem yourself. But there isn't much time. We're going to be late if we don't hurry."

"Hurry to what?"

Father smirked. "Your second wedding."

* * *

After a lot of steps and even more tears, Mingxia, Meifeng, and Mrs. Ping finally made it to the Jade Palace. The sun had already sunk beneath the sky, and the stars were glittering overhead.

Tigress and Clover were waiting at the top of the massive staircase for them, both with big smiles on their faces.

"Mama!" Tigress threw her arms around her mother. Mingxia was a little taken aback, but accepted the hug just the same, and returned it. "I'm sorry for all of this ugliness, Mama. It's all my fault," Tigress whispered as she squeezed.

"No, no," Mingxia insisted, pulling away, "This is between your father and I. None of it is because of you."

"I thought it was because of her," Clover said.

"Clover…" her mother warned. Suddenly Clover broke out in a grin and hugged her mother.

"It feels great to hear you talk in that voice."

"What voice, dear?" Mingxia asked.

"Your motherly voice. All I've been listening to for days is the 'broken-heart-I'll-never-love-again voice," she explained.

Mingxia smiled sadly. "I can't promise that voice is gone forever, though."

"Don't worry, Mama, we've taken care of it," Tigress said. Mingxia looked her daughter over.

"Gods, Tigress, you're wearing your wedding dress! You aren't getting married right now, are you? You can't be, I-I'm not prepared…"

"She's not getting married yet, Mom. You have time to prepare yourself," Clover said. She nodded to Meifeng and Mrs. Ping, who both scooted inside and quickly shut the door.

"Here," Tigress said, pushing a bouquet of daffodils into Mingxia's paws.

"What are these for?" she asked.

"Just go with it, Mom," Clover said, opening the doors again and leading her mother inside.

"Clover, Tigress, tell me what is going on!" Mingxia demanded. Her eyes popped open when she realized that there were people watching them.

All of their friends from the village, all the masters of the Jade Palace and many of the servants, Dongwa, Mrs. Tang and Ning, Shan's _father_, who she hadn't seen in years, and Shan himself. They were all there, watching the three women. But Mingxia's eyes were locked on Shan's who were staring right back.

The entire courtyard was filled with light from soft, glowing paper lanterns and lamps, which she realized were blue. It was the only color the Palace had available at the time of her wedding.

"Girls, tell me what this is about," she whispered.

"Mama, we don't want you and Papa to break up," Tigress began.

"So, we decided to take the initiative to get you two lovebirds back together," Clover finished. Mingxia chuckled nervously.

"As sweet as that is, your father and I are adults. We can handle this on our own, and more importantly, in _private_."

"Mingxia." She fell silent and looked across the arena. Shan took a few steps toward her. "I understand if you don't want to, uh… _re_marry me. To be completely honest, I had no idea that the girls were planning any of this. But if you don't mind being married to a pretentious ass for the rest of your life, then I'm your man."

Mingxia giggled. She looked down at the bouquet and her wedding dress, then at all the people surrounding them.

"I… I don't really know what to say…"

"You could say 'Yes, I'll marry you again'. I'd really like that one," he joked. She giggled again.

Tigress squeezed her mother's paw. "There's no shame in forgiving someone who made a mistake."

Mingxia smiled at her daughter and gave both her and Clover a quick hug. "Thank you, girls. For putting me through public humiliation, and for opening my eyes."

"Just go and get married again!" Tigress urged.

"Yeah, we won't wait forever. And we won't have starlight forever," Clover noted. Mingxia nodded and looked at Shan again, who gave her a shy smile.

She took a bracing breath and started down towards him. She kept her eyes fixed on him the entire time, and tried to be confident, but her paws were shaking by the time she reached him.

"You're nervous too?" he whispered.

"Well, during our original wedding, it was just you, me, Master Oogway, and Master Shifu," she whispered back.

Shifu cleared his throat. He was standing on a stack of crates so that he would be at the proper height, and both Mingxia and Shan were having a hard time keeping it together.

"Shan, I believe you have something to say to Mingxia before we begin," he said.

"I do." He gazed into her hazel eyes. "Mingxia… gods, what really is there to say? I know I should be talking about how much of an idiot I am, and all that… but you already know how sorry I am. I can see it in your eyes." He ran a paw down her cheek. "What I need to say to you is… I love you. I've loved you for much longer than you think. It's just… when you were in love with that other man, before any of this around us… I couldn't stand it. The thought of you being with anyone else. Which is probably why I went berserk a few weeks ago. The thought of another man holding you in his arms, or thinking you're his… it kills me. I think I've known from the beginning that I've wanted to grow old and gray with you. You're my lover, and my support system… you're my best friend."

Everyone around them smiled and went, "Aww…" Shan grinned at the reaction. "So, in short, I love you, Xia, and I don't ever want to leave you. I just thought it would be the easy way out, but it was the cowardly way out. I'm sorry, and if you'll have me, I would like to take you for my wife. Again."

Mingxia grinned. Shifu smiled and looked to her. "Is there anything you would like to say?"

She nodded. "There is." She took a deep breath and looked up into his fiery eyes. "Shan… I want to agree with you. You are an idiot. You were a coward, and if you ever do this to me again, I'll kill you." Shan looked to the ground in shame, but she lifted his chin up. "However, I wasn't exactly perfect either. I lied to you, I kept things from you… I wasn't a loyal wife."

"Xia…"

"Let me finish! I know I wasn't always loyal, and that I should keep on hating you for all the pain you've put me through by leaving… but I can't. The truth is, is that I love you. I may not have always loved you, but I do now and I can't live without you. Ever since our first… romantic experience with one another, I've been in love with you. Maybe it was only just little flashes here and there, but the passion was there. And it hasn't died yet. So yes, you may take me as your wife. Again. And we will grow old and gray together. And hopefully, someday before we die, we'll have grandchildren that we can spoil."

Everyone laughed, and Dongwa looped his arm around Tigress' waist, gently rubbing his nose against her cheek.

"Well, if there's nothing anyone else has to say…"

"I have something to say!"

Everyone gasped as Tang Ying ran down the aisle. Mrs. Tang's face went completely red, and she fainted into Ning's arms. Shan placed himself between Mingxia and Ying in a protective gesture.

"Step aside," Ying commanded, stopping at the couple.

"Never. I'll never let you get to her," Shan growled. Mr. Tang ignored him.

"Mingxia! Mingxia, my darling, don't do this! Think of everything he's done to hurt you! How can you forgive him after that? You came to see me for a reason, I know you did, I—"

"You went to see HIM? When the hell did this happen?" Shan asked.

Every eye in the arena was watching Mingxia. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "It's true. I went to see him." Ying smirked triumphantly at Shan, but he didn't seem to care.

He took Mingxia's paws tenderly. "Xia…"

"It was when we were fighting! I didn't know what was going to happen, I was panicking! Please, Shan, nothing happened. I would never commit adultery. You know that." He gazed into her eyes, and then looked down at the ground.

"I know. It's just… I've always known I'm not good enough for you. And, when we were first married, I thought it would just be a matter of time before you left me for someone better. I just don't want to lose you, is all," he whispered.

She grinned and slid her arms around his waist. "You never will. And you _are_ good enough for me. I wouldn't have married you in the first place if you weren't." Shan smiled at her, and leaned down to kiss her, but was stopped. He looked at her with a confused look on his face, but she smiled.

"We're not supposed to kiss until Shifu announces us as husband and wife."

"You know, love, we are still married. We can kiss whenever we want."

"Just be patient, and you'll get your reward," she said, teasingly putting a finger to his lips.

"May I continue now?" Master Shifu asked.

"No, don't you dare!" Ying yelled. He pulled Mingxia away from Shan.

"Ying, don't, it would never work out between us."

"But it could! If you would give it a chance… you would see how wonderful your life could truly be," he said, gripping her paws tightly.

She gently stroked his cheek. "Oh, Ying. You're really sweet. You always have been. But, my heart still belongs to my husband. And I doubt that he would sell it to you for any amount of money."

"Not for the largest sum in the world," Shan said dreamily, bringing Mingxia back into his arms. She grinned back at him.

He turned to Shifu. "Let's get this over with, shall we?" Shifu nodded and smiled.

"You're right. Shan, will you take Mingxia as your wife, forever, and never part from her again?" He smiled down at his wife and softly touched her cheek.

"I will."

"And Mingxia, will you take Shan as your husband, until the end of time, and always be by his side?"

With a grin, she replied, "I most certainly will."

"I will need some sort of acceptance from the groom's family…"

"Trust me," Shan's father said, "Mingxia's been welcome in this family since the two of them met. You have my permission to marry them."

Shifu smiled. "Good. Then under the spirits and the stars above us, I now proclaim you as husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Almost as soon as he had finished this sentence, Shan swept Mingxia up into his arms and connected their lips in a passionate kiss, which she returned with just as much zeal.

"Isn't there supposed to be a part where people object?" Mr. Tang asked angrily.

"Yes. But we decided to leave that part out. For time reasons," Shifu replied, smirking evilly. Everyone rushed forward to greet the couple with congratulations. Both Tigress and Clover hugged their parents tightly.

"By the way, girls…" Mingxia started.

"…You're grounded," Shan finished.

"Aw, come on! We save your marriage, and this is what we get as a thank you?" Clover asked angrily.

There was a light tap-tap-tapping as an old man with darkened glasses came through the crowd still surrounding the tigers. "Did my old ears hear correctly? Someone's just been married?" he asked in a wobbly voice.

Shan sighed heavily. "Yes, old man, you heard right. Now get out of here before I snap that walking stick over your head."

"Shan!" Mingxia scolded, hitting him on the arm.

"What? It's not like you want him here either!" But she scowled at him, and he kept his mouth shut.

"Oh, don't you two young'ns worry about me. I'll be gone before you know it…" And he disappeared into the crowd, tap-tap-tapping his stick. Shan and Mingxia looked at each other.

"Young'ns?"

"I can't believe that Ning's dad actually stormed in on the wedding like that. He really is a jerkwad," Clover spat. They all searched for him in the crowd, but he was gone.

Ning was helping Mrs. Tang to her feet, and she was crying, but there was no sign of the patriarch.

Mingxia sighed and walked over to Mrs. Tang. "I'm sorry."

Mrs. Tang looked up at her with a confused look.

"I never meant to put you through any of this, and I certainly didn't want to hurt Ning," she explained, smiling at both of them. Ning tried to smile back, but was having a hard time of it. Clover was immediately at his sided and gently rubbing his arm.

Mrs. Tang sighed. "I knew it would happen someday. I'm just… not your equal in his eyes."

"Well he's a fool. And if you need any help, Shan and I would be happy to assist you," Mingxia said.

Shan nodded as he came to stand beside her. "Of course. I don't know if you know, but Ning's been working as my delivery boy. And I almost am starting to like him."

"Almost?" Ning asked. Shan clapped him on the back.

"Boy, the only way to get into my good graces is if you stop seeing my daughter. But seeing as how that's probably not going to happen any time soon, I'd get used to it if I were you."

Ning half smiled, and that smile grew when Clover wrapped his arms around him and nuzzled his neck.

Mrs. Tang nodded. "I'll think on it."

"I'd better take her to lie down," Ning whispered.

"Of course, she can rest in the bunkhouse…" Tigress said, leading both snow leopards toward the building.

Slowly, the crowd dissipated and the night settled in, leaving only Shan and Mingxia, who were lying on their backs and looking up at the stars. "There's the hunter," Mingxia pointed out, tracing the star-studded belt with her finger. Shan nodded.

"And there's the queen."

He grunted.

"And the lion," she added, tracing another constellation.

"What, no tiger?"

"Funny, Shan, funny."

"How you remember all of these, I'll never know. But then again, what good does astronomy do to a carpenter?"

She turned on her side to look at him. "You used to love going out on clear nights to look at the stars."

He glanced at her. "Did I?"

"Yes. When we first came to the Valley, and we had nothing to do because you didn't have work and I did all of my chores during the day. Don't you remember?"

He chuckled. "To be completely honest, Xia, I wasn't really paying much attention to the stars. You know, except for the ones in your eyes."

"Shan, that line didn't work on me twenty years ago, and it doesn't work now." He smirked.

"You seemed to like it on the night we conceived Tigress." He wiggled his eyebrows at her. She laughed, but it faded away rather quickly.

"Shan?"

"Hmm?"

"Does this mean you'll come home? And you'll sleep in the same bed with me?" He smiled and took her into his arms.

"Of course. You may not believe this, but I missed you while I was gone. I hope I never have to be away from you for that long again."

"Good. But just so you know, I sort of trashed the house. Don't ever leave me again, I'll go insane," she said honestly.

"Mingxia, you're always a little insane. But that's what I like about you. If you were a perfect little porcelain doll, I might not be able to stand in the same room with you for more than a few minutes," he said.

They lay there in comfortable silence before Shan grabbed her paw and squeezed it. "Xia."

"Yes, Shan?"

"I need to ask you something about Tang Ying."

She groaned. "Shan, I really don't want to talk about him."

"I know, but… did you really go to see him?" he asked.

She nodded. "Now that I think about it, I'm not really sure why I did. Maybe I was just lonely without you around." She nuzzled him under the chin. "I actually don't do anything very interesting. You coming home is the highlight of my day."

"Which is what I feel so bad about sometimes."

She glanced at him. "What do you mean?" she asked.

"Think about it, Xia. If you were married to Tang Ying then you could be off exploring the world. You blossom in new experiences. And for all these years, I've been keeping you trapped here."

She smiled and climbed on top of him, gently rubbing noses with him. "Do you think if I was truly unhappy I would have stayed here for thirty-some years?"

"Maybe you would, if you pitied me enough," he said.

She laughed and stroked his cheek. "Shan, I wouldn't trade my life for any other in the world. I fully believe that you are my soul mate. These years have been the best of my life."

He wrapped his arms tightly around her. "Promise?"

"I promise."

She gently rested her head on his chest, and he ran his paws over her cheek. "Married for almost thirty years, with one daughter getting married and one fresh out of school. We're getting old, Mingxia."

"Old and gray, Shan."

* * *

A/N: I just realized that I've had this typed up for like, a week and a half and I didn't post it. That was not very smart of me.

This chapter did not take me long to write, or at least not as long as I thought it would. I hope everyone enjoyed the fruits of my labour, and please leave me a review on what you thought about it. Holla!


	39. Nuptials

Year of the Tiger

By corset-rebellion-follower

Disclaimer: I don't own Kung Fu Panda

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 39- Nuptials

_Okay, just relax. Use your meditation training. Find your center, and clear your mind… just because this is the biggest day of your life doesn't mean you should have a meltdown. So what if you're about to commit yourself to a relationship for the rest of your life, and if it doesn't work out, then you'll have to live in disgrace? You love him, so what's to worry about? _

_Dongwa… gods, he must be going through all this too. Worrying about what's going to happen, pacing the floor… and tonight! It's our wedding night! But don't worry, it's okay, Dongwa loves you. So just calm down… and go see him! It will make you feel better. He'll reassure you, and then you'll walk down that aisle and take your vows and be husband and wife. All you need to do is slip out of here…_

Tigress went to slide open the door, but waiting on the other side was Clover. Her arms were crossed over her chest, and her foot tapping against the floor in an expectant fashion. Tigress put an innocent smile on her face. "Hello, Clover."

"Going somewhere?" Clover asked.

She shrugged. "Just for a walk. I thought I would go meditate before I got into my dress." She tried to exit the room, but her sister blocked her.

"You're going to meditate? So close to the wedding?" she asked suspiciously.

Tigress nodded. "Just to collect my chi."

Clover clucked her tongue. "Tigress, this morning you woke me up at four in the morning, screaming about how we were going to be late. And now you're all aloof? I don't buy it. You were going to see Dongwa."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

Clover took Tigress' paw, entering the room and closing the door behind her. "Tigress, I am your sister. I know what you were thinking. We practically have the same mind." Tigress raised an eyebrow.

"The same mind?"

"It would explain why I always hear you nagging me inside my mind," Clover said sarcastically. Tigress took her sister by the shoulders and shook her a little.

"You don't understand. I NEED to see him. What if he's changed his mind? What if he's met someone younger, and prettier… and less aggressive? Who am I kidding, this was a mistake!" She flopped down on her bed and buried her face in her pillow. "I can't get married, Clover, I just can't!" she cried.

Clover sat down next to her on the bed. "Come on, Tigress, this is your big day! It's your wedding day! The one day that I never thought I would see in a million years. What have you to be scared of? You have a guy who loves you, and a bright future ahead of you."

"I'll tell you what I have to be scared of," Tigress snapped, lifting her face up, "What if he decides that I'm too much of a prick? That he doesn't love me like he thought he did? He's the first guy I've ever been in love with—what if we're going too fast? Should we wait a little longer?"

Clover picked up the pillow and whacked Tigress over the head with it. "You and Dongwa have been together for over four _years_. Most couples in China don't even see each other until their wedding, let alone get along. You and Dongwa have something special, so don't screw it up."

"But what if he's not my soulmate? What if there's someone out there who's my perfect match, and I'm messing up the order of the universe by marrying Dongwa? One thing I've learned from experience is that karma is a major bitch—I definitely don't want to do anything to upset the balance."

"You're not messing up the universe by marrying Dongwa. What's the problem all of a sudden? A few days ago you were saying you could hardly wait until the wedding. It's finally here, and after all our hard work, and you're thinking about backing out?" Clover asked.

Tigress bit her lip. "I… just don't want to get into something and then regret it for the rest of my life. What if things aren't as good as I think they'll be?" Clover smirked. "What? Why are you looking at me like that?"

Her smirked widened to become a grin. "Worried about what happens after all the guests leave, when you and pretty boy are all alone?" she asked.

Tigress hit her arm sharply. "You have such a perverted mind! Did you ever stop to think that maybe Dongwa and I have a deeper emotional relationship than that?"

Clover laughed. "I'm kidding, Tigress. Just ruffling your proverbial feathers a bit. But come on, how horrible could it be? What was it like when you two were living together at his university?" she asked. Tigress smiled softly, and the look on her face softened.

"We didn't actually live together. He had to live in the rooms that the school provided, and Meifeng and I lived in a small house that we rented. It was quite nice, actually. Most of the salary that Dongwa got from his part-time job had to go to paying for his education, but he helped a little with the payments. I made the rest of the money by teaching a kung fu class. It was… nice."

"So you and Dongwa weren't alone with each other for the entire four years?" Clover asked.

"No, we were, just not often. But there was this one time…"

Clover's smirk reappeared. "Ooh, a time. Tigress, you naughty, naughty girl."

Tigress glared at her sister. "Get your mind out of the gutter. Nothing serious happened. He was over at the house, studying because the boys in the rooms near him were being loud and childish. He took a break, and we had a little wine and we talked. It was very quiet, and very relaxing. And the next morning I woke up and I was in his lap, and his arms were wrapped tight around me… it was perfect."

"You mean you were alone all night, and there was alcohol involved, and you two didn't make out? I know you're going to say I'm perverted, but come on! There's no way you two are that chaste," Clover protested.

Tigress giggled. "Well, I may have left out when he threw his glass against the wall and he started giving me the _most_ passionate kisses I've ever experienced in my life."

"Now that's what I'm talking about!" Clover cheered, scooting closer to her sister, "Got any other dirty stories you want to reveal before you get married? It's your last chance…"

Tigress smirked. "What about you and Ning? You must have tons of smutty stories by now." Clover blushed.

"Maybe one or two… Ning is honorable, so we haven't _done_ anything yet, but I'll tell you this: his lips were delivered down unto me by the gods." Both women broke out in giggles. Once they calmed down, Clover smiled at her sister. "Look, Tigress, don't worry about the future. Let's just get you into your dress so that you can marry the guy of your dreams. And if you start freaking out again, just think about how great being married could be. Coming home and getting a kiss hello, snuggling up together under a warm blanket on rainy days, and all that other good stuff. What have you got to lose?"

Tigress smiled fondly. "I guess you're right. And it's nice to see your softer, more romantic side every once in a while." Clover blushed and shrugged, smiling shyly.

* * *

Meanwhile, the male counterpart of Tigress was pacing the floor of his room. His anxiety was growing, and it felt as if a million butterflies were going crazy in his stomach.

"Dude, you need to relax. She'll be here when she's ready. And it's not time for the wedding to begin, anyway. Everything will be fine," Po reassured. Dongwa shook his head and started muttering.

"She's taking too long. Something's wrong. I can feel it… maybe I should go back and check to make sure everything's okay."

Po grabbed him by the collar and pulled him back before he could make his escape. "Hold on! You know it's bad luck to see a bride before the wedding. Just chill out for a few minutes."

"I can't chill out! I'm about to get married! And I'm starting to get the feeling that maybe… this isn't as good of an idea as I thought it was when I proposed," Dongwa said. Po's eyes widened.

"What do you mean? Tigress has been waiting for four years for you to ask her to marry you! You can't back out on your wedding day!"

Dongwa rubbed his temples. "I don't want to back out. I just… what if she's changed her mind? I'm not exactly the type of guy that she would go for… I'm surprised I didn't get kicked to the curb so she could go out with some muscular, tall, sexy guy! What if she finally realizes that I'm not good enough for her?"

"What are you talking about? Of course you're good enough! Tigress wouldn't waste her time if you weren't good enough," Po insisted.

"Well if she thinks she's in love with me, she might! Seriously, though. I spent the first twenty-five years of my life traveling around China and making noodles with my adopted mother. And I practically had to get slapped across the face to finally get that I could do other things and I didn't have to be bound by filial duty. Why would she want anything to do with me in the first place?" Dongwa asked.

"Well, if you think about it from a different angle, it doesn't seem so bad. By traveling around you learned all sorts of different dialects, and you got to see a lot more than the rest of us do in our lifetimes. And you can _cook_. Chicks dig that kind of thing!"

"Okay, yeah. I can speak to her in a dialect that she doesn't understand, and I can drown her in noodle soup. That's the most alluring thing I've ever thought of," the tiger shot back sarcastically. He sat down on his bedroll. "I just want her to be happy. And if that means she'd be happier with another man, then I'd be okay with that. Just as long as she's smiling and laughing… that's all I need."

Po smiled at his best friend. "I bet you anything that if you said those exact words to Tigress, she would tell you how sweet you are and give you a big kiss on the lips. Dongwa, you're thinking about this all wrong. Sure, you may not have come from the best background. But that background gave you life experience, which, let's face it, Tigress doesn't have a lot of since she's spent most of her life locked away in the training hall. And so what if you're not the sexiest man on Earth? That way Tigress will be less inclined to think you're cheating on her or that other girls will come onto you. It'll be security for her. She loves you, man. That's not going to change any time soon. But it will break her heart if you don't marry her, so get out there!"

There was a light knock on the door, then it slid open and Ning poked his head into the room. "Everything's ready, all we need is the bride and groom," he reported.

"Thanks, I'll just be another few minutes… maybe hours," Dongwa said, rubbing his temples and squeezing his eyes shut tightly.

"Getting cold feet?" Ning asked, coming into the room.

"You could say that. But it would be more accurate to say that my feet have become popsicles."

"I wouldn't worry," Ning said, "I just saw Clover, and she told me that Tigress is freaking out about it too."

"Freaking out? What is she freaking out about? Does she think that this is going to be the biggest mistake of her life? Gods, I'm not ready for this!" Po glared at Ning, then clapped his friend on the back.

"Dongwa, Tigress _loves_ you. And I don't care if I have to drag you out there kicking and screaming, you WILL marry her."

"It might help if you don't put so much pressure on him," Ning snapped. He turned to Dongwa. "You're only going to get more anxious if you keep thinking about it. Take your mind off it. And if you have to think about it, then at least think about Tigress, and what her good qualities are. The more you remember why you're here, the less worried you'll be about making a mistake."

Dongwa nodded, a little frantically. "That's… that's good. Thanks. I think I'm going to go get a glass of water."

He padded out of the room. Po narrowed his eyes at Ning. Ning half smiled, then raised an eyebrow. "What?"

Po clucked his tongue. "So… you talked to Clover."

"Yeah, I usually do, she's my girlfriend," Ning replied. Po nodded, and there was a very long awkward silence.

"You'd better treat her right," Po growled.

Ning looked him over. "Why wouldn't I? I love her."

Po snorted. "Yeah, right. You guys have been going out for what, a few weeks? You don't love her, you just think she's pretty!"

"For your information, we've been dating for three months. And who are you to tell me what my feelings are? I've loved Clover for a very long time—longer than you've had interest in her. And by the way, what made you pursue Clover in the first place?" Ning asked.

Po looked down at the floor. Ning gasped and asked in a sarcastically shocked voice, "Oh, Dragon Warrior, don't tell me that you went after a girl just because you were attracted to her physically?"

"Alright, fine, I admit at first I liked her because she was beautiful. But I love her more than that now!"

"Oh, so you _love_ her now?" Ning asked, laughing.

"She would be my wife if you hadn't gotten in the way!"

Ning paled. "I beg your pardon?"

Po nodded and smiled smugly. "I asked her to marry me. I loved her with all my heart, and she would have married me if you had just stayed on your stupid little stuck up cloud!" Clover suddenly popped into the room.

"Okay, Tigress is ready to go, so let's… where's Dongwa?"

Ning turned to his girlfriend with pleading eyes. "Is it true?"

"Is what true?" she asked, her eyes glancing between the panda and the snow leopard.

"Is it… is it true that he asked you to marry him?"

Clover closed her eyes and sighed. "This really isn't a good time for this…"

"Is is true or not that he asked you to marry him?" Ning demanded. Clover stepped over to him and placed her paw on his cheek lightly.

"Yes, he did. But I said no, so what does it matter?"

Ning took a step back from her. "What does it matter? He asked you to MARRY him! And you never told me!"

"I said no! I ended that relationship for you! Why are you yelling at me?"

"Because you never told me that you could have been getting married to _that_! Now I have absolutely no idea of the… degree of your intimacy!"

Clover put her paws on her hips. "Are you accusing me of having sex with him?"

"Maybe I am, after all, you were avoiding me for weeks! You could be carrying his child for all I know!" She swiftly slapped him across the face.

"How DARE you! You know me better than that! But now you're acting worse than your father!" Po nodded in agreement, glaring at the snow leopard. She turned to face him, her eyes blazing.

"And you! Don't even get me started on you! I felt bad enough about having to turn you down because I think you're really sweet and a good guy, but now you use it to get revenge on me?!?"

"I-I didn't mean to…"

"You didn't mean to do what? You didn't mean to start a fight between me and my boyfriend? I know you don't like Ning, but this is low," she growled.

"He's not good enough for you! I loved you, Clover, and you broke my heart for _him_? He doesn't love you, Clover." He took her paws. "Not like I could love you."

Clover sighed. "Why can't you just let this go? Find someone else—someone who will love and adore you. But it's not me. I don't love you. Get that into your head! I don't love you!" She cringed when she saw the look on his face. "That sounded a lot meaner than I intended. But… it's the truth. I tried to make it work… I tried _so hard_. There was just no passion between us. You're honestly a great guy, and very sweet, but I need more than sweetness in my love life. I need heat. Intimacy. I'll admit to reading stupid, cheesy romance novels. And as much as I like you, there's no future for us. I'm really, really sorry. Whoever does get you will be getting a great catch."

His lower lip stuck out a little bit. "I can be passionate."

She half-smiled. "I'm sure you can. But even if we did work out, my father would have a coronary. He nearly locked me away in a tower when I first kissed a boy on the cheek when I was in sixth grade. I don't think he would be able to live through me dating an older man. And I have to have his approval."

Tigress threw the doors to the room open. She was in her dress, clutching a bouquet of forget-me-nots, and a little red in the face. "WHAT is going on in here? There is a whole crowd of people waiting for me and my groom to get married, and half the bridal party is MISSING."

"We'll be there in a minute, Tigress," Clover said.

"No, NOW! This is the best day of my life, and I am NOT going to let you ruin it by making me late! Go!" The two felines and giant panda glanced at each other, then trudged out of the room. Clover walked next to Ning and whispered in his ear, "Are we alright?"

He glanced at her and whispered back, "What do you mean?"

"I mean is everything okay between us… are you still mad at me? I promise I never did anything with Po, and I'm definitely not pregnant." Ning stopped, and so did Clover, both waiting until Tigress and Po were out of sight.

"I don't understand why this is upsetting you so much. I said _no_. I didn't marry him," she said.

"I know. I'm just protective. It was like when the Emperor had you cornered and you were scared. I didn't want anything to ever happen to you. And I never want you to have any regrets, or feel like you can't tell me things," he explained.

She smiled. "That's sweet. But I can take care of myself. It's not like I'll jump into bed with the first guy because I think he's so cute and… 'yumalicious'."

He cracked up. "Yumalicious?"

She grinned. "I heard Tigress say that in her sleep once. The point is, though, is that you've have nothing to be jealous about when it comes to my relationship with Po. And I will always tell you if something's bothering me. I promise."

"You promise that you're not keeping any more secrets from me? I don't want any more surprises like this," he said.

"Well, I do have a few secrets… but you'll just have to figures those out for yourself, won't you?" she murmured seductively, brushing her tail along his hip.

He grinned. "Maybe so, but those sound like the good kind of secrets." She giggled as he dipped her and pressed his lips to hers softly. Clover smiled into the kiss. Yes, this was what she liked in a relationship. Spontaneity, chivalry, romance. It was a true-life fairy tale, even with all it's conflict and anger and indecision… it was _her_ true life fairy tale…

Someone cleared her throat. Tigress was standing at the end of the hallway, impatiently tapping her foot and glaring at the couple.

…That had to be taken out of her mind for a little while so that another real-life fairy tale could have a happy ending at last. Ning and Clover both stood up straight and dutifully left the bunkhouse under the close eye of Tigress. They were both blushing, but smiling at each other too.

When they approached the site of the wedding, Ning gave Clover a quick kiss before going to sit with the rest of the guests, right next to his mother. Mr. Tang had conveniently been left off the guest list. Po was standing next to Dongwa, who seemed a lot calmer than he had before. T

igress, however, was frozen to the spot, staring at him. "What's wrong? Let's go already!" Clover urged, trying to push her sister forward.

"I can't," Tigress said.

"What do you mean you can't?"

"I can't! Look at him." She tilted her head a little. "He looks so handsome."

"So that's good! Go marry him!"

"I can't!" Clover took her sister's paw and pulled her towards the waiting crowd.

"Don't worry, I'll be right here. Talk to me if you get nervous." Tigress nodded, and let Clover lead her. Everyone gasped and smiled when they saw the two sisters. Viper started to cry when Tigress smiled at her.

They slowly walked up towards where Dongwa was standing, once again starting to look a little nervous. Tigress felt her breath get caught in her throat, and she squeezed Clover's paw. Clover squeezed back to reassure her.

By the time they had reached her waiting groom, butterflies were running rampant in her stomach. The Emperor, who had agreed to reside over the ceremony as his true self, smiled at the couple, before starting on a speech about the glories of love and the blessings that marriage could bring. Dongwa and Tigress weren't really listening, though.

"You look beautiful," he whispered.

She smiled a little. "Thanks. You look nice too." He squeezed her paw.

"Are you as nervous as I am?" he asked. She nodded a little. "You do still want to get married, right?" he asked anxiously.

Her smiled widened and her eyes softened. "Of course." He grinned at her, which made her blush.

"Tigress? Dongwa?" They snapped out of their conversation and turned their attention to the Emperor. "Are you ready?" he asked, his eyes flickering between the two. Tigress smiled at Dongwa, looking right into his bright eyes.

"I know I am."

* * *

Dongwa flopped onto the bed, making Tigress laugh as he wrapped his arms around her and nuzzled her neck. "Just so you know, I'm very proud of you. This house is beautiful," she said. He grinned and kissed her cheek.

"Are you happy, Cinderella?" She looked back at him and nodded, her fiery eyes sparkling. He smiled and gently rubbed his nose against hers. "My wife… you're my wife…"

She chuckled. "Yes, I'm your wife, so you can stop saying it incessantly."

"I can't help it! I'm still having trouble believing that any of this actually happened… in the morning I'm going to think all of this was a dream, that none of this ever existed… that I'll still be selling noodles for the rest of my life."

She ran her paw down his cheek. "Well I'll be right here to remind you that this is how it's going to be now. Every day, for the rest of our lives."

He grinned. "That sounds so nice… you promise me you will?"

She nodded and kissed him. "When I took my wedding vow, I swore to it. And I never break a promise."

He leaned in closer to her and captured her lips. "You know," he whispered after the kiss had broken, "This is our wedding night."

She nodded as he laid her down on the bed. Their fingers intertwined and laced together. He licked his lips, his eyes scanning down her body. "Are you as nervous as I am?"

"I… a little. But I'm getting less nervous." He nodded a little as he wrapped his arms around her, pulling her closer to him. She placed one paw on his chest. His heart beat rapidly against her palm.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

"I think so… I used to fantasize about getting married sometimes, when I was still little and more feminine. I saw the dress, the beautiful setting… but I never thought about this, since I knew nothing about where babies come from yet. I just… don't want to be a terrible when it comes to 'wifely duties'," she admitted, blushing deeply.

He blushed too, but smiled softly at her. "I don't care if you're the worst lover on the planet. I just… love you. But if you don't think you're ready, we don't have to do anything tonight. But, to be completely honest, I really want you."

She stared up into his amethyst eyes, and a million memories flashed through her mind as his eyes sparkled in the candlelight. _When we first met… when he took me up to that ledge on the mountainside… when we first kissed… when he proposed… he's been there every step of the way. _

She smiled up at him and whispered in his ear, "I'm ready."

* * *

A/N: Yayyy, they are married! I hope everyone was pleased with the chapter we've all been waiting for! Personally, I did not believe that this story would be so long! I always thought it would be maybe 15-20 chapters tops. and now it's almost 40! As in the continuation of this story, it's almost done, but you can expect at least one new chapter, which will be the soundtrack. And maybe another if I decided to put in an epliogue. I haven't decided how I'm going to end it yet.

And I'm really sorry for not updating! I had this done for a couple of days now, but I've been lazing around, watching youtube videos. But, in my defense, I had to sell light-up roses at my school's production of Beauty and the Beast (which was AWESOME, by the way; we had a perfect cast and great crew), and I have a 160 point English project due when I get back to school from spring break. Fun. But I promise to be more timely in the future, and to update Matriarch soon, too! Holla!


	40. After

Year of the Tiger

By corset-rebellion-follower

Disclaimer: I don't own Kung Fu Panda

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 40- After

It was a warm spring day—the sun was shining, extending its warm rays out to the world, greeting it and displaying its happiness at existing. The spring buds were starting to bloom, painting splashes of color on top of the deep green of the grass surrounding the wildflowers. The air was fresh and clean. It had rained a few days ago, and the smell of cleanliness was lingering far after the moisture had evaporated away. Birds were filling the air with their sweet melodies, and cicadas had joined in with a lively harmony. These idyllic sounds were merely the underscore to the joyful sounds of laughing children.

A group of older girls were sitting in a circle together; working on sewing and chatting with each other about whatever crossed through their minds. The older males were trying to look inconspicuous as they checked out the girls.

The younger girls and boys shrieked and squealed as they chased after one another in a game of tag. And perched on the very top of a small hill was the schoolhouse, painted in a cheery cherry red.

Sitting just outside the schoolhouse was a tiger. He was bent over some papers, scribbling on them intently. Every so often he would look away to watch the children for a moment, smiling softly at their antics, or to push his wire rimmed reading glasses back up the bridge of his nose.

"You look like you're working hard."

The tiger nearly dropped his ink all over the papers, but caught the porcelain dish just in time. He looked up at his visitor, and smiled brightly when he saw a beautiful tigress standing before him, her eyes burning as brightly as the sun. He took off his glasses and set them next to his ink and pen. He cleared a space for her on the bench and helped her sit down.

"Working hard or hardly working, you take your pick. What are you doing here? You're supposed to be resting," he pointed out. Tigress sighed heavily and rested her head on his shoulder.

"I know, but it's so boring! I haven't been out of our room for hours, and out of the house even longer! I'm an active person, I need to _move_." Dongwa chuckled and took her paw, massaging it gently before bringing it up to his lips to kiss it.

"It's only a little while longer, sweetheart—you're already far along, and all of this will be good for the baby," he soothed, his hand coming to rest on her large stomach.

Tigress glared at him. "Remind me never to have sexual relations with you again—then I won't have to worry about having any more children, or having to go through being pregnant again. And worse, giving birth! If only you knew the pain I've gone through to give you your child," she said.

He smirked evilly. "I could explain it to you scientifically, if that makes you feel better…"

She froze in fear and scooted away from him. "No way in hell, not again!"

"I thought so. Besides, if I recall, you were elated when you had Junjie."

"Yes, _after_ I was finished with being in labor and he was in my arms. I love children, I just don't love having to get them out of my body."

Tigress scanned over the crowd of children and young adults. Her eyes came to rest on one of the girls sitting in the sewing circle. She was only a year shy of eighteen, but had already blossomed into a beautiful woman.

Her name, appropriately, was Belle. She was very feminine, a little too much for Tigress' liking, but she never infringed on her daughter for liking more womanly things than she did. But Tigress did have a very special connection with her older child.

Belle looked like neither Dongwa nor herself. She had shining white fur and crystal blue eyes. And that was because she had been adopted from Bao Gu orphanage a few years ago, when Tigress went to visit the orphans with the rest of the Furious Five and Po. She had noticed Belle sitting by herself, and went over to her to talk to her. It took a few more visits to see Belle and talking to her before Dongwa was able to convince Tigress that Belle needed her to be her mother.

Tigress' eyes continued to wander, until she found a handsome young boy running through the grass on after a group of girls. He looked more like his father, but his eyes perfectly matched hers in color and fierceness. It was her little baby boy—Junjie—that she had the true maternal bond with. He was a strong fighter, with amiable determination for one so young. He was at the tender age of three when Belle was made a part of the family, and had delighted at the thought of an older sister.

He was now seven years old. He spent nearly every available moment he had up at the Jade Palace, and usually scoffed at Belle for being so girly. Junjie took notice of his mother's stare, and smiled at her. She smiled back, but he quickly turned back to his game.

Yes, even though they had been trouble from time to time, they were her children, and they were perfect in her eyes.

"I wouldn't worry too much about the addition to the family, Cinderella," Dongwa said, lightly pecking her on the cheek, "We're already two for two, what's going to screw up our perfect record?"

She glared at him playfully. "I know. I just… there might always be that one moment that ruins everything. I don't ever want my children to feel what I felt during my childhood."

"Don't worry, they won't. You're a wonderful mother, Tigress. I always knew you would be," he insisted.

She nodded. "Though I don't believe I've beaten out Clover yet."

He laughed. "I think it's impossible to beat out Clover when it comes to children. She and Ning have been married less than 10 years and have nine children. They beat out rabbits when it comes to having babies."

Tigress couldn't help but smile. It still seemed funny to her that her sister, once so independent, now had settled into the role of stay-at-home mother. But Clover was perfect for the part, and her niece and nephew loved her as much as her own children did.

She leaned against her husband again, a paw on her stomach, and observed the scene in front of her. _Less than ten years ago my entire life was about obtaining the Dragon Scroll, being the greatest kung fu warrior in China—now look at me. I'm a mother, with another baby coming soon, and an aunt. Where did all of this come from? How did it all happen this quickly?_

She recalled from her memories a question Clover had asked her a few years back. _"Why are we so deep in? Why can't we just be independent, like we used to be?" _Tigress didn't remember her answer anymore, but it didn't matter. She had a new one.

"Why stand alone, when you can have everyone who loves you surrounding you?"

A/N: Man, I cannot stop writing about pregnant women, can I? For those of you who have no idea as to what I'm talking about, refer to my other current KFP fanfic, Matriarch.

OMG, only one chapter left, and it's the soundtrack. I can't believe I'm actually finished with this. And sorry, there will be no threequel, this is the end of the "Year of the..." series. You may commence mourning.

Okay, so some of you may be wondering what happens to Mingxia, Shan, Meifeng, and the Tangs, who I decided not to include in this chapter. Shan and Mingxia stay happily married forever and ever. Meifeng never remarries. I want to make that clear. She really did love Dongwa's father. Mr. Tang left the Valley and never came back (the slimy bastard), and Mrs. Tang... I don't know, she married Bono. So there you go. And as for Po? He met a totally sexy panda girl who loves kung fu as much as he and is a huge fan of his noodles. (See, Dongwa? Cooking can bring in the ladies. But I guess it does help if you're the Dragon Warrior.)

But fear not, for I usually make the soundtrack into a mini-chapter, which will probably star Belle and Junjie (I can't help it, they're just so cute!).

Oh, man. I don't know if I can end this. But all good things must come to an end... so... Holla! And don't forget to drop me a review!


	41. Soundtrack

Year of the Tiger

By corset-rebellion-follower

Disclaimer: I don't own Kung Fu Panda

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 41- Soundtrack

Tip toe, tip toe. Po quietly made his way to the musician's stand. With a small piece of paper in his hand, he was planning on livening up the party. Tigress had wanted a quiet reception, and Dongwa was too excited about getting married to say no. All the music that would be played would be, in Clover's words, the perfect musical setting for a graveyard.

So while Tigress wasn't looking, Clover had slipped him a list of songs and instructed him to go and make things less boring. He shouldn't have done it, considering that she had left him for another man. But he was a softie, and after she had looked at him with puppy dog eyes and lightly pecked him on the cheek, he had been putty in her hand.

He crept quietly up to the musicians. "Excuse me," he said, catching the attention of the director. The pig looked up and smiled at him. "Yes, Dragon Warrior?"

He handed the director the paper. "Could you play these songs? It would mean a lot to the bridal party." The director looked down the list of songs.

**Song One- My Dear Acquaintance by Regina Spektor (The Arrival)**

**Song Two- Here Comes the Sun by The Beatles (Chapter 2)**

**Song Three- I'm Alright by Jo Dee Messina (Tigress and Clover catching up)**

**Song Four- Grow Up by Simple Plan (Clover's Anthem)**

**Song Five- He Said She Said by Ashley Tisdale (Clover and Tigress' Girls Night Out)**

**Song Six- Smoothie King by Bowling for Soup (Ning's Song for Clover)**

**Song Seven- Realize by Megan McCauley (Clover's Fight and the Mothers' Fight)**

**Song Eight- Girl Next Door by Saving Jane (Clover's Jealousy of Tigress)**

**Song Nine- Just the Girl by The Click Five (Po's Crush on Clover)**

**Song Ten- Who I Am by Alyssa Atherton (Clover and Ning)**

**Song Eleven- Tattoo by Jordin Sparks (Clover and Po)**

**Song Twelve- Happy Together by Simple Plan**

**Song Thirteen- Young Hearts Run Free by Kym Mazelle **

**Song Fourteen- Nolita Fairytale by Vanessa Carlton**

**Song Fifteen- Feels Like Home by Melissa Etheridge and Josh Kelley**

**Song Sixteen- Lion by Rebecca St. James**

**Song Seventeen- Brother My Brother by Blessid Union of Souls**

**Song Eighteen- If I Never Knew You by the Cheetah Girls (Clover and Po's breakup)**

**Song Nineteen- Makeup Smeared Eyes by Automatic Loveletter (Tigress' side of the breakup)**

**Song Twenty- Hollywood Girl by Drake Bell (Dongwa's side of the breakup)**

**Song Twenty One- About You Now by Miranda Cosgrove **

**Song Twenty Two- Thunder (Radio Mix) by Boys Like Girls**

**Song Twenty Three- That's How You Know It's Love by Morningwood **

**Song Twenty Four- Lift Me Up by Kate Voegele**

**Song Twenty Five- Mercy by Duffy**

**Song Twenty Six- A Girl Worth Fighting for by Harvey Fierstein, James Hong, Jerry Tondo, Lea Salonga, and Matthew Wilder**

**Song Twenty Seven- Hakuna Matata by Lebo M and Jimmy Cliff**

**Song Twenty Eight- My Life Would Suck Without You by Kelly Clarkson**

**Song Twenty Nine- Where Do We Go by Sandrine**

**Song Thirty- Potential Breakup Song by Aly and AJ (Shan and Mingxia's fight)**

**Song Thirty One- When She Loved Me by Jordan Pruitt (All the reminiscing)**

**Song Thirty Two- Here Beside Me by Hayley Westenra (Mingxia walking down the aisle)**

**Song Thirty Three- Mamma Mia by Meryl Streep (Shan and Mingxia)**

**Song Thirty Four- I Will Always Return by Bryan Adams (Tigress' and Dongwa's wedding)**

**Song Thirty Five- Kung Fu Fighting by Cee Lo and Jack Black (Invisible End Credits)**

The conductor grimaced. "But… Master Tigress, she gave me strict orders…"

"Trust me, Tigress will thank you for this later," Po reassured him. The conductor shrugged and turned back to his musicians. Po smiled. He was victorious, and Clover would surely be beaming, her beautiful eyes sparkling with pride and gratitude…

Po shook his head. He really had to stop thinking about her. When the song they were currently playing ended, the band struck up with the first of the songs on the list. As the evening progressed, everyone stood aside as Tigress tore through the crowd, bellowing Clover's name, and Dongwa following close behind, trying to soothe her rage and convince her the music wasn't so bad.

A/N: Alas, it is done! I know I said I was going to put Tigress' and Dongwa's children in this chapter, but I changed my mind. Sorry to everyone who was hoping for them!

I can't believe this is finally done... I started this last _year_. It seems like only yesterday, though.

In case anyone was wondering if I'm going to make a threequel (I kind of have a habit of dragging a fanfiction out with as many -quels as possible), I have decided that this shall be the end of the Year of... series. Thank you everyone for reading, and leaving me lots of reviews! And a special thanks to Telracs1994 and Luna Goldsun for always reviewing faithfully for every chapter. I guess I'll see you guys next time! Holla!


End file.
